Prime's Destiny
by CLM-FFN
Summary: This story is inspired by Elhini Prime. Anyways. This is about Three main characters and their daughters. Hook had optimus's daughter. Twins in fact. Along with his brother, Scavenger, They were separated from optimus. But to get back together, they have to use an escape pod that changed everything. Now hook, his brother and daughters live a human life that interacted with the war.
1. Earth

Running through the battlefields, the mech turned his head quickly to see the Decepticons charging after him. His hand gripping the other's as he turned his head to stare at the mech in front of him, pulling him to the safety of the ships.

His brothers, Scavenger ran behind him, leaving Long Haul to defend himself but a ripple of pain went through him and his brother as they both suppressed their cries. Long haul, just passed away with a shatter breaking bond.

The Constructicons were going extinct. Hook had watched Mixmaster, Scrapper and Bonecrusher being terminated by the Decepticons they use to call family, leaving three of them alone to escape now.

But now, things were different. Hook was sparked, his sparklings were in danger and not because he was a Constructicon, but because they were the Prime's sparklings, their sparklings. Tears fell from under the red visor of the green and purple mech, his lips curved in pure pain and anger.

The ship in front of them was beginning to raised, behind held open Ratchet and Ironhide."Go.." Hook meekly said, pulling his hand away from Optimus' hand. "Go, they need you. We'll follow suit." Hook said, trying to convince the Prime.

Optimus froze, turning to his smaller mate with a frown before he set his hands on hook shoulders. "I won't leave you." Optimus said softly, his royal blue optics soften in worried.

"You won't, but your Autobots need you." Hook argued, he moved his hand up to rub the mask that cover Optimus' faceplate.

"But our sparkling need us."Optimus tried to convinced, moving his hand against Hook's cheek.

"You need to go!" Scavenger snapped, his blaster charging up as he fires at the Decepticons, one by one, each shot either missed or penetrated the Decepticons' chests. "I can't hold them back for long!" Scavenger stated, trying his hardest not to look at them.

Optimus looked between the two before reluctantly nodding. "Returned to me, my Hook."Optimus moved away, running toward the ship before getting on it.

Hook watched the ship take off, his bonds getting thinner and thinner, almost enough to make him collapse if it wasn't for Scavenger holding him up. "Let's get out of here." Scavenger muttered, helping the younger Constructicon to run toward the destroyed buildings.

Hook weakly nodded, gripping onto the side of the larger constructicon side, whimpering escaping the mech vocals. It hurt him, it hurt to see his mate go.

Finally they reached to somewhere safer.

Scavenger lower the weakened mech down onto the ground, moving a broken ceiling slap against the door, sighing. Hook vents lightly, leaning against the wall with his hand resting on his swollen abdomen. "I'm sure they'll be fine." Scavenger muttered.

"I don't think so, something feels off and I wish it wasn't like this."Hook mutters, looking toward his brother.

Scavenger kneels down, moving beside his brother to pull his brother closer."If I knew war was gonna be like this, then I would of made sure our brothers were never involved, how are they doing right now?" Scavenger asked, moving his hand onto Hook's swollen abdomen.

"Scared, they want their sire." Hook grunted, the kicks were few, but strong within his abdomen, causing the two mechs to smile softly.

"But strong like the Prime, probably mechs." Hook snorted, chuckling at his brother. "What? I want nephews. "Scavenger stated, smirking at his brother.

"How do you know their gonna be mechs? What make you so sure they'll be mechs." Hook asked, grinning at his oldest brother, his only brother left.

"Instinct, I guess." Scavenger stated, shrugging his shoulders.

Sounds behind the door was heard, scavenger gripped his blaster tightly, slowly standing up, pushing the slab to the side a bit and opening it slightly. He gazed outside of the build, watching the Decepticons move about in front of the crack door, searching for the last remaining brothers.

"We need to move."Scavenger whispers, moving to his brother quickly. "There's a pod not far from here, let's just hope if holds two of us." Scavenger muttered, helping the his brother up while earning a nod with a grunt.

It didn't take them long to take the backway out of the building. Scavenger scooped his younger brother up into his arms, walking quickly away from the building that was soon being surrounded by Decepticons.

After giving the 'cons the slip, scavenger could feel his brother venting was shallow, his engines running with a low hum. The whole day was chaos for the sparked mech and through the bonds that these two share, he could tell Hook was in recharge.

Frowning, Scavenger made it to the old Autobot base. Venting heavily, he made it into the old abandoned base, quickly heading to the labs. His brother began to stir from his short recharge, alarming the mech before he helped his brother down.

"Where are we?" Hook asked, muttering softly.

"Home, well what seems to be left of it." Scavenger started, frowning at the cracked, dark halls with the halls, watching a few broken down door rooms lights flicker, struggling to get on.

"It doesn't seem home anymore."Hook grunts, placing his hand on his swollen abdomen, feeling the light kicks again. "Get me to the medical bay, perhaps there's some left over energon that Ratchet left behind." Hook muttered softly.

Scavenger frowned, nodding his head. "Ratchet's smart, he knew if there anyone left alive on Cybertron, he would hide it. At least Horizon would with his invention." Scavenger said, taking his brother's hand and rested his arm against Hook's back, letting his brother lean against him as they walked down the hall.

Hook hums, gripping his brother's hand tightly.

As they made their way into the medical bay, Hook's frame relaxes instantly at the familiar room. Moving off his brother, he walked slowly to the table, moving a few things until a terminal keys flipped over from it's hiding spot, typing the code into it before a shaft open. A box showing within the safe.

Scavenger took the box, grunting lightly at the weight and setting it down before opening it. The blue light shined from the box, a smile widen on his brother face tells hook that they have energon. "Well take it to the pod, there's one on base. "Scavenger held a cube to his brother. "Drink, then we leave."

Hook nodded, taking the cube before slowly drinking out of the cube. The kicks he was feeling had settled down, the pain in his tanks had began to relax with content. His dulled optic's brighten his visor with relief.

"Much better?" Scavenger asked, looking at his brother with concern.

"Yes." Hook muttered, nodding his head before setting the now empty cube down. "Much better, now let's go find my Prime." Hook stated.

"Of course, I can't let my brother be without his Prime."Scavenger chuckled, picking the crate up in one arm before grabbing his brother hand, pulling him slightly in a run. Hook set his hand on his swollen abdomen, following his brother.

As they made it to the flight deck, there sat a pod with the correct coordinates to the planet earth. Hook watched his brother set up the pod with the case of energon cubes put into the storage of the pod.

Once Scavenger was finished, he helped his brother into the pod, looking at the controls but before he could press it, the doors slid open. Scavenger spun around, blaster aimed at the head of their brother that they thought was dead. "Bonecrusher?!" Scavenger optics widen. Hook's frame tensed.

Bonecrusher red optics dimmed, his mouth opening weakly as he formed a grinned. "L-leaving so soon, brothers."Bone crusher walks to the terminal, something in his optics showed regret. "T-then let's get you both out of here."

"What?" Scavenger lower his blaster, his optics softening. "Don't you want to, come with us?"Scavenger asked, but earning a weak smiled before he noticed it, his optics gazed down at the glow that was barely shining from bonecrusher chest. "Your spark, brother?"

"I know." Their brother spoke weakly, typing on the terminal, smiling tiredly. "This is.. My last job as an apologized for the trouble I cause. Scrapper, Mixmaster, Longhaul and now." Bonecrusher looked up.

"Then come with us, be a uncle for them." Hook whined, holding his hand out for bonecrusher, his visor shined brightly while scavenger smiled slightly, moving into the pod.

"I can not…" Bonecrusher shook his head, pressing a key that caused the pod to close. Scavenger held Hook close, pressing their hands together against the screen of the pod. "Goodbye, my brothers. I hope, we reunite as one, in the all spark." Bone stated sadly, tears fell from his optics, much like Hook's did as he pressed the launch key.

The pod launched out of the Autobot base, Hook's cries were heard while Scavenger held his brother closer until they saw the base explode, the bond to Bonecrusher was no longer there. They could not feel the pain of their lost brother offline.

Soon Cybertron grew further and further, stasis lock began to active, sending the last two brothers into their recharge state. Scavenger hand was over hook abdomen in a protective manor. Hook was curled into his brother.

 _Bioengineering Changing  
Energon Replaced  
CNA Changing  
DNA Replaced  
Armor removed  
Skin Replace  
Processor Changed  
Transformation Cog Deactivated  
Optics Activated  
Processor Activated  
Human Bio Activated  
Carrier Gender Changed  
Energon Signature Undetected_

 _Welcome To Earth 2007_

-The crash landing-

The pod spiral down to earth, jolting the two awake from their stasis. Once the pod crashed into the ground, opening itself. Hook pants, sitting up before he winced in pain. His brother woken up, frowning.

"Something wrong, did we land?" Hook asked, not to concern about what had changed them.

"Afraid so."Scavenger rested his hand on hook abdomen, feeling the soft skin before frowns. "We are not cybertronian anymore, what are we?" Scavenger muttered in worried.

"I don't- ah!" Hook body arched forward, holding her abdomen, she felt water spill between her legs as she shook.

"Hook!" Scavenger eyes widen in panic, he could see his sibling in pain as he moves out of the pod, looking around for help. Two humans, he noticed, were running to them. "Please, someone! Help her!" Scavenger pointed at the pod.

The human, femme, looked at him in shocked with a mech human as the mech turn to run toward the house, it took the human femme to make her way to the pod, helping Hook out with Scavenger help.

Hook whimpered in pain, his lips curled in pain.

Soon they got hook into a house, a small farm house as the three hours has past. Scavenger had now been wearing a green plaid shirt, dark blue jeans as his red eyes watched the room in worried.

His body tensed as he heard Hook's last screams, until he heard soft cries echo through the house. Scavenger watched the human male walk out of the room, frowning and looking between him and the baby, unable to see the resemblance. "Are you.." The male was about to ask the most important question.

"Uncle.."Scavenger stated rather quickly, watching the man relax before his eyes gazed that the odd bright femme color blanket, the baby in it, squirming and crying. "Femme.." He breathes lightly,

"What?" The human looked confused before it clicked. "Oh female, yes. Your sister is resting now but my wife noticed she suppose to have one more." Scavenger nodded at the human words.

"Take her back to her carrier, she will freak if her baby not there." Scavenger warned, the human male just stared in wonder. Scavenger sighs, taking his niece into his arms before walking into the room that his _sister_ was in.

He saw his _sister,_ lay in bed with his hand still on the slight swollen belly. Hook panted in his sleep, groaning at the movement that was being seen within the abdomen. "Now that one is out, the other has room to move, she is a beautiful little one. "Scavenger looked at the baby in his arms, now noticing the baby has ceased her crying, he had a better look of her, blue hair that shined brightly as if it was the red hair with golden brown eyes gazing at him.

Scavenger pulled a smile on his face, stroking the baby cheek lightly as the baby remain calmed and relaxed. "Much like her sire." hook muttered softly, looking at them with a soft smile.

Scavenger chuckled, nodding his head. "Yes and soon, she and her sibling will be much like both of you." The two chuckle softly at the comment, but the amusement was over when hook shot up in pain, gasping between breaths.

Panic filled scavenger spark.. Heart.

 _I already have their names picked out for the twins._

 _Humans names belong to:_

 _Hope is (genderchanged) hook, who will revert back to a mech in the nearby future._

 _Scott is scavenger, the eldest brother of the contructicons and brother to hope._

 _Sky will also be known as Skylight(Nearby Future), daughter of optimus and hook, reincarnation of Vector prime._

 _Rose will also be known as Primrose(Nearby future), Daughter of optimus and hook, Reincarnation of Prima Prime._

 _I don't own any transformer characters, they all belong to Hasbo. I only own my two oc's Sky and Rose(May add more to it.)_

 _If you have any questions let me know. Please follow and Review._


	2. Hope's Discovery, Scott's Fears

Over the years, Hook and Scavenger took the name of Hope and Scott. Hook became a doctor for the human hospitals, after he overcame the fear of every vehicle that past back after he realized there was no certain symbols on it.

Scavenger became a construction worker, he refused to leave his old job that he had on cybertron and started to work as one here on earth but knowing as earth only knew of their human names, hope as of know was still freaked out that the pod turned her from a mech to a human femme, perhaps to produce the sparklings he love so dear to him.

Hope smiled at the memory of his girls. Rose was a beautiful little redhead girl, with his yellow eyes and Sky was this beautiful blue head girl with her father royal blue eyes. Hope pulled up to the house that they recently moved into and climbed out of it but what she saw, seeing no sign of her daughters' motorcycle and the time for them to come home was past, she was worried but angry as well.

"Their late, again!" Hope snapped, her soft voice was now heavy and angry. "I did not raise those two to be late."Hope muttered, walking into the house.

Within hours, the twins return home on the signal motorcycle. Both getting off of their bike and walked the motorcycle up the driveway to the garage. Hope stood outside the door, crossing his arms as the garage door open, revealing hope while the twins jumped back a bit.

"Mom!" Both girls shouted in shocked.

"Rose, Sky, I can't believe you two miss curfew, you never miss curfew!" Hope narrowed his eyes. "Please tell me you two aren't hanging out in a bad crowd?" Hope asked in worried.

"What?" Rose eyes widen. "M-mom we would never do that. " Rose stated, pleading in her tone.

"Mom.." Sky spoke softly. "We would never disobey your laws." Sky said quietly, whispering softly.

Hope eyes soften a bit at sky. "I know sweethearts, it's just that i'm worried for you two and but with the rumors going around, please just tell me you aren't racing the motorcycle?"Hope asked, her shoulders slouching.

"No, no. We aren't mom." Rose said, holding her hands up.

Sky shook her head quickly, walking beside her sister. "Never, where did you hear that from." Sky asked, her eyes seeming to shine a bit in worried.

Hope sighs. "Small town, people talk. I'm a doctor who sees these things on a regular basis and the nurse i work with is also works in the emergency room, so please, tell me, you didn't fall in the wrong crowd?" Hope asked, worried filling her tone.

"What? No no, mom seriously, we're in a really good crowd, our friends are a good crowd." Rose pleaded, holding her hands up.

"Yeah mom, even our friends run this science fiction club." Sky pointed out to prevent any problems.

"Science fiction club?"Hope frowns, tilting her head."Please, just be careful but right now you still miss curfew and even your uncle will be upset." Hope stated as if on time, Scott pulled up to the drive way, parking his tow truck.

"Be upset about what?" Scott asked, the green shirt with a purple jumper pants on and a red jacket around his waist, black boots, stepped out of the truck, tilting his head.

"That you're nieces missed curfew a few times."Hope stated, crossing her arms.

"Ah, Girls. Listen to you're mom, she knows what's best for you two."Scott crossed his arms, narrow his eyes a bit as he struggled not to smile when the girls looked at him with sad looks.

"We will, uncle Scott." The twins both said in unison, their lips puckering out in a pout.

Scott chuckled softly, shaking his head before making his way into the shared house of theirs through the garage door. Hope smiled and walks to her daughters. "So how about, a few days away from the motorcycle, it will do you some good." Hook stated, setting her hands on her daughter's shoulders.

"A few days?" Rose asked, her head perking up.

"I think we can do a few days." Sky nodding her head slowly. "But what about transport?" She asked, looking at her mother

"You'll take those to and back from school and home." Hope pointed at the two bicycles. "And on weekends it's to the part-time jobs, you both do." Hope pointed out.

Both rose and sky shoulders fell, frowning at the sight of their bicycles. "Guess it's back to bruised bum for a few days, we can do it." Rose mutter the first part to her sister.

Sky nodded, frowning softly. "We understand mom" Sky said sadly.

Hope smiled, kissing her girls' foreheads before walking back inside. Sighing softly from Sky's look, reminded her of her mate, pinching the bridge of her nose before lifting her head up to see Scott walking to her. "Thinking of optimus?" He asked, his red eyes softening.

"Yes." Hope nodded, noticing scott eyes. "You too, your contacts out, how come?" Hope questioned in wonder, crossing his arms.

"They were bothering me. Once my eye's feel much better, I'll put them back in before dinner. "Scott said, humming softly before rubbing his sister's head. "Still short."

Hope puffed her cheek out, glaring cold daggers at him. "I am _not_ short!" Hope snapped, smacking."And for that, no dinner for you." Hope said coldly, walking away to the kitchen to get the apron.

Scott blinked before sighing, shaking his head. "Come on, hope. I didn't mean to upset you, i thought you were use to being called short" Scott followed after her before feeling as if he was being ignored, he tighten his jaw. "Hook, i know you miss him."Scott said softly, in a whisper.

Hope stopped, turning to scott with her eyes lowered. "I can't feel him."Hope muttered softly. "I can't feel him and i need him! "Hope felt her brother arms wrap around her. "Not only that, i can't feel the other's because.. Their dead! "Hope grips her brother shirt. "Leon, Scully, Brain and Max, they died because of us, because of me."Hope muttered.

"Hook.."Scott eyes soften, shaking his head."They died because they came to their sense to protect you, you and prime. So don't think that, but think of it as their way of saying, to continue on. Protect the twins and return to prime."Scott rubs his sister head, pressing her head into his chest. "So when we find prime. Well know what to do then." Scott muttered in his sister's ear softly.

"I'm sorry, i don't know why i act like this." Hope mutter softly.

Scott chuckled, smiling slightly. "Maybe you're on one of those women things, periods i believe." Scott said, smirking.

"Frag off." Hope huffed, rubbing her eyes. "I got to cook dinner." Hope said, walking to the stove.

"Great, Tofu dinner." Scott snorted, earning a icy glare before grinning. "I mean, i love you sis." Scott said

Once a few hours had past, the small family of four has spend their time around the small table, eating some of the tofu burgers before sending the twins off to bed.

-Next morning-

Hope and scott were the first to be up in the morning, making their lunches as they look at each other. "I'll be seeing you in the hours?" Scott looks at hope in wonder.

Hope nodded. "Yeah, i got half a day. You?" Hope asked, looking at his brother in curious.

"Full day, i'll be home by dinner then i'm back at work." Scott said, sighing softly.

Hope smiled sadly, nodding his head."Did you see them last night?" Hope asked, whispering softly.

"Yeah, i did." Scott said softly, nodding his head as if he couldn't forget the memory of last night.  
 _  
Hope was walking down the hall of the upper stairs, stopping at the twin's shared bedroom. She opened the door slightly but what she saw, was her twins were replaced with a set of frames, curled together in one bed._

 _Her eyes soften, gazing her her oldest daughter, rose, her frame was a beautiful shade of red, that covered mainly her upper body, white arms upper arms then red lower arms, black hands. Her eyes lower to her daughter hips were green with slim white thighs then slim green legs._

 _Hope lips twitched in a smile, seeing her oldest frame for the first time. Unaware that her brother was watching behind her with the same expression before she noticed her youngest daughter. Much similarities to her twin frame, with a beautiful light blue armor that took over the upper chest, lower arms and legs that shined brightly with the white that controls the upper arms to the hips and thighs. But one thing that lacked between the two was, his youngest daughter had the antenna's of her sire's while his oldest did not._

" _Sky looks so much like her sire." Hope said quickly, his lip shiver as he tried his hardest not to cry._

" _I know, hook. They both do." Scott pointed out, smiling softly._

" _But i don't understand, why are they showing their forms now?" Hope questioned, turning to her brother._

" _I do not know." Scott stated, rubbing his sisters back gently._

"I am still confused on why they appeared like that." Hope muttered, finishing packing the lunch as she walked out of the kitchen to call for the girls.

"I don't know, there's a lot of questions that are being unanswered, and when they are.."Scott began to speak, hope looked toward him.

"More questions comes along with the answers."Hope finished, sighing softly. "I spent too much time with their sire."Hope stated, a smile soft appeared on her lips.

"And you doing so, helped us raised those girls into beautiful, wise, responsible, courageous femme's"Scott pointed out.

"English, scott. "Hope hums softly. "They can't know yet." Hope said softly.

Scott knew hope wanted to tell them the truth, so did he. The body language he was seeing from hope. Was signs of her arguing with herself, debating on it or deciding against it. It was something he wished to prevent but he couldn't, he has to let his sister figure this out on her own.

"Alright."Scott grabbed his keys to his tow truck."I'm off, see you later on tonight."Scott said happily, leaving the house to get away from the girls.

Hope huffed. "Really hate being a women."Hope muttered to herself before walking upstairs to check on the girls.

It took hope three hours to wake the girls up, not realizing it was already the weekend for those two but hope wasn't having any of it, he threaten to take the girls bicycles away and forcing them to walk to their part time jobs without any rides, which case worked.

Both girls gotten up and dressed into their respective outfits. Much to hope distaste in seeing one of her daughter in a mini-skirt, she always finds the opportunity to take it and burn it before rose noticed it was gone. She wasn't having her daughter being seen as a pleasure thing, hope seen to many of those and had seen someone dearly to her go through it.

So lucky for today, rose was wearing her red top, blue jeans and white jacket that reached over her belly and sky had her blue top, black jeans and white sweater jacket that reached to her hips. Her beautiful daughters.

"No hair ups?" Hope asked, smiling softly at them.

"No hair ups, sorry mom."Sky was the first to answer, her voice still low but calm like normal.

"Yeah, sky and i decided to go hair downs today, since it looks better." Rose stated, walking over to snatch an apple from the bowl that was placed in the middle of the table.

"Oh? "Hook raised an eye-brow. "Any reason why?"Hope asked, curious of them.

"Oh no reason, figure we are gonna be riding our bikes and not the motorcycle, we don't want our hair messed up."Rose pointed out cheerfully, biting into her apple happily.

Hope hums playfully."Sure, is it because you crushing on the neighboring boy next door, what's his name? Jack?" Hope teasingly asked.

Sky watched between her sister and her mother, find the amusing quite interesting for now. "What?!"Rose nearly shriek in distraught, her yellow eye's widen in pure horror and dislike.

"Mom, you really shouldn't upset, rose like this." Sky quietly said, looking at her mother with worried.

"Oh please, i'm a mother and a female, if you like him, just say so, sweethearts." Hope stated, humming innocently and playfully.

"Gross mom! Never will i date that boy, please he has a crush one another girl, sarah i think and there this other girl who likes him and he doesn't see it, who is she? The black hair japanese girl?"Rose asked, looking toward her sister.

"Miko nakadai, she's a transfer student from japan because another student wanted to switch places to try a japan school for at least a year."Skylight pointed out, reminding her sister.

"Oh, riight." Rose nodded her as if she was understand before smiling at her mom. "So it's a love triangle at school and i'm staying out of it"Rose pointed out, walking to the door to her garage.

Hope looked toward her youngest daughter, shrugging her shoulders. The amusement was gone when rose walked into the garage with sky following quickly behind her. Hope smiled softly, only to hope for some man to come and scoop them off their feet, that is if the war doesn't come to earth. Hope stood up, hearing the garage door open and looking out of the window to see both her daughter pedal off down the road, followed suit by the young boy, jack darby. Chuckling softly. "Science-fiction club huh?" Hook muttered, taking a look at the garage door.

Something in her heart told him not to check it out, that it was dangerous. She had to make sure, she had to make sure no decepticons had came to earth. But in her mind, she knew she was being paranoid.

Walking to the garage, she opened the door and stepping into the room as she walked around the motorcycle. She had seen it before, for the first time when her daughters brought it home. It annoyed her to no end, like a ticking time bomb was about to explode in her own home.

Looking at the vehicle, she kneeled down and inspected the motorcycle but right there, on the front, had caught her eye's. She stumbled back, falling onto her bum as her hands were the only thing supporting her upper body.

Shock had just run through her body, freezing her in that position. The saber symbol, the autobot's symbol was plastered on the motorcycle rim that cover the front wheel. Her high hopes of no war were false hopes and seeing that symbol only proves her wrong.

Her daughters were hanging out with the autobots. Why hasn't she notice it before? The bright smiles on her daughter faces every time they came home weather they were late or not. They were here, _He was here_.

Hope felt her heart lurch for optimus, she wanted to badly to show her location. Her hand tried to grasp something, anything while her nails dug into the cement that she sat on. Tears filled her eyes before the rolled down her cheek.

She pushed herself up, standing on her shaken knees. "My prime.. Is here. My daughters are with him and i never knew it."She muttered softly to herself before she walked into the house.

 **(Motorcycle pov)**

It was odd, the human femme just stared at him, inspecting him, trying to find something. But what he saw shocked him, the human femme, noticed his insignia. He wanted so bad to scan the femme to see if she was alright but what startled him was when she fell over.

The femme was shaking, crying as well. Muttering something under breath. When he noticed her getting up with even slightest shakes, he could help but wonder if she knew something. He ran a deep thorough scan of the whole house, finding nothing relating to any cybertronians, nor an energon signature, that is until his scanner's blinked red.

Turning his sideview mirror, he gazed at the metal crate. He knew the metal was from their planet, but he wonder how it gotten here and what more important is, how are humans able to hide the energon.

Setting a communication link to prime. :: _Prime to Core Flux, we may have a situation._ :: Coreflex warned, his alt mode was tensed.

:: _What seem's to be the problem, reflux? Has the decepticons found our human friends locations?::_ Optimus questioned in worried, his voice seemed tired but from the unexpected comm seem to alert the autobot leader.

:: _Negative, O.P. It seems the humans has been hold energon in their garage in cybertronian material, but that is not all. The twins creator, was sorta inspecting me.::_ Coreflux somewhat explained, his voice seemed cryptic.

:: _That should not be possible. Our young friends would of told us about this. However, it should not be concerning if the human creator is merely curious of you.::_ Optimus said, muttering sound betraying his tone.

:: _Negative prime, I don't think the twins knew about it.::_ Core stated.:: _Prime, i don't think her curious was normal, by the looks of it, she panic when she notice the insignia.::_ Core explained a bit.

:: _Do think she knew about the autobots, or do you believe she and her family are decepticon spies?::_ Optimus asked, curious filled the autobot leader tone.

Coreflux grew confused, how is his prime so calm about this.:: _Prime, i don't understand?::_ Core asked in confusion.

:: _Simple question, You are concern that the family you are guarding, could be a pair of decepticon spies but yet you are also concern about then knowing us. There is a chance the twins creator may have started to pick up from hints and seeing you're insignia, she could have perhaps see on raf's, miko's and jack's guardians as well.::_ The prime explained, a more wisely.

:: _Then what about her panicking or the energon?::_ Core asked, more sternly this time.

:: _Bring the energon to base. Her panicking maybe just that of the reaction and thinking differently from the cause, is all.::_ Optimus pointed out, humming in thought.

Core couldn't relax on his axis, he couldn't get the human femme would his mind. Even if primes words were convincing, how was he gonna be able to explain to him that the human femme knew optimus, something about this place did not add up to him.

-During That Afternoon-

Hope knew she had to trust her daughters, so staying at the hospital for a bit longer would ease her mind. She just couldn't believe an autobot in her garage, in her house, was protecting their family.

She knew jack darby gotten a motorcycle on that same day and to her agreement with june, the nurse she works with, has also grounded her son for missing past curfew. Her hand held the cell phone, looking down at it to view the text message she has gotten from scott, but the name she put for scott was scavenger.

 _Heading home early, one of the guys had a beam dropped on him. Thank primus, it wasn't far off the ground before the cord snapped. And be careful hook, i saw a helicopter fly by and i don't like the feeling i'm getting from it. ~ Scavenger_

Hope sighs, she knew her brother all too well. Just like that time on cybertron before the launch, she learn to always trust her brother instinct. But gender wise was something she should not trust. A smile smile formed on her lips before she jumped a bit from someone touching her shoulder.

Whirling around, her eyes widen to see june with a soft smile and head tilted sideways.

"Oh, . How are you today?"Hope asked softly, moving her cellphone into her pocket.

"I'm doing fine, doctor." June said softly, walking to her car. "How's your girls doing?"

Hope chuckles softly, humming softly. "Their doing great, june. Sky and rose are at their part time jobs already, i saw jack on his bicycle as well, following them." Hope informed, seeing the nurse smile softly.

"Well, jack has been friends with them since kindergarten. They're like siblings raised together." June pointed out.

Hope and june smiled, giggling softly. "Well, i need to get home, i told scott i would be home for dinner, to make it." Hope said, opening her driver door.

"Same here, jack probably gonna do take out so i have to call him befor he does. Got to make him a whole-healthy meal." June stated, pulling her cellphone.

"That is what i'm planning as well, ."Hope said, waving her hand before she got in. She received a wave back as he started up the car before driving off and heading home.

Her cell buzzed again, she never did like the ringtones for those cellphones, so keeping it on vibration kept her calm. Picking her phone up, she smiled softly.

 _Pulling up the driveway, but i don't like what i'm seeing, hook. The motorcycle is gone along with the crate of energon._ Our _energon is gone. Do you think the girls found it? ~Scavenger._

Hope frowns, gripping his cell phone tightly. She was right to be superstitious about that motorcycle.

 _I don't want to pin it on them, brother. But i do have the likely idea of what did. Scavenger, i think… Prime is here, on earth and he's assigned a guardian to his daughters without knowing they are his.~Hook_

Hope set the phone down, quickly pulling up to the driveway and parking behind scott truck as he climbed out. Scott looked at hope, frowning after he read the text. Shaking his head, he walked to her and wrapped his arms around her neck, pulling her close.

"He doesn't know.."Hope muttered."... he can't know, because he can't feel us. All of us." Hope felt scoff arms tighten around her neck, keeping her closer."I want him scavenger, i want my prime."Hope said, whimpers escaping his vocals.

Scott hums softly, rubbing his sister back gently. He could feel his shirt slowly get soaked by the tears that were falling from hope eye's, moving his hand from his sister back to her head, to keep her buried against his chest. He hated seeing his sister cry..

Scott listened his sister cries against his chest, only glad that he muffled those sounds. Her body shaking against his caused him to kneel slightly down, scooping his sister into his arms and walking into the house. "I'll handle the girls tonight, you rest alright?" Scott muttered softly.

Hope nodded her head slowly, her eyes drooping to a close as he breathing began to shallow. Scott knew his sister would fall asleep from all the stress that was happening. Moving his sister onto the couch, he made sure to cover her up with blanket hanging off the couch.

Scott sighs, rubbing his sister head. He walked to the garage and crossed his arms. He tried to figure out a logical reason why the motorcycle and the crate had gone missing. No one should of noticed there was energon in it, unless someone gotten close to it to pick it's signature up.

He was just lucky that, the reverter from the pod turned them human and hidden their energon signal. He has a seeker to thank for that. He crossed his arms, glaring at the spot the motorcycle should be at as if he was trying to scan the area but with a huff, he rolled his eyes.

Scott knew he was useless at the moment.

Hearing the ringing sound of a bell from one of the two bicycles, he turned around to see the twins pedal up the driveway to a complete stop. Watching them get off, sky pushed her bicycle up slightly while rose was staring at her uncle.

"Sky Andrea Crowell! Rose Tammy Crowell!"Scott voice was loud and sharp, his eyes were narrowed."Where is that motorcycle?!" Scott asked, almost harshly but the two girls knew that something happen.

"We uh don't know what you're talking."Rose was the first to speak up, looking at her sister in worried.

"It should be in the garage, like always." Sky muttered softly, as if on que, without scott knowing, he turned around to see the motorcycle had indeed appeared in the same spot. He blinked a few times, staring that the silver and black motorcycle.

Scott turned to the girls then back at the motorcycle, he still didn't understand it. No one walked past him with the bike and he would sure notice the sounds of someone moving the bike behind him. Crossing his arms. "Girls.."Scott tone became a warning sign."Did you get someone in or did you just walk it up again?" Scott asked.

Sky and rose both looked at each other in worried, complete worried but the first to break was indeed sky. Sky sighs, her head lowered. "Uncle scott, Do you really want to know?" Scott glared, nodding his head slowly. "Fasten your seatbelt." Sky said, walking to the motorcycle with rose.

Rose could tell coreflux inched closer and closer, trying to tell them something. "Our motorcycle is a sentient robotic organism from a distant planet." Rose began to explain.

"Part of a team stationed here on earth to fight a secret war and our time after school, we spend it with hanging with his crew" Sky finished, slouching her shoulders.

Scott blinked, unable to believe his ears from what he's hearing. He knew hope was right about everything. That helicopter that gave him a bad vibe, told him to be careful. He looked at the motorcycle, seeing the insignia but he didn't know who the bot was.

The girls walked over, pushing their bicycles and letting it lean against the walls. " Rose, Sky."Scott tried to stop them from talking nonsense, that even he believes is true..

"And the coolest thing is.. This isn't his real form. He can transform into this amazing, giant robot who can form into a vehicle!"Rose said excitedly.

"Enough" Scott said, shaking his head."Both of you."

"It's okay, coreflux, you can show yourself."Sky said sweetly, standing on the other side of the motorcycle.

Scott blinked, he knew that name from somewhere, but he couldn't remember where. After a few moments of waiting, nothing happen. "He's uh, he's shy." Sky nudges the motorcycle side. "'Flux? Really, no more hiding. No more lies."Rose said, waiting impatiently. "Oh, come on, roll out already." Rose whined unhappily.

Scott frowns, lowering his shoulders as he sighs. "So.."Scott moved his arms down. "This bad crowd you've been hangin out with is truly a science-fiction club?" Scott asked, watching the girls lower their head. Scott lifted his head to see hope leave the house. "We'll continue this discussion when you're mom is home, until then, just let me try talking to her first." Scott said, running after hope to talk with her privately

Sky and rose sighs softly, watching their mother pull out of the drive away and their uncle walking into the house. "Thanks for the support, partner." Rose said coldly, crossing her arms and her cheeks puffed out, pouting.

"Don't pin this on me, i'm only following orders. You know what…" Core started to remind them.

"We know, you don't exist. Optimus orders. "Sky finished, walking into the house with her sister.

-That Night-

Scott paced in the garage, his arms crossed with worried. Hope was late, she was never late. She always used to getting up by six and getting home by nine. But the girls arrived home before their mother did. That made scott even more worried.

"Girls, where's your mother?" Scott asked, while the garage door opened.

Sky and rose looked at their uncle, they could see the worried in his eyes but they shrugged. "We don't know uncle." They said in union.

That made him panic, the twins didn't know where their mother was. Scott tried to think, looking at the motorcycle, he tighten his jaw. "Frag it!" Scott snapped, startling the girls before they looked at him with shock. "To all the Pits! I swear, to fragging primus, that if hook is harmed, i will dismantle you, scrapheap." Scott outburst caused the motorcycle to tense.

Watching the motorcycle shifted, spinning before transforming into a crouched position before aiming the blaster to scott head. "Who are you calling scrapheap, decepticon spy?" Core said coldly.

The twins looked at eachother in confusion, but their eyes were still widen. "W-wait what's going on?"Sky stuttered, moving closer to the two.

"Ill explain later." Scott looked at the girls before looking at the motorcycle. "Decepticon spy? " Scott narrowed his eyes. "But, I ain't no 'con anymore!" Scott said coldly, glaring at the silver and black mech.

"Will you two shut up!"Rose snapped, her hands resting on her hips, glaring at autobot and her uncle.

The two fell silence, scott eyes soften at his nieces. Sky moved against her sister back, peeking over her shoulder slightly. "Sorry.."They mutter in union.

"Doesn't matter, where mom?" Rose asked, her hands gripping her hips tightly in anger, betrayal in her yellow eyes.

"Don't know, but there's a package."Core pointed out, holding out his digit to the package on the table.

Scott looked at it, walking to it before grabbing it. "Better not be lying, autobot." Scott muttered, his trust for the bot was very thin, tilting the brown package as the device slide into his hands. "Energon scanner?"Scott muttered.

:: _Hello rose and sky. Ah i see the uncle is listening.::_ Scott jaw tighten, something wasn't feeling right as if it clicked in his brain. Emitting a growl through his vocals.

"Silas" Core said coldly.

"What is it?" Rose asked, looking at core in worried.

"W-what's going on?" Sky question, moving to her uncle side quickly.

Scott wrapped his arms around sky, rubbing her head lightly. "Where is hope?"His voice was cold, glaring at the device.

"M.e.c.h." Core stated in one word.

"What's M.e.c.h?" Scott asked, looking toward them in question. The twins looked at each other in worried, they didn't think silas would know where they live, or at least thought they didn't know."Know what, i'll get explanations later." Scott stated.

:: _We know things about your family, things they didn't tell you.::_ Scott eyes widen. :: _For example, do you know where your mom is?_ ::Silas asked. Before scott to asked :: _Before you ask, understand, scott, we have no intention of hurting her. In fact, we'd like to reunite the four of you as soon as possible. I just need you to follow the GPS coordinates programmed into this communicator.::_ Silas explains.

Coreflux turned away. "Where will it lead us?" Scott asked, his hands tightening on the device.

:: _They'll lead you to the temporary facility i've set up::_ Silas stated, coreflux began to cry out in pain, holding his head. :: _Did i not mention our communicator scrambles the signal and you're brains?::_ Silas announced. :: _Any break in communication or attempt to reach the other autobot's and miss crowell, well, i wouldn't want to feel responsible for the outcome.::_ Sila's said, ending the communication.

Scott gritted his teeth, glaring at the autobot. "Suck it up!" Scott snapped.

The autobot glared, sitting up before transforming into his motorcycle."Frag off, 'con." Core muttered coldly.

" Scrapheap, i told ya, i ain't no 'con, i left that behind. The name's Scott, get it right autobot!" Scott looked at the twins. "Get on, we're getting to your mother." Scott said, walking to his truck.

The girls nodded, climbing quickly on their guardians.

-The Ride-

Scott drove quickly, his hands gripping the steering wheel. He was furious with the autobot but more so angry with himself for not seeing it. He saw the motorcycle driving in front of him with his two nieces. The pang of guilt filled his heart.

He growled, slamming his hand into the steering wheel but he froze, hearing his own growls made him realized something. Something he needed to do. Turning toward the left street, following the autobot motorcycle.

 _Coreflux_ , he knew he heard that name from somewhere. _Where_ was it he heard it from. He kept his eyes on the motorcycle, the armor work and frame build of the bot was familiar. Then it clicked, it was one of the rookie autobots join the spec ops on cybertron when he and hook seeked refuge and protection by the prime.

"So that's where i knew him from, spunky autobot gotten a promotion huh?" Scott spoke to himself, chuckling slightly before he parked his vehicle by the entrance. He sat there, watching the autobot roll into the facility while he made a motion to get into his glove box and pull out a weapon, a hilt in his hand as he moves it behind his belt before stepping out of his truck.

Red dots appeared on his nieces, him and the autobot as he walked to them, helping them off slowly while his eyes gazed at the men in black. "Come inside will you?" Sila offered his hand to the girls.

Scott moved between him and his nieces, narrow his eyes. "Touch them and i'll find every sort of way to kill you, slow and painful."Scott warned, watching silas.

Sila looked over the man but his eyes not daring to looking in the man eyes, but a smirk did appear on his lips, walking to the inside of the hidden base but what caught his eyes was the boy, jack darby was stuck in all this as well.

But what was strange was another autobot was here, one he was familiar with. _Arcee._ Webbed to the floor knew something was gonna happen. Core flux grunted, nearly screaming but let out a yelp of surprise before he fell into the ground.

The girls rushed to his side, trying to pull off the webbing as scott narrowed his eyes. Scott looked around before turning toward the doorway and looking up to see _Her_. "Looking for June and hope?" The femme teased. "They're hanging around here somewhere."

"Airachnid.." Scott muttered, his eyes widen.

"What she's doing here?!" Jack ran over, but scott moved his hand in front of jack to stop him. Jack looked up at scott then at silas and his group, walking to them and surround them.

"Help them!" Core flux pleaded. "Please, their human like you. You can't let airachnid-" Core was cut off, struggling in the webbings.

"A few humans are a small price to pay for a miracle of science like yourself." Sila said, smirking with the interest.

"Evil bastard. " Scott stated, narrowing his eyes. Before he could stop one of the silas men, a shock charge, shot out of the gun and into core flux, causing the mech to fall into stasis for a short while.

"Flux!" The twins placed their hands on their guardian helm before they looked at silas with pure anger and hatred.

Scott looked toward them, seeing his nieces so calmed, so collected but the anger in them showed otherwise. _Both autobot and decepticon runs through their veins._ "You and i will have a private session later."Airachnid said, purring in delight.

"Gentleman.." Two men of either walked over, gripping both jack, the twins and scott's shoulders, taking both the scanner and their cellphones away before walking away.

"I'm still learn about humankind." Scott could tell the spider was enjoying this. Scott moved to make sure jack and the twins stayed behind him. "But one thing is clear to me, jack, twins, you people care deeply about family. Therefore, the sweetest revenge i could possibly devise" She leans closer to them, mostly in scotts face. " would be to make you watch as i take your little family apart." She said, gripping her claws in a fist.

"If you hurt our mothers" Jack tried to threaten but scott set his hand on jack's shoulder, startling the boy a bit.

"Don't make a promise you cant keep." Scott whispers softly in jack ear,"But i can." Scott straighten fully, giving off a familiar icy glare that airachnid noticed. "What game are you playing at, airachnid?" Scott asked.

"Oh, you noticed, have you?"Airachnid hummed, evilly, smiling wickedly at them. "I'm giving you the opportunity to save your mother, jack, sky and rose." Scott crossed his arms. "I've stashed her closed by." She said, purring.

Jack and the twins looked around for their mothers. Scott knew they weren't inside the building but he did noticed a count down. "If you can rescue her before the stroke of 12:00, I will let all six of you go unharmed. Deal?" Airachnid asked.

"And if we can't?" Sky questioned, walking beside jack with rose behind her.

"What do you think?" Airachnid moves out of the way.

Jack pushed out from behind scott and ran to silas, hitting his chest lightly. "Please don't let her do this. You can let us go. " Jack moved his hand around silas waist, snatching the radio without being seen. "We-we won't tell anyone" Jack pleaded.

Silas pushed the boy away as scott kneels down, helping him up. "Enough."

"Yes jack. Man up already."Airachnid looked up. "Six minutes" She stated.

"Go!" Scott yelled, nudging the girls and jack out of the facility as the ran. Calling out for june and hope. Sky and rose ran to the left, while jack took the right which gave scott time to figure out what was going on.

Looking around quickly before he saw the stacks of long, metal containers and smirked. He ran to the containers and moved some crates and stacked the ones he could lift before climbing up onto the containers, pulling himself up, he was able to get a better look at where he was until he spotted the crane and with the crane held both his sister and june.

But what caught his eyes was that his sister had reverted back to a mech. His eyes widen in shocked, he knew something like this would happen just as he was watching hook's frame disappear, replacing that large frame with the human form of his sister human body.

Scott ran across the containers, jumping from one to another as he makes his way to the crane. He had to focus if he wanted his frame back, he had to remember everything he had went through, why his frame turned him human, he has to stop regretting.

Long haul, Mixmaster, Scrapper and Bonecrusher, he had to forgive them. He had to forgive himself.

" _We will, reunite again, in the allspark, brother."_ Bonecrusher words, filled scotts head.

" _Tiny hook tiny hook, you need to lighten up tiny hook!_ " Long haul teasing.

" _You gotta be scrappin kidding me, scavenger? Why protect him?"_ Scrapper attitude.

" _Constructicons, Form Devastator!"_ Mixmaster commands.

Scott eyes lit up red, his body changing without any pain. Reverting back to his original frame. The green and purple constructicon stood on top of the containers, looking at his hands, clenching them and unclenching them. He couldn't believe it.

The heavy burden on his spark was gone, he could feel his own spark again and not that human heart beating. A wide smirk formed on his lips, just in time to spot the twins and jack getting to their respective mothers.

But he realized the time had ended. Airachnid had caught up to them and when he saw that spider shoot webs, not just at jack but at his nieces, he was furious. He picked up one of the containers he stood on, raising it up as if it was a spear and tossing it.

The container flew, colliding into the spider con and watching her fall off the tower she stood on. Giving scavenger enough time to run to them, helping jack and the twins to get their mothers out of the webbings.

Hope was still unconscious though the whole thing but june was not, after helping jack gettin june out of the webbing, he helped them onto the ground first. "Get out of here, hurry." He said softly, watching the two nodded and run.

"Come on, loosen up already." Scavenger muttered, struggling with the webbing.

He didn't notice the spider had gotten up and about to attack if it wasn't for the two motorcycle formers coming at them and slamming into airachnid. Startling the constructicon, he turned around. Core flux and Arcee fighting Airachnid.

Hope stirr waking up but when her eyes fluttered open to see those familiar red optics, she bit back a scream until the blurriness of her vision return to normal, showing a familiar face that made her relax. _Her brother_. He reverted back.

He looked up, his eyes widening in shock but anger as well. "Girls.. Your motorcycle." Hope whisper, trying to play along.

"We already explain that, mom." The two whined in union.

Scavenger saw coreflux get tossed to the side as he ran toward the one on one battle between arcee and airachnid. He extended his hand and wrapped it around the femme con waist before his other came looping around, grabbing the legs of the spider con.

Airachnid growled. "Mech lost breakdown, what were the odd they could hold on to you?" Airachnid warned.

"What are the odds of me not snapping your petty little legs?" Scavenger asked, squeezing her legs that caused the spider con to wince in pain.

Arcee blue optics widen, before narrowing. Airachnid twisted, using her two legs to kick scavenger away, as she jumped to arcee but arcee jumped away. Scavenger grunted, sliding back and looking at the spot coreflux landed but not seeing him there. "What is that mech up too?" Scavenger questioned.

Scavenger watched the sparks fly, activating his blaster and aiming it at the two fighting, trying to line it up. He saw the tower bend when airachnid got up. Hope and the girls screaming as scavenger growled, his optics turning a deeper red as he ran to them.

Slamming into airachnid to send her to arcee, causing arce to upper cut airachnid. Scavenger helped the twins down onto the ground before getting hope out of the webbing. "Thankyou."Hope whispers.

Scavenger smiled softly, nodding his head. "Anytime."Scavenger said, smiling softly before setting her down with the twins.

He turned around, spotting core flux behind the tower filled with cement, flicking a switch on. Scavenger could hear the painful, struggling engines running, grinding as well as it pours into the cement container, under it.

Giving himself an idea."Arcee! " Scavenger snapped, transforming into his front end loader as he drove up conveyor belt. "Move!" Scavenger didn't mean to distract the autobot as he watched airachnid smack arcee across the face, sending her flying.

Scavenger transformed, flipping onto his hands before kicking the femme con off the conveyor belt and into the ground with arcee. Arcee got up, watching airachnid land before they resumed their fight when the spider con got up.

Coreflux, on the other hand was moving the tubing over arachnid head, lining it up just about right. "Cee! Get her over here!" Core flux yelled, waving his hand for the femme ninja attention but seems to be no advil when arachnid was firing at arcee.

The cat walk that had scavenger family on began to give way. Hearing their screams and hope calling out for him by his human name, scavenger had to think quickly. Hope held onto the bars with rose and sky holding onto her side's so they wouldn't slip.

"Coreflux! Get them!" Scavenger yelled, glaring at the silver motorcycle former.

Core flux looked at the three humans, standing up quickly and jumping down before landing on the crates while he ran to his three charges. The catwalk breaking as scavenger optics widen slightly. Watching his sister and nieces fall but soon he relaxed as the three landed into core flux hands who had dived bomb under them.

Scavenger had enough time to race to arcee aid, kicking the spider con away from the autobot femme, just enough where she fell into the container. The machine shook, causing the switch to flick on, allowing the cement to fill spill out of the tubing and onto the femme hunter.

Arcee jumping away, arachnid shot up, screaming but as soon as tried to shake the cement off, it began to dry up, freezing her in a terrifying position. "Now that's what i call cement sculpture." Scavenger crossed his arms. "Something mixmaster would be pleased about."Scavenger pointed out with his head tilted.

Acree looked at scavenger in shocked before she smiled, setting her hands on her hips as she turned. Scavenger saw the webbing come out of arachnid hands before scavenger moved into the of it, watching it wrap around him as he fell backwards.

Arachnid glared, before chuckling but soon her attention fell on the incoming helicopters that were coming as bullets before to hit the femme con.

"Thanks for coming agent fowler." Jack said, causing scavenger to look at jack with shock as jack looked at him, nodding his head before he ran to his mother, hope and friends. "That'll be to much for mom to handle in one night."

Scavenger forced himself to stand up, pulling his arms free but before he could stop arachnid from scanning the helicops that ceased fire. Watching her transform and take flight away from the battlefield.

A few moments later, the federal agent walked over to six of them. "Ms. Darby, Ms. Crowell and Mr. Crowell, I'm special agent william fowler, It's time you knew the truth." Fowler stated, placing his hands together. "For the past several months, jack, rose and sky has been interning for me at the agency." Fowler lied.

Hope and june both narrowed their eyes at fowler with disbelief . "Agent fowler…"Jack started.

"Mom's not gonna buy it."Rose finished, smiling softly.

"They got that right."The two mothers said in union, nodding her head.

Scott holographic self, walked beside the soldier with a pissed off look in his eyes while his arms were crossed. "Agent fowler…"The soldier said softly.

"Let me guess, without a trace."Fowler said coldly, sighing softly by earning a nod from both the soldier and scott.

Coreflux, scavenger and arcee walked over to the darbies and crowells. "And they would be you.." Both hope and june asked, looking at the children.

"Motorcycle, guardian, autobot and friend." Jack explained.

"Same here, mom." Sky stated.

"Scavenger been my.. Uh friend during the time i was at work." Scott stated, hiding a truth within his lie.

Hope nodded her head, smiling softly.

"Call me arcee."Arcee introduced with a smile as she crouched down.

"Names Coreflux." Coreflux said, crossing his arms.

"Scavenger, one of the two last remaining constructicons."Scavenger stated, setting his hands on his waist.

Hope and june both stood up, nodding their heads. "Thankyou, both of you." They said in union.

"I think it's time for that ride you made me promise." Jack pointed out.

As if cue, the two autobots and decepticon transformed. Scott hologram helping sky into the front end loader cabe. Hope nodded and gotten onto coreflux alt mode while june and jack gotten onto arcee's alt mode.

It took them over fifteen minutes of a ride to get into the autobot base, turning the small corner as they came into the main base. Hope eyes widen, staring up at them. Fighting back the tears as she saw ratchet, bumblebee, bulkhead and her mate. _Her mate was alive_ and it made her heart fluttering with complete happiness. Scott was completely shocked, his lips pulling into a tight smirk, causing him to hide his chuckles of happiness.

"Mom.. Meet my science-fiction club." Jack, rose and sky all said at once.

Scott's hologram helped sky out of the cab before scavenger transformed, catching the prime off guard to the slightest shock. "Prime.."Scavenger acknowledged.

"Scavenger.."Prime stated, staring at the oldest brother of the decepticons.


	3. Mother's bite

Ever since scott was able to revert back to his original form, he's been at the base a lot more. He even been taking the girls there too. Sometimes when coreflux is there, he and scavenger get into this whole argument that he and his _brother_ aren't con's anymore and due to coreflux lack of trust and belief in scavenger, optimus made it worth their time to work on that issue.

Coreflux, of course, complained about it but scavenger said nothing against it and decided to go along with optimus plan, like a bond in law should do. But scavenger did get a shocking out of the silver motorcycle, when he mentioned prime had a mate and set of twins. Let just say, it didn't just resolved into a shock, but a short-circuit fire from the logic coding caused the crash which ended up ratchet throwing a fit about it and a wrench or two with core-flux and scavenger names on it..

Coreflux was one of those, as he remember, rookies on cybertron who joined up to be a Special ops under jazz and mirage. Of course, coreflux was still the same height and age as bee, but frame wise was a lot thinner shape for a motorcycle than a camaro.

When hope came to the base, it was a shock of a lifetime. She felt like her heart was gonna fail on her when she noticed those sad royal blue optics, the same optics that she fell in love with were filled with so much pain and sadness that she felt the tiniest bit of regret for leaving the primes side but she managed to put some relief over her stunned body, to know her mate was alive.

She couldn't say it, she couldn't scream his name without anyone knowing who she was. A human femme who once was a cybertronian mech. She needs to speak with ratchet about it but she didn't know how to and more importantly, her daughters just started to show their true forms.

Hope requested scavenger to take her and _scott_ home since she trusted coreflux enough not to lose her daughters. When she and scavenger gotten home, scavenger went back to base to be with the remaining autobots.

It took almost three hours for her daughters to come home and head straight to bed. The whole day just wore her out and coreflux needed back at base to discuss something with prime. Hope sighs, walking to the kitchen and pours herself a mug of coffee. She walked to the living room with her mug and sat down on the couch, turning the tv on. Hearing a soft hum coming from outside, she tilted forward a bit to peak slightly out the window.

Seeing an unknown black van pulling up, she knew instantly that someone had come. Her heart pounded with fear, seeing those black suit man stepping out of the black van, made her realized they knew where she lived and why one of them is here was clear as day.

He were _after_ her babies, her _sparklings._ Hope golden brown eyes changed to a bright yellow, she walked to the front door and stood beside it, reaching into her umbrella holder as she pulled out a small cybertronian human shape pistol, she charged it up until it glowed brightly from the LED lights on the side.

She waited until the door to the front had open in silence as she moves around, aiming her pistol at the mech soldier, glaring cold but deadly at him. The mech man jumped up, startled and reaching to pull his own weapon out.

Lucky for her, she fired her pistol, low blast shot scolded the man hand before he would grab his as she spun around, round housing the mech soldier in the head as he fell over, not giving him a chance to block or dodge her attack.

The man scrambled up onto his feet, holding his head to knock the dizziness away but hook grabbed the mech soldier by the throat, growling emitted through her voice as she spoke. "Leave and don't come back."She warned.

The soldier mech nodded his head very quickly, being released before he could running to the black van, getting into it and driving off. Hope smirked in accomplishment, knowing she kept _her sparklings_ safe from danger.

She turned, walking back inside the house but she stopped, looking at the mirror that sat on the wall beside her front door as she noticed her eyes had began to show but her once yellowed eyes, now reverted back to those golden brown eyes.

Moving her hand to her chest, she felt the warmth, humming pulse of her spark. A smile formed on her face as she clenched her shirt tightly, but she knew, once her spark returns, it mean her signal will be shown.

She walked to the twins room, checking on them but seeing how they were once again, sharing the same bed, sky being in rose's bed with rose next to her, curled up together with a peaceful, but scared look on their faces.

Hope always wondered what they were dreaming.


	4. Change's can be scary

Sky and rose were at base with their guardians and the other kids. Sky was peacefully reading an old history book about the native's but her sister had other plans to distract sky from her reading by gossiping about school.

But before rose began to start talking about vince, the small notification alarm of an approaching vehicle was going off. Catching both sky and rose attention, they walked to the railing. "Arcee, Core flux, vehicle form approaching." Ratchet notified.

"Decepticons?" Arcee and core flux asked, tensing up a bit.

Ratchet pulled up the security feeds, showing a white vehicle form as he zoomed into another camera feed, fixing the visual up to where it showed both june and hope.

"Mom.."Jack and the twins said, sighing unhappily.

"Again?" Arcee asked, smirking with her hands on her hips.

"Thought you told her not to come?"Coreflux asked, scoffing a bit.

"Can't blame us, she's our mom and she worries"The twins pointed out her them and for jack.

The vehicle pulled into base, parking in the middle of the main room. Soom both single parents gotten out of the vehicle. Rose and sky jogged a bit down the steps and over to jack.

"Hi honey!" June sung, smiling softly before running to jack and hugging him lightly

"Hey sweethearts." Hope said, walking over to her girls and hugging them.

"Hey."The three said together.

"We finished our shift early at the hospital, so we thought we should swing by."June explained, moving beside hope with her arms crossed.

"Agreed, good evening ratchet."Hope said, nodding her head.

June turned and smiled. "Good to see you again, doctor." June said.

Ratchet looked over his shoulder, giving a slight grunt in acknowledgement before nodding in a greeting before he returned to the computer.

"Arcee." Both mothers said at the same time. "Coreflux." They greeted.

Coreflux grabbed his new invention, transforming into his motorcycle as his holoform appeared on his alt mode and drove out of base. Arcee just nodded her head in a greeting.

"So, where optimus?" June asked, smirking playfully.

Hope looked around in confusion, unsure why the mech of her life had disappeared before ratchet hummed caught her attention. "On a scouting mission with bumblebee and scavenger. Sorry to disappoint."Ratchet stated, raising an optic ridge.

" and i wore heels and everything." June teased, earning a shocked expression from jack.

Hope pouts, crossing her arms. "You may of wore heels and everything, june. But i have my smarts, i know what prime would _really_ love." Hope said playfully, smiling at the imagines of her cybertronian frame pressed against optimus chest.

"Mom!" The three children snapped at their single parents in complete shock, earning a playful stare from june and hope.

The sound of beeping was heard from the database. "That's odd."Ratchet hummed. "This is an extremely unusual magnetic flux for any planet" Ratchet said curiously, typing a bit more.

Hope walked toward the stairs, stepping up the stairs calmly before resting her hands on the railing to get a better looking at the image. "How strong is the magnetic flux, ratchet?" Hope questioned.

Ratchet give hope a stoic look before scoffing a bit. "I highly doubt your human knowledge and brain capacity would understand this type of cybertronian tech." Ratchet stated, looking back toward the datapad.

Hope crossed her arms, huffing a bit as she felt the insult. Sending a icy glare at ratchet side with her golden brown eyes, she could see the medic looking from the corner of his optic sockets as if he was trying to avoid her glare.

 _Who does he think he is! I am no mere human!_ Hope thought, keeping her arms crossed over her breast, still glare at him.

"Will you quit glare, femme?!" Ratchet snapped, turning toward her while he rested his hands on his hips.

"Then give me an answer and not an insult!" Hope sternly stated.

"I will when i figure out what it is!" Ratchet snapped, growling lowly.

"How do you not know what it is?" Hope questioned curiously.

The medic grumbled, turning away to ignore hope question, going back to monitor the magnetic flux signal. The twins, jack and june looked at the two in wonder. Acree smiled a little before walking over and leaning over slightly.

"Hope, i think it's best you leave ratchet alone. "Arcee said calmly.

Hope huffed and nodded, reluctantly giving up for now. The twins sigh softly in relief before they sat down onto the couch. Sky pulling out a book from her backpack and reads it calmly while prim sat on the arm of the couch with her ipod out and headphones in her ears, playing soft, calming music.

The sound of a ford escape hybrid drove into base and parked into the middle of the main room. Miko was the first to jump out before raf, laughing and giggle. "Did you feel the G's on that last turn? " Miko asked, smiling happily and jumping around. "Bulkhead an animal!"

Hope tilted her head, smiling softly as she watches raf nodded his head as they walked over but miko gasp, noticing hope with her daughters and june with her son. Miko made a pouty face. "Remember when this used to be a _secret_ clubhouse?"Miko asked.

"Uh, don't worry, ms. darby, ms. crowell. We were wearing seatbelts." Raf pointed out calmly.

"I'm sure you were, rafael." June said with a smile with her arms crossed behind her back.

"You're always the first to know the rules of the road." Hope stated, smiling softly.

"Hi, miko. How's school going?" June asked, keeping her smile.

Miko eyes widen and narrows them. "Why? What'd you hear?" Miko asked, pointing at miko.

"As always, miko always does something when she says that!" Rose stated, smirking a little.

Sky rolled her eyes, moving her hair up into a loose ponytail as she closed her book lightly. Hope walks to her daughters and taking the book and looks at the title. "What Hath God Wrought: The Transformation of America, 1815–1848 by daniel walker howe?" Hope questioned, looking at sky.

"It's actually a really good book, Howe demonstrates that Americans during this period considered their country an example of Democracy for the rest of the world. " Sky explained, smiling softly.

Rose scoffed and looks at sky." Sounds boring." Rose stated, moving one of the ear pieces between her fingers carefully.

"You know, rose, if you ever put an effort into reading something like this, you might learn some of your american history"Hope pointed out, holding the book to sky. Sky took great care in taking the book and putting it into her bag.

"History boring!" Rose confirmed with a huffed.

"Let's do this thing, jack." Arcee said, looking at him with the yellow cords tapping against her leg before walking ahead.

"But we just got here. We brought sandwiches."June said, trying to lure jack with snacks

"Mom!" Jack sighs, setting his hand on june shoulder"Look i really need to help arcee test her upgraded tracking system." Jack said calmly before walking away.

June crossed her arms. "Well just.."June looked at jack. "Be careful." june said calmly, watching them.

"There's nothing to be careful about. It's a routine diagnostic." Arcee stated.

"Oh, can i come!" Rose said, running down the steps and over to them."Core flux lets me help him with the stuff and i know a lot about it"

"Sure." Arcee shrugged with a smile.

Hope heart arched in worried, making her way down the steps and over to june. "Are you sure you need jack for that?" June questioned angrily.

"Rose, Since when did this interested you?" Hope questioned, almost sternly.

Arcee froze, almost shaking before groaning. Rose huffed and crossed her arms. Bulkhead moved to the side slight but in time, ratchet turned around to speak up. "Bulkhead i need you back in the field to investigate an odd magnetic disturbance." Ratchet stated.

"I'll go with!" Miko cheered before running to the ground bridge.

"Whoa!" Bulkhead took two steps and lean down to catch miko and nudge her back. "Stay put, miko!" Bulkhead pointed at her.

Miko groans, stomping her way back to the others. "And why aren't you going with him?" Hope questioned.

"Someone thinks it's not safe."Miko said, glaring at bulkhead.

"But it safe for jack and rose to go with arcee?"June questioned.

"Mom, totally different." Jack said, walking to her.

"Yeah mom, it's completely different!" Rose agreed with jack.

"Oh, how?" Both hope and june spoke in union, resting their hands on their hips and glared.

"Mother knows best, jack, rose."Arcee stepped forward. "Wait up, bulkhead. I'm going with." Arcee said, tossing the wires down before stepping into the ground bridge.

Both jack and rose tried to come up with the words before their head lower before they glared at their single mothers. "What'd we say?" June asked, hope shook her head.

 _If only rose knew how dangerous it is for a primes child to be out there._ Hope thought to herself before setting her hand on rose shoulder and kissing her head. "It'll be fine." Hope said in comfort.

"Hey, rose, while mom here. Why don't we give her the tour of the base."Sky said, giving rose the idea. Rose nodded her head as the twins walked ahead of their mother. Hope smile, following behind them.

Rose and sky began explaining what was what to hope, as hope looked around, watching the hall become doors on both side. She could read the cybertronian words perfectly on the doors. _Laboratory, medibay, berth rooms._ Hope stopped slightly, looking at the one door that had optimus name on it.

Sighing softly, she moved her hand to her chest to feel the warmth of her spark as she closed her eyes softly.

-Else where-

Optimus frozen in place while he stood in the cave. Scavenger and bee both stopped to look at their prime in worried. "Prime, are you alright?" Scavenger walked over, setting his hand on prime shoulder.

Optimus dimmed his optics slight."I believe i have felt mate's bond."Optimus turned, his optic gazing at the entrance of the cave. "But it might have been my imagination, let us continue on."Optimus said, walking ahead of them.

Bee looked at scavenger in concerned before scavenger gazed back, sighing softly."Hook alive?" Bee questioned in his whirrs and beeps. Scavenger nodded before following prime with bumblebee."I can't believe it, hook alive. Is the sparklings alive as well?"Bee questioned eagerly.

Scavenger nodded again. "Yes, i believe they are keeping him alive but just hidden. If optimus had felt hook then it only a matter of time he would close the bond so he and the sparklets wouldn't be found." Scavenger explained.

Bee nodded in agreement.

-Back to base-

Hope sighs softly in relief. She almost gave her position away. If ratchet would saw her signature a few seconds ago, questions would been piled up on her and the twins. She couldn't let that happen but she was relieve when she felt that wave of shock coursing through the bond her and prime shared

"Mom, you coming?" Sky asked a little worried.

"We have the energon storage to go to." Rose stated, walking ahead of them.

Hope nodded. They made their way down to the left hall, stopping at the large doors as it opened up. The storage room wasn't just for storage but was also for generating power with energon but watch caught her eyes was the silver box sitting in the middle of the room.

"Hey what's that doing here?"Sky asked, walking to the box.

"Mom, do you know why it's here?" Rose questioned.

Hope blinks and tries to think of a reason quickly. "Your uncle uh.. Partner must of brought it here. Gives more room for the garage. "Hope lied quickly.

The twins shrugged and walked away, walking past the doors again and into the main rooms. "Souvenir but…"Bulkhead started

"We don't advise indoor use." Arcee finished.

"Ew!" Miko and the twins said in union.

"They finished their even finished eachother's sentences" Miko said, shuddering a bit.

"Miko, check this out."Bulk pointed at his arm. "New battle scars." Bulkhead said, cheering miko up who happen to pull her cell out and took a picture of it.

"Arcee! Hey!" Jack and rose said, walking up but june put her hand onto their shoulders.

"Let the adults talk."Hope and june stated, walking over to arcee.

"Arcee.."Hope started.

"We owe you an apology."June finished.

"You do?" Arcee asked, her optics widen with shock.

"We worry, especially when we feel like we can't control things." June began to explain, looking at hope. "Which, with a teenager's, is all the time."June said.

"Jack and june has always been close, even with me and my twins have been close with both of us as well. Especially after jack and the twins dad left and i guess it's just.. Hard to accept that all that's changing."Hope explained, slouching her shoulders.

"I mean, we knew it would someday, but you're not quite the type of girl ithought jack would be ditching me for." June stated.

"Or my twins with coreflux and you, arcee."Hope said calmly, lowering her head slightly in shame.

"I think we've all been a little guilty of staying attached to the way things were."Arcee said with a smile.

 _I think we all need to agree on that._ Hope smiled back, for once she was actually glad she return to the autobots side without having to fear of her daughter's safety again.


	5. Hope and Scott's Chat

Hope walks in the kitchen making breakfast, letting the scent of cooking eggs and bacon filled the kitchen and the house up while feets were heard upstairs. Stomping and nearly tripping sounds, soft squeaks and yells could her heard between the Caution twins that soon made their way down the steps.

Turning her head, she raised her left eyebrow to see her twins dressed in hiking gear. So she tilted her head to the side and smile. "What's with the get up?" Hope asked, crossing her arm while her one hand held the spatula

"Arcee, bulkhead and flux is taking us out hiking!"Rose said, holding her green hiking jacket in her arms.

"Don't forget, jack and miko are coming as well."Sky remained, slipping her blue hiking jacket over her shoulders.

"We'll atleast let me make you snacks before you go." Hope turned around, moving the now three cooked eggs onto a single plate with bacon on the side dish.

"You don't have to mom, we won't be gone that long." Hook looked at the twins with a starn look that made rose shudder. "Oh please don't be tofu sandwiches, mom!" rose whined unhappily.

"No, it's not."Hope walks to snack cabinet stand and opens the two doors cabinet as she grabs two empty containers and moves a few granola bars and trail mix packs as she walks to the fridge, pulling out bread and a few lettuces, onions and tomatoes with chopped ham, making a sandwich and wrapping it up, putting them into the containers before placing the lids on top.

Rose and sky walked over, taking the containers and putting them into the bag. "Thanks mom!" They said in union, kissing hope cheeks lightly.

"Most welcome, now go before your late."Hope shooed off the twins, watching them leave the house and hear the sound of a motorcycle driving away.

 _Stay safe, my sparklings._ Hook smiled as she turned around, noticing two of the pieces of bacons were missing and a missing cooked egg. She narrowed her eyes and looked around. "Scott!" Hook snapped.

Scott poked around the corner of the doorframe where the kitchen was with a piece of bacon hanging out of his mouth. "Whaf?" Scott asked with a mouth full.

Hope turned into a annoyed look. "Chew your food before speaking" Hope said, shaking her head.

Scott nodded and quickly chew up the rest of the bacon before swallowing. "Sorry. Now what is it?" Scott asked, walking over to hope.

Hope smiled softly. "I want you to teach me, how to shift?" Hope asked with a more sincerely.

Scott fell silent. Too quiet for hope taste.

"Are you sure?" Scott asked in an almost whisper.

Hope nodded her head slowly. "Yes, i want to be able to protect my sparklings" Hope said softly.

" this could be dangerous." Scott warned, walking to the living room.

Hope nodded. " I know, but if it means i can get back to optimus and the others as quickly as possible then i can protect my daughters before they start their transformation."Hook explained calmly, looking at scott.

"Alright hook, but under on condition, you must keep control of your spark signature."Scott warned, pointing at hope chest.

"Wait, you mean you and optimus felt…" Hope couldn't finish the sentences.

"We felt the bond and no doubt, the decepticons has also picked up on the signature. Thankfully the connect faded away before anyone can decipher it"Scavenger pointed out. "But optimus now knows you're alive and no doubt the twins are too."

Hope sighs, nodding her head."Do you think.. The twins inherited anything prime like from their sire?"Hope asked, looking toward the window.

"No doubt about it, if they inherited the prime markings then, they are one no doubt about it."Scoff hummed in thought, crossing his arms.

"Yes, but wouldn't megatron find out as soon as their signatures come up, matching prime's?" Hooks question in worried.

"Not unless they transformed into their cybertronian forms back at base." Scott pointed out.

Hope sighs and nods, leaning into her brothers side while scott moved his hand onto her head. Scott ran his fingers through hope's boyish hair, brushing the bang away from her eyes to one of the sides of her head.

Hope body relaxes from the touch but soon her body tensed, fingers rolled under her arms and moves along her rips. Scott had found his way to her tickle spot, watching her shake in laugher though he could clearly see his sister lips curling to surprise the laughter.

"I.." She tried to get the words out, trying to push her brothers hands away by slapping his arm lightly but her voice let out those soft giggles."I s-so.." She couldn't take it anymore as her giggles turned into laughter.

"I soo what?" Scott teased, keeping her close to his side and rubbling very lightly against hopes ribs. "What is it hook?"

Hope tried to glare at scott but her body arched forward, tightening her arms over scotts hands. "Have mercy, scavenger, please!" She said between her laughters, struggling not to laugh.

Scott hummed, smiling at his sister and seeing the tears finally coming out of her eyes. He pulled his hands away and held hope up. Watching her breath heavily and holding her ribs. "Mission accomplished." Scott said happily with a grin.

"F-frag you." Hope cursed, rubbing her now sore ribs while drying her eyes. "I hate being tickled." Hook stated, pushing herself off of her brother and walks to the couch.

Looking at the clock on the wall, she notice it was about curfew. Scott walked over and set his hand on her back. "They're fine, core-flux is watching them." Scott said calmly, trying to ease hope fears.

"That's the thing. He isn't their mother. I should be protecting my babies, _my sparklings_."Hook sighs softly, rubbing her forehead lightly. "My little ones, out there where the decepticons will find them, know them." Hope said, walking to the window.

"You're starting to panic again, hook, you need to calm down."Scott said, taking a seat onto the couch.

"Your right."Hope muttered, walking to the couch and sat down."I tried so hard to keep our kind, their kind a secret, hoping they live normal human lives without this war." Hook said quietly, looked down.

"Hook, listen to me. Two beautiful girls enter this world that has been raging on war since the beginning of time. Less time than cybertron had. Two beautiful girls, who never seen the outside world for what it truly is, only for them to only imagine what it really is." Scott explain, setting his hand on his sister's shoulder.

"What are you saying, scaven?" Hook asked, raising his head up with a slight annoyance but confusion.

"What i am saying is you would of been dead, if that pod wouldn't of made you a femme and the twins would of learn who we are sooner than expected with the world crashing onto their shoulder, only to search for their sire by themselves with their only uncle to guide them." Scott explained more.

Hope eyes widen, her brother was right for once as she leans back against the couch." When did you become so wise?" Hook questioned calmly.

Scott smirked. "I picked a few habits between you and optimus, kinda funny. Your usual the wise one here and i'm the brawns. " Scott state, shrugging his shoulders and chuckles.

Hope smiled slightly but soon faded away as a yawn escaped her lips. "I should head to bed, all this worrying is making me tired."Hope said, standing up as she made her way to the stairs.

"Alright, night hook." Scott said calmly, watching his sister nod, making her way up the stairs before disappearing. Scaven sighed softly, laying back against the couch and closing him eyes


	6. Vince Issue's, Mama Doc

Hope was the first to shot out of bed from the scream that echoed down the hall. Rushing to her door and pulling it open, she ran down the hall to the twins shared room. Right behind her was pair of feet from scott, following her.

"It must of happen again." Scott said in a loud whisper.

Hope nodded, open the room to the twin room to see rose holding sky hand tightly. Hook made her way over to his daughter side, gripping her other free hand and ignoring the mess around the grab while her other hand stroke the blue curled hair locks carefully away from sky face.

Scott stepped into the room, looking around carefully and noticing that the light blanket was slightly off, hanging off of sky foot. The heavy blanket rested against the floor and bottom on the bed, scrunched up. Two pillowss on the other side of the bed, one pillow hanging off the bed and the last two were under sky head.

Soft, ragged pants could be heard from his sleeping niece that every now and then kicked her feet out as if she was fighting something. "Mom, i thought you given her medication for this issue."Rose questioned worriedly.

"I did, it seems to be wearing off."Hope said calmly, looking toward scott.

Sky body arched off the bed before dropping against it, her head tilted to the side. "It seems to have ended."Scott pointed out.

"Mom, can you stay in here for the night?" Rose asked, looking at her sister in worried.

 _Split sparks, and yet they don't even know it yet._ Hope nodded her head and watched rose move onto sky bed. Hook looked at scott as he left the room to get something while hope moved the thin blanket over them.

Rose wrapped her arms around sky body, holding her close before falling asleep. Hook sat down on the floor, watching them carefully and smiled, stroking rose hair lightly.

-Afternoon/ after school-

Rose and sky were both putting away their books as sky held her book close to her chest, walking beside rose. They made their way outside and down the small flight of stairs before touching the ground.

Taking their time to get to the silver motorcycle, a voice spoke up. "Hey Crowells, oh wait, it's cow ills!" The boy said, laughing softly at them. Rose narrowed her eyes, turning around to glare at the orange hair boy.

"What do you want, _Carrot top_?" Rose asked calmly, but her hands turned to fists and placed against her hips.

The boy stopped laughing, snaring at one of the twin."What did you just call me?"Vince questioned, anger burned inside his eyes.

"You heard me." Rose snapped. "Unless you are deaf like one."Rose stated with the insult.

Vince mouth opened in shocked before he glared, walking over to them quickly. Rose moved sky behind her, crossing her arms over her chest and stared slightly up at vince. "Listen here, strawberry. "Vince started to speak, reaching his hand out to grab rose neck.

Rose narrow her eyes, raising her hand up quickly and slapping vince hand. "No, you listen here, _carrot top_ , you have bullied me and my sister since pre-school, you have picked on us. Spit on us. "Rose stepped forward, very lightly poking at vince chest. "Took our homework, force us to drop our things on purpose, spread rumors about us being freaks with no friends, let me tell you something…" Rose tried to finish.

"Rose, stop." Sky said calmly, looking at her sister.

Rose looked at her twin before sighing, walking back toward her side again. "Just do us a favor and stay away from us or something _will_ happen to you." Rose warned, walking past her twin.

But vince wasn't going to do what rose asked and ran toward them. He reached his hand out, grabbing rose hair and pulling her head back. Rose gasped and bit back the pain. Tears threaten to pull back as she lifted her leg up and stomped onto vince foot.

Lucky for her, she wasn't wearing heels or they would of been ruined. A cracking sound was heard and vince hand released rose hair as he screamed in pain, hoping on one foot while his hands were holding his foot.

Sky went to rose side and stared in shock. "What happen?"Sky whispers softly.

"I don't know, his foot just you know broke from just stepping on him." Rose whispers back.

Vince glared at rose, tears brimming from his eyes. He put his wounded foot onto the ground and ran to rose, throwing his now curled fist into the front of rose were the lips were as Rose tumbled backwards into the ground

Lifting her hand up, she touched her busted lip and seeing the dark red blood on her finger tips. Sky kneels down, checking her sister's face before pull her cellphone out and calling their uncle.

\- Hospital.-

"Hope, your daughters are here."June said calmly, spiking hope worries.

"What, why?" Hope asked, looking toward june as she set a few medical files down.

"Rose has a busted lip. Another nurse took vince to the other doctor to keep them separated."

Hope nodded her head. "Send rose back." Hope walked to the cabinets, getting the kit.

June nodded, walking out of the office. When rose came in, hope eyes widen to disbelief. True to june words, rose lip was busted but her hair was a mess as well. Walking over to her daughter, she lifted rose head up.

"How did this happen, rose?" Hope question with worried.

"I got in a scruff with vince today. "Rose sighs softly, licking the busted spot on the lip.

 _The bully._ "Why?" Hope goes through her kit for the antibiotics and cotton ball.

"He wanted something and i insulted him by calling him carrot top."That made hope snort a bit. "So he tried to threaten me for insulting him. I beat him to it but sky stopped me. "Hope nodded her head as she pressed the cotton ball against the opened antibiotic bottle, tilting it a bit. "I left him off with a ' _leave us alone_ warning and well this happened, besides me stomping on his foot and breaking it."Rose explained calmly.

Hope froze. _Wait? What?!_ Hope looked at her daughter before shaking her head and dappling the cotton ball onto her daughter busted lip. "What?" Hope asked.

"Apparently my shoes must of had something hard in them to break his foot."Rose said, shrugging calmly.

 _Or that your protoform and frame is hardening up._ Hope took a closer look at rose busted lip for any dirt in it but noticing how her daughters blood was indeed a lot darker than human blood. _Right there, i see the tiny blue energon floating around the blood cells. That means, one day their blood will be more energon when the bled instead of crimson. I need to talk to scott and soon._ Hope thought to herself

"Uh mom, are you done yet?" Rose asked.

"Oh, almost." Hope said calmly.


	7. Hope's Cover Story

Hope and scott sat at the table, talking with each other. Hope had explained to him what had happened the other day and it shocked scott to learn about it but with a nod of agreement, she knew she had to tell them, but when was the right time for her.

So they waited for the twins to come home and when the door open before it was slammed closed. Hope jumped from her seat while scott tensed. This wasn't the day hope was expecting to tell their secret.

Looking at the twins as she watched the ran up the stairs before their shared bedroom door slammed shut. "Go talk to them." Scott encouraged.

Hope nodded and stood up . " Let's just hope their temper isn't like mine." Hope remained, walking away.

Scott shuddered at the thought. "Let's hope not, hook. "Scott looked at his coffee mug that said greatest uncle in the world " No one wants to be hit by a book or datapad." Scott muttered quietly.

"I heard that!" Hope yelled from the stairs and headed up.

"I mean, I love you sis! "Scott called out, trying to act innocent.

Hope rolled her eyes and walks down the halls to the twins room, lightly knocking on the door. Soft sounds were heard in the room. "Rose, sky, can i come in?" Hope asked sweetly.

"Go away."The twins said in union.

Oh split-sparks, you gotta love them. Hope rolled her eyes and carefully opens the door as she notices rose was on her bed, sitting down with sky head on her lap, tears streaming down her face.

Hope eyes soften up. "What's the part of 'go away' do you not understand?" Rose growled.

Was there mechanical coming from her growl. Hope questioned herself and crossed her arms. "The part where i gave birth to you and entitled as your mother." Hope retorted before sending her famous icy glare.

Rose lower her head down when hope sat next to her, setting her hand on her shoulder. "Sorry mom." Rose mutter softly.

"Twins." Hope rested her hands on rose back with the other was on sky head. "Talk to me." She said softly.

Rose shook her head. "We don't want to." Sky muttered sadly.

"Rose, sky.." Hope said a bit more softer, rubbing rose back and sky head lightly.

"You can't keep a secret to save your life, mom" Rose finally said.

Hope sighs softly. "You'd be surprised that i could." The twins finally looked at her with their eyes widen before she lightly poked the twins tickles spots that made them giggled softly. "But don't think i'm gonna tell you right away."

"Mom, were not…" Rose began

"Six anymore." Sky finished, both giggling still.

"Then tell me, what's gotten you both so worked up about?" Hope asked, setting her hands on her daughter's shoulders lightly.

"It's nothing, mom." rose said, looking at her mother worried eyes. "Really."

"Rose and Sky Crowell.."Hope crossed her arms even more."If there is something bothering you, you will tell me now or i will find out through those journals of yours by force."Hope warned, her eyes gazing at the red journel that was poking out from under rose pillow.

Rose eyes widen in fear while sky tensed as their eyes gazed toward the albums not far from their feet. Hope followed their gaze before lowering her shoulders as she learned over, picking up one of the albums. The binder was slightly torn and the edges were bent but overall in a good condition.

Opening the album, hope began to smile softly of her, the twins and her brother with the twins earthly grandparents. It was amazing how people were able to freeze their memories in a single picture that is until hope and scott learned it was a photograph that is made by file or cellphone device.

"Oh here's one, your grandfather pulling up a kiddy pool for both of you." Hope said, pointing at the elderly man who has black hair that was already slowly fading into gray. His brown eyes staring at the two toddler versions of sky and rose.

"Mom, can you try not to bring that one up?" Rose asked, no begged.

"Is it because you two wanted to play in the mud instead of the pool?" Hook asked, a sly smirk played on her lips.

Rose and sky cheeks turned red in embarrassment. Hope giggled softly, flipping another page to as they saw the twins standing on kid size stools on each side of the elder women that had dull red hair, able to see the gray hair line.

Batter mix power cover the twins cheeks and parts of their hair, two big smiles on their faces while the elderly smiled back at them with her eyes closed behind her glasses.

"Grandma was teaching us how to bake cupcakes that day?" Sky said softly.

"That's right. You two were her little helpers." Hope said softly, rubbing sky head softly. "Remember your friend Alice and Tina?"

"Yeah, we would always go to the library or the park to play."Sky pointed out, playing her finger on her chin.

"We would get in trouble too with our grandparents for playing with their make up."Rose giggled softly.

"I always knew you two would have a streak like that in you" Flipping to the next page, a grin spread across her face. "Remember the time your uncle babysat you.. What was his words again? 'Never, will i ever, babysit again'?". Hope said softly.

"Mom, please don't bring that up." Sky whines, moving her head onto mother's lap.

Rose leaned over, resting her head on her mother's shoulder. "Please don't." Rose said calmly.

"Oh like the time you both shoved your fingers through the outlets."Hope said, glaring at them.

They both smiled sheepishly at her. "It felt great!" They said in union.

Oh i know it did. It was like both of you on energon candy. Hope shivered in fear. "It took me and scott all night to get both to you to calm down," Hope cried, shaking her head lightly. "You never, ever had sugar highs like that, but that, That was the most scariest day of my life. Worst off, is that you both did it at the store as well!"

The twins and hope looked at each other before their lips curled and began to laugh softly.

"Mom?" Rose asked softly, earning hope attention. "Why aren't there any pictures of you and dad?"

Hope froze, staring at them. "Well.."Hope stuttered, clearing her throat. "You see…" Scrap now what do i say. "Your father always moved a lot, so there wasn't a time needed for a family photo. One moment he were there, the next he was gone, always busy, saving the world." Hope said softly. Okay that wasn't all bad i think.

That seem to got the twins to believe what hope said. "Oh" they sadly said in union.

Primus, i wish i could of spoken more about him to them. Hope watches the twins look down. Sky playing with her fingers lightly.

"It's just.." Rose started.

"You never talked about him.." Sky finished.

Both twins looked at their mother in wonder. Hope smiled softly, staring at the twins with soft golden brown eyes. "Because, there no words to describe him without looking at you two so much, that it reminds me of him so much." Hope explained softly, moving from her set, and helping sky onto rose bed before she kneels down, setting her hands on their cheeks.

The twins held a sad smile on their faces. "Really?" the twins asked.

"Is this what's all about?" Hook question."You're mad because of you father?"

They eyes widen before they narrowed and looked down at their hands. I knew it

"Rose, sky. "Hope rubs their cheeks lightly. "Calm down."

They shook their heads, curling their fingers into a fist as hope eyes gazed down but slowly widen slightly to notice the armor spreading over them. Quicker then i expected.

"I hit him."Sky finally ground out the words.

"Hit who?" Hope question before realization clicked. "You don't mean.."

"She isn't the only one who hit vince."Rose pointed out.

"What?" Hope tried to understand the situation. "Why did you?"

If i was prowl now, i'd glitch right there and then, worst, if be in the same position as prowl's son. Suppressing a shudder, rose began to speak. "He confronted us at lunch… I tried too tell him i was sorry, but he wasn't having it. I turned my back on him.."Rose paused, burying her face into her hands.

"He insulted dad. Saying how he took you and got you with us then dumped us both on the street to die. " Hope heart was about to snap in pure anger from what she was hearing. " He said, he'd rather have his father be a wanted criminal then be someone's child who just up and dumps their family…" Sky finished the explanations.

"So you both just snapped?" Hope asked, seeing at the twins nodded. Her eyes stay soft, wrapping her arms around her twins and pulling them closer to her.

The twins moved their arms around her quickly, burying their heads into her shoulders, crying silently. They do have my temper but they rarely show it. A trait only optimus has and i have seen him anger a lot during the times mixmaster, scrapper and bonecrusher were after myself and scavenger, all because of our betrayal to the decepticons. Hope thought to herself, rubbing the twins backs gently.

"We didn't mean to mom, we were so angry."Sky whined between her cries.

"We were so hurt.." Rose groans. "I don't know what else we were feeling." Rose admitted, gripping onto her mother's shirt and forcing her head further into her mother's shoulder.

"You both were confused but it'll be okay now"Hope whispers softly. "It's gonna be okay."

The twins lifted their heads up, rubbing their eyes. "Can we.. be alone for a bit." Rose asked calmly, her eyes were puffy read like sky was.

Hope nodded, kissing their foreheads lightly. "I'll get dinner ready." Hope said softly, walking out of their room.

Making her way down the stairs, she saw scott leaning against the wall.

"I heard, good cover up." Scott said calmly.

"Good cover up?" Hope glares. "My daughters are in distraught because of boy's father won't teach him the manor's of ladies, to show them respect!" Hope snapped.

Scott held his hands up to defend himself. "Relax, sis."Scott said calmly.

Hope glares, marching to the kitchen to cook dinner. Scott followed behind her. "They need him! The need their father." hope stated, turning the stove on and carefully setting a pot down before adding cooking spray to sides and edges.

"I know. "Scott looks behind him, making sure he wasn't being listened on. "He's been asking for you, wondering why you haven't come out of hiding yet."Scott sighs.

"You know why." Hope whines, adding the raw chopped meat into the pot as she mix it. "The day when i and the twins will show ourselves."

"I know, i know. 'Cons will learn of us as soon as your signal and the twins have popped on the radar. "Scott set his hands on hope shoulder. "For now, let me handle things."

Hope nodded as she turned her head to see scott leaving. I hope everything goes well.

-After dinner was made-

Dinner was finally made, hope was walking up the stairs to check on the twins. When she open the door to their shared room, she saw rose holding a piece of paper with sky looking over her shoulder.

Oh no, no no. She knew where that piece of paper came from. It was behind the picture of their earthly grandparents. How did they find it? Did it slip out? Hope could not take it anymore.

She wanted to die in despair. Her handwriting, her cybertronian hand writing was on that paper. She wanted to just reach out, snatch it and rip it apart, but she could not move, not realizing she was holding in her breath.

Sky was looking at it curiously while rose was starting to read it. Hope heart froze in mid pulse, her blood stopping. She listened in as rose spoke in plain english, a bit of a metallic accent hidden in the translation.

"And the weak shall perish in the shadows of a rising darkness." Rose whispers.

Hope finally let out her breath, clearing her throat.

The twins jumped from their spot. "Mom…"Sky asked, looking at her. "What this suppose to mean?"

"Um.." think hook think. " It means to get you bums down stairs for dinner or i'll be a tornado of darkness. " Hope lied.

"Why was it…" Rose wasn't able to finish it.

"Twins"Hope interrupted." not important right now."Hope golden brown eyes held a icy glare.

"But it was hidden behind grandpa and grandma picture."Sky began to protest.

"Why was it back there?"Rose began to held that same icy glare with her golden brown eyes. "What are you trying to hide from us, mother?"

Hope bite back a growl by biting her tongue. These twins are stubborn like their sire. "I am not hiding anything for either of you."Hope lied once more.

Their gonna find out and they won't be happy at all once they find out i was lying this whole time. Hope sighs, she could see the disappointment look on her twins face but she kept her glare up and left the room. She knew they were planning something, but she couldn't tell what it was.

"13 primes, you better not gave them a gift or i'll find some way to rip you're sparks from the allspark itself"Hope muttered to herself.


	8. Ratchet's Addication

Hope decided it was a best idea to get away from the house. The twins spent the night at base during the weekend and since it was still too early for them to be up. Scavenger had given her a ride to base and at this moment, she was in the bunk rooms, watching the twins carefully.

Scavenger as scavenger at the moment, was also watching. He made sure no one came into the room, whether they had holoforms or not, hope didn't want anyone in there with her and the twin, even core flux.  
"Scott.."Hope started. "Look. " Hope pointed at the twins.

Scavenger lifted his head up, his optics widen. They watched the twins forms flicker from the human to cybertronian form, giving the two older siblings the chance to look over them. Rose has a beautiful red upper chassis with a green lower waist to peds. Her frame size was a bit more hourglass like. Her red helm held two perfect white antenna's, similar to optimus's.

Hope reached out, very lightly touching those antenna's as she heard the running engines of a purr. A smile escape her lips. Her eyes gazed over to her other daughter. Sky frame was identical to optimus's, with an hourglass figure like roses. Blue upper frame and white lower frame, two perfect white antenna's stood on each side of their helms.

"Hope, look, right under the antenna's. " Scott pointed carefully under the antenna's were the wordings of the primes.

"Wait, does that say.." Hope paused, getting a closer look. "Reincarnation?"

Scavenger and hope both shared a look but soon fear spiked hope heart. _I need to tell him sooner then i need too._ Hope thought, looking back toward her twins, now seeing their frames were now gone, but replacing those were two human form twins, sleeping on a shared bunk.

Scavenger kneeled down, scooping hook small form up and walked out of the room to leave the twins to rest. "I can't believe it. " Hope muttered.

"Hope, we should've expected, i mean they are his…" scavenger fell silent, being cut off by the icy glare.

"Finish that, i will slice your spike off." hook warned, feeling the hand he was on tense.

By the time they arrived to the main base, hope has saw ratchet run through the ground bridge. Hope heart sunk in fear. "Scavenger.." Hope whispers.

Scavenger set hope down on the human safe area before turning and running after ratchet. Hope walked down the steps, looking toward the shattered glass of a container on the floor with the syringe in the middle.

"Ms. Crowell, Ratchet did something to himself." Raf said softly, a worried frown on his lips.

Hope frowns, looking toward the container and noticing the green energon sliding down the side. _Sythen engeron, by primus ratchet, what have you done._ "Don't worry rafael, i'll see what i can do to talk to ratchet." hope convinced,earning a sad nod from raf. _Or at least try to, who knows what the side effects will be._

She walked back upto the human safe area where the computers were, helping rafael off the ground bridge controls before setting him on the computer chair. She ruffled his hair up before she turned around, watching everyone including her mate and brother.

Relaxing her shoulders, raf got up and walked to the railing. "What happen?" raf asked curiously.

Hope looked at scavenger with fearful eyes but relaxes as scavenger smiled. Lowering his hand down, letting her climb onto his hand and sat down carefully, folding her left leg over her right, letting her right leg hand over the edge of scavenger hand.

"Ratchet was a bit weird." Scavenger muttered softly

"I heard of the glory aftermath but doc bot was one wrecking machine."Bulk stated, pounding his fist together and jabbing his thumb to ratchet.

Ratchet picked raf up, bouncing him a bit. "Hey, little fella."He said, cheerfully before setting raf down.

Hope and scavenger looked at each other in worried as if they were having a silent conversation but unknowingly to them, the medic of the autobot team was watching them with green optics before he turned and walked to the counter.

Arcee and the small group followed them. But hope taps scavenger hand. "The twins will be up soon, i'd like to walk to them"Hope said calmly, earning a calm look from scavenger before he lower his hand down to the floor, letting her climb off and walk down the hall.

She raised her hand, placing her hand against her chest. She blocked out the distant conversation while listening to the hum of her heart. She turned to the right corner as she looked at the floor..

She stopped, looking toward the room of optimus before a frown filled her lips. _Oh my prime, how i wish we could be together once more._ She curled her lips, fighting the tears before she turned and head toward the bunk rooms.

Still she had the uneasy feeling of being watched.

-Later that day-

Hope had returned to the main room by herself. She had to tend to another episode of sky dreams. Frowning formed on her face, she couldn't believe that her daughter was hurting from her dream. She turned her head toward the hall before looking at the bots and raf who stared at her.

"We heard sky screams, is she alright?" Raf questioned worriedly.

Hope nodded her head slowly. "Yes, she alright. Only a nightmare."Hope said calmly.

She felt the floor rumble under her feet as she turn to see optimus walking to her, kneeling down on his right knee and resting his hand down on the floor. "Ms. Crowell…"Optimus started.

Hope shook her head. "Just call me hope, optimus."Hope said calmly, smiling slightly.

Optimus nodded his helm and offer his hand to hope. Hope carefully moved onto optimus hand before he raised up to his pedes. "Has these nightmares occur before?"Optimus asked calmly, walking down the hall.

"Yes, she keeps her nightmare's buried in her."Hope said calmly.

Optimus looked at hope in curious."Buried in her?" He asked, staring at her.

"Oh right, Like she locks it away. You know, she takes a book, tablet or pad and write on it before closing it up and tying it shut?" Hope explained, looking at the leader of the autobots.

Optimus stopped, letting his optics dim before brightening up."It is a way for her to forget, correct?" Optimus hummed softly, walking again.

"Yes. "Hope nods, lowering her head slightly. She could feel the heat rising in her cheeks. She missed being this close to optimus and she let her lips pull a soft smile. "It's her way." Hope said softly.

"Perhaps, if you like to consider, i would like to help sky with her nightmare issues." Optimus offered, looking toward hope.

Hope stares at optimus with widen eyes. "I-i think it is best you ask her that, i do not want her to get the wrong idea that i'm trying to find someone to counsel her"Hope said, holding her hands up.

"Do you prefer her to be hurting?" Optimus question of wary when hope heard it.

"No, I want her to go up against it, fight her nightmares." Hope said calmly, lowering her head. _Just like you, my prime._

Optimus hums softly."Do not worry, hope. Sky will be ready when she is need to be." Optimus wisely said, stopping at the door to the bunk rooms as he kneels down, resting his hand against the floor.

 _Optimus, if only you knew who they truly. Sky and rose are not just average humans, they are you're metal and energon._ Hope nodded her head and reaches out to touch the handle. "I know optimus, thankyou." Hope said calmly, turning the knob.

Optimus smiled softly and nods, standing up slowly. "If you ever wish to speak, just know this that i will be here to listen." Optimus said, turning and walking back toward the main room.

Hope nodded, she watched optimus walk away but hearing whispers in the room made her worried. She knew the twins were up as she walked into the room, she froze as her twins began to glare at her.

Rose stood up, walking over to her mother and the familiar piece of white paper to her. "What is this?" Rose snapped.

"Please mom, tell us."Sky pleaded and looked at her mother sadly.

 _Think of something, think of something_. "It's something your uncle and i use to do when we were little." Hope lied, looking at the cybertronian writing on the paper.

Sky tilted her head but rose crossed her arms. "Mom, we heard everything about you and uncle, please, tell us?" Rose questioned, her eyes soften slightly.

"What does the ' Weak shall perish'?" Sky quietly asked, resting her hands on her knees.

Hope frowns, sighing softly. "Twins, Listen there is a time where everything can be explain and there is a time where danger interferes. It's an old military thing your father's parents did. They were the strong while the enemy became weak." Hope said softly in her lies.

Rose and the twins relaxed a bit and frowns. "Is it.. Hard to talk about our other grandparents?"Rose asked quietly.

Hope nodded. The twins stood up, quickly walking to their mother and hugged her tightly while hope pulled them closer. _If only you knew that your other uncles. I pry hope you meet magnus and not megatron._ Hope moved, resting her hands against the twins cheeks.

The bunker shooed,startling the twins and hope as they ran out of the said bunker to the training room before they stopped to see bulkhead against the wall.

Hope frowned as they watched ratchet walk out of the hole in the wall. " I'll get that fix. I'm no mixmaster but i can do a decent cover up." Scavenger started, walking away from the group, casting a glance to his family before smirking and disappearing around the corner.

"You have competition, bulk." Ratchet pointed out, punching the air. "I'm a bit stronger than i use to be." Ratchet looked at bee."Also a bit faster." Ratchet throw a punch to bee face but never hit him, laughing softly. "Think you can take me, muscle car?" Ratchet dared.

Bee buzzed, Shaking his head and holding his hands up. Hope sighs softly, rubbing her eyes gently. "Wimp." Ratchet said, smirking before clicking at arcee. "How's it humming." Ratchet flirted.

Hope jaw dropped, the twins covered their ears. "Did he just…" Arcee started.

"Flirted with you, yup."Hope finished, causing arcee to look at her then back at ratchet.

"Stronger, Faster and studlier." Bulkhead pointed out, rubbing his head.

"Twins, Stay with them, i want a doctor to doctor chat with ratchet."Hope said calmly, running after ratchet.

-Ratchet room-

Hope looked inside of ratchet room, seeing him holding a container. "I thought optimus said to use it on machines, not autobots." Hope pointed out, crossing her arms.

Ratchet looked at hope then at his container. "I need to be at the top of my game, hope." Ratchet said, moving against the elbow joint.

"Yes, but not like this."Hope said, pointing at the container.

"It's for our survival. We need to depend on it." Ratchet stated, injecting himself with the syth-en.

"No!" Hope shouted, her eyes seeming to glow yellow. "You need to use it for our survival! Do you understand how much optimus will be disappointed in you, ratchet? The best medic, Our medic."Hope snapped, giving the same icy glare at him _. I slipped up didn't i._

Ratchet looked at hope once more, his green optics widen. "Hook…" _Stupid, i did slip up._ Hope stepped back, her vocals making a predatory growl. Ratchet chuckled. "It is you, should've known it was you this whole time."Ratchet said, taking a step forward.

"Ratchet, when optimus finds out…" Hope tried to warn.

"Ooh, he won't know because if you tell, i'll tell him that his mate and offspring, no wait, Sparklings been here this whole time, under his nose." Ratchet pointed out. Hope tighten her lips. _Dang it._ "They twins… they don't know do they?"Ratchet asked.

That was the question that made hope blood run cold as she lower her head, nodding slightly. "If you tell my twins anything, i'll tell optimus." Hope warns.

"Blackmail hook, you gonna drop that low." Ratchet narrowed his optics.

"If i have to protect my babies, _my sparklings_ , then yes." Hope said, crossing her arms.

"So tell me, _hope_ , what are your daughters?"Hope froze. "It's understandable they are prime's daughters but…"Ratchet pause for three seconds. "Unless their the reincarnations.."Ratchet hummed.

Hope looked away. Clenching their fists. "We don't know." Hope muttered.

Ratchet started at her, he knew she was hiding more but as the alarm goes off. Ratchet walked by her. "Tell him, i'll tell the twins."Ratchet said, leaving the room and hope alone.

Hope fell onto her knees, looking at her hands. _How can i be so stupid? I let my temper get the best of me once more._

-Back to the main room.-

By the time hope return to the main room. The twins, and raf were against the railing with core and scavenger watching over them. Ratchet was on the medical berth resting and apologizing. Hope remain silent as she waited until the twins head home and bee taking raf back home as well.

Hope though of stay at base a little longer. She saw ratchet sitting up slightly. She could tell his once green optics were now back to those familiar blue optics. Her body relaxed. "Nurse Crowell, i don't know but i have a feeling that i should be apologizing too as well. " Ratchet said softly.

"It wasn't your fault."Hope smiled slightly. _Atleast he doesn't remember anything_. "So i can't blame you for something you were never in control of." Hope said calmly.

Ratchet nodded calmly, leaning back against the mediberth. "Still, i am sorry for whatever i have said to you." Ratchet apologized.

Hope shook her head. "Let's just try to forget this day, but on one condition, maybe teaching me cybertronian body and in return, i'll teach you our human system."Hope said calmly.

Ratchet stared at her, a soft smile grace upon his lips as it quickly disappear. "Of course."Hope muttered to herself.


	9. Speaking of fate

This is all hope needs to hear that sends shivers down her own spine."And it was written in the covenant of primus, that when the forty-seven spheres align, a perpetual conflict will culminate upon a world forged from chaos, and the weak shall perish in the shadow of a rising darkness."Optimus said calmly, walking around the database system and human safe zones.

"No skies raining fire?" Arcee asked.

"Or multiple weather issues?" Hope questioned, turning her head to optimus.

"Goes without saying. It is a doom prophecy, afterall."Ratchet pointed out, causing hope to shiver.

"I say it's a load of hooey." Bulkhead said calmly, shrugging his shoulders.

"I'd always assumed the ancients were referring to our home planet, but being that cybertron has been dark for eons…"Ratchet said, lowering his head in thought. _Is that how long it's been, no, it's been 16 years since we landed on earth and 16 years of raising the twins._ Hope thought to herself.

"And considering what has befallen this planet, since megatron's arrival here…" Prime said calmly.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. We've known about these superstitions for ages."Bulkhead stated calmly.

"Why all the ominous rumblings now?" Arcee questioned, resting her hands on her hips.

"Because the planetary alignment to which the prophecy refers is nearly upon us."Optimus explained, looking at the database screen.

 _Don't say earth don't say earth_. Hope thought to herself. "And it would seem it's end point "Ratchet looked up. "Is earth." He said.

Hope heart dropped.

Bulk lean slightly back, looking at arcee. "Crazy coincidence" Bulk chuckled. "Right? Bulk asked nervously.

"How long are we talking?"Arcee stepped up.

"Months, weeks, days, even years?" Scavenger spoken up, leaning against the wall.

"A few days at most." Ratchet said softly, looking over his shoulder.

Scavenger looked at hope, seeing her her tighten around the railing. "However unsettling this revelation may be, i am more concerned about those who might believe. That the prophecy speaks to them alone." Optimus explained, looking toward them.

 _Or megatron believing it speaks to him._ Hope sighs softly, looking at scavenger.

Scavenger nodded, walking to them and scooping hope up."I'll be taking your mother for a bit." Scavenger said calmly, rubbing the twins heads with his thumb.

"Alright, pick up uncle as well." Rose said calmly

"And come back safely." Sky said with concern.

Hope nodded and smiled. Scavenger transformed around hope, driving out of the base quickly.

"Something off with scavenger.." Core said, walking to them as he gained their attention.

"What do you mean?" Bulk asked, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, coming from you."Arcee tilts her head. "You sounded a bit concern for him." She stated.

Core engined growled. "I don't care for the stupid 'con, he had that look in his optics." Core snorted, looking away.

"That look."Ratchet turns. "Core, Scavenger been here since prime and hook bonding" That made core tensed."They even been with the autobots a lot longer."Ratchet stares at core slouching frame. "He's going to find hook and hook's sparklings, prime's sparklings." Ratchet muttered calmly.

-Miles outside of jasper-

"Focus!" Scavenger snapped, crossing his arms.

Hope pants, her knees bent as her hand rested on the ground. Small sweatdrops were shining on her forehead while her eyelids were half shut, the glowing from her eyes were yellow and her chest glowing blue.

"Don't open the bond" Scavenger commanded, watching his sister.

Hope kept quiet, nodding her head as she forced herself up as she closed her eyes tightly. Her short black hair was now a mess. Transforming was much harder than she had thought. Pain was coursing through her body causing her to know she was about there but then it stops.

"Perhaps you need to open it.." Scavenger thinks and looks around. "Maybe the bonds to our late brothers."

"But that'll kill me!" Hope complained.

"Yes, but it will work, maybe." Scavenger rubs his chin lightly. "You said ratchet knew but he doesn't remember, correct?" Scavenger asked.

Hope nodded her head. "Yes." Hope confirmed.

"I do not know then." Scavenger said calmly, kneeling down and scooping hope up.

"Do you think something preventing me?"Hope asked, looking up to her brother.

"Perhaps." Scavenger transformed around her, driving back to base as his hologram appeared in the seat.

-Back at base-

Arriving back at base, hope climbed out before scott followed, landing on the ground as he turned and helped hope down the rest of the way.

"Pass!" Rose shakes her head

"Nah" Sky waves her hand.

"Kid in a costume." Jack stated.

"Ballon" Rose sighs.

"Doll in a tree, nope." Sky leans back against the couch.

"Hold!" Jack said and smiled ."The camera sure loves bee."

Sky and rose looked over raf, miko and jack and giggled softly. "What can you do?" Miko asked, leaning back.

"When you're a superstar, you're paparazzi bait." Rose pointed out as she leaned against th back of the couch.

Ratchet looked over and squint his optics."Wait… is that bumblebee" Ratchet question.

"On a conspiracy website where users post evidence of close encounters."Raf starts typing on his computer."But we have it under control, ratchet." Raf clicked the picture. "We just scrub and replace." Raf changed the picture to a feeder cat gif.

" _Mars cat says, 'Take Me To You Feeder' "_

Ratchet laughs, causing the five children to look at ratchet in shock. Hope smirked, and shakes her head. "Gotta admit, that's funny." scavenger pointed out, shifting into his bipedal form as he walks over to the railing as scott and hope walked up the stairs.

Ratchet optics widen and turns back to his database. "Ratchet actually laugh?" Miko questioned.

Ratchet looked at the with an unsure but jack chuckled and looked at optimus. "Hey optimus, do you want to see something funny?"Jack asked.

"No." Optimus plainly said

The five children frowns. "Don't take it personally, primes are built that way." Acree said, walking over.

"Never seen optimus laugh, cry, or lose his cool." Bulkhead said calmly.

Scavenger snorted."Yeah, the lose his cool, you miss the part where he fragged up megatron for harming hook and there was a time hook caught the a very bad virus that nearly offlined him. And i seen prime laugh plenty of time." Scavenger point out all three times.

"Yes, while optimus _sometimes_ keep his emotions in check, Hook and i known him far longer than any of you have and he was different before he was made a prime." Ratchet explained.

"Optimus wasn't always a prime?"Raf asked.

"What was he?" Rose questioned.

"I bet he was still wise in his past." Sky mumbled.

 _Oh how you both don't know._ Hope walked over to optimus by using the catwalk, earning a soft glance from him.

"On cybertron, one isn't born into greatness. Rather, one must earn it." Ratchet pointed out.

"So, different how?" Miko asked. "We talkin' party animal?"

"No no." Ratchet waved his hand slightly. "Optimus was more like...:"Ratchet gazed at jack, rose and sky but as his optics remained on the twins and relaxed his frame. "Rose and sky." Ratchet pointed out.

"What?!"The twins snapped up at ratchet.

"We are nothing like opti-"rose was interrupted by the alarm going off.

Turning their heads to the computer, fowler video image pop up.:: _Prime, those techites my department's been tracking.. We figured it was mech on account of the stealth tactics. Until moments ago when a security feed at the pennington ebbs particle collider capture this::_ The image of soundwave appeared, stealing something.

"Soundwave." Jack said.

"Raf can swap that out for you with a funny cap."Miko offer.

"The 'con without a face made off with a cutting-edge phase conductor. Here's a punch list" Fowler pulled the list up.

"Plasma injector, neutron shield, tesseract?" Ratchet questioned the lat item. "There's only one thing missing if they are intending to build…Their tending to build a space bridge."Ratchet said, earning a look from the five children.

"Their gonna need an ample power source."Hope said, looking at optimus with questionable eyes.

Optimus nod's, lowering his hand as hope carefully walks up onto optimus hand and sat down. "Prime, the 'cons really stepped in it this time." Fowler pointed out, now looking as if he was flying a jet."They hit a u.s. Military lab. Our boys in green will fend them off til you're team shows. "

"Agent fowler, i fear that megatron's desperations may be at it's zenith, and you know that i cannot condone even a single human casualty."Optimus warned.

Fowler sighs, hanging up.

"Mom.." Hope looks at sky, now noticing both raf, rose and bee were gone. "Rose went with raf and bee for a scouting mission" Sky said softly.

Optimus set hope down beside sky and walks away as ratchet opens the bridge , letting the three autobots run through as scavenger and corflux followed suit in their alt modes.

-With Rose, Raf and bee-

"Thanks bee, for bringing me along."Rose said, patting bee's seat.

Bee buzzed happily as rose turned to raf, playing one of the two player racing games with him.

Raf laughed, smile spread across his face while he was winning the race of his game system.

"I'm gonna pass you!" Rose said loudly.

"No you won't." Raf argued playfully.

Soon raf vehicle past the start and finish line, and cheers erupted from the game.

:: _Bumblebee, the team require backup. They are three clicks north from your current position, just off the highway. If you drop raf at the exit ramp, i can bridge him back to base from there.::_ Ratchet informed.

Rose set her game down, like raf did as he picked up his toy car. Rose smiled slightly at race, hearing the disappointed buzzed from bee. "It's okay, bee."Raf smile. "We'll go racing another time."

Hearing fire, rose moved from the passenger seat, covering raf as bee began to swerve around. Raf clung to rose and his car toy as she tighten her arms around him but the shot it bee vehicle causing bee to swerve.

Rose felt something go through her, something burning as her eyes began to close. Her hands dropping down from raf as she lean against the seat on her side with raf beside her. Bee buzzed in worried, watching raf hand fall beside his toy car.

-To the autobots..-

"Ah speaking of fate…" Megatron hissed with a smirk.

Bee walked to the group. Rose and raf in bee's hands, limp and unmoving.

Optimus and the group turned around as their optics widen. Scavenger pushed them out of the way and rushed over to bee before taking rose into his arms and cradling her. Bee looked at him then the others sadly.

Arcee moved over and set her hand on bee hand. "Raf." Arcee tried to wake him.

"Rose.."Scavenger whispers softly.

Both children moved their head and breathed in shallowly.

"He breathing… bearly." Arcee informed.

"Same with rose" _Oh my neice._ Scavenger glares at megatron.

"Ah-ha, it would seem i swatted a bee, and squashed two bugs."Megatron said coldly.

Scavenger shook but hearing rose tired moan, his gazed fell onto rose.

"Ratchet, bridge us back now!"Optimus said.

The bridge opens up, as the four autobots walked to the bridge. "Take her, core."Core stared at scavenger before lightly taking rose. "Get her back to base." Scavenger walks to optimus side.

"Arcee, attend to rafael and bumblebee." Optimus ordered.

Three of the bots walked into the ground bridge. Bulkhead activated his cannon, holding it at megatron as scavenger moved into stands, activating his pulse cannons. Megatron turned and the three autobots disappear.

Scavenger curled his fingers together, letting optimus set his feet onto his hand as he tossed optimus onto the side of the ship before doing the same with bulkhead. He shifted his hand into a grappling hook and tossed it onto the side of the ship, pulling himself up.

-Base-

Hope eyes widen when they saw raf in arcee arms but what scared her the most was her daughter, lying limp and barely breathing in core flux arms. Sky took a single step before trying to break into a run to get to her sister but jack pulled her back and held her close.

"No.." Hope whispers, bring her hands to her chest and curled her fingers together.

Coreflux walked over, kneeling down and lower his hands to hope. Hope carefully rubs rose cheeks lightly, a small whimper escape her lips. "What happen." Ratchet asked, rushing over.

Arcee looked up at ratchet. "Megatron."

Jack had pulled two of the medical beds out, as hope carefully moves rose onto one while arcee set raf onto the other. Carefully hope began to connect the life supports to them. Ratchet my the computers and jack stood by the medical bed where raf was.

"No.."Jack frowned.

"Rafael is't responding, neither is rose." Ratchet began to look through his tools. "We must run diagnostics of his assemblage" Ratchet turned around, holding his tools and looking between them. "Eh, vital statistics."Ratchet began to get frustrated. "Oh, my tools they're all wrong." Ratchet paniced, tossing one of the tools away.

Bee began to buzz after one of the tools shattered a piece of glass. Shaking his hed in worried. Hope flinched and covered her mouth as she closed her eyes. Sky leaning onto her mother side, holding rose hand tightly.

"We need to call my mom." Jack said, pulling his cell.

"You're mother maybe a nurse, like nurse crowell but does she know anything about the effects of energon on a human body?" Ratchet asked, panic running through his optics.

" Wh" Jack narrowed his eyes. "Do you know anything about the human body?" jack snapped.

Ratchet fell silent, looking down and away as he lowered his arms in defeat. "Mom, it's urgent" Jack said, walking away.

" 'The weak will perish.' Be strong, rafael"Ratchet pleaded.

 _Rose, you are strong, please stay with us._ Hope squeezes rose hand lightly with sky's hand as she leans over and placed a kiss on rose forehead.

Hearing the ground bridge open and a door opening and closing, june ran over with jack holding her medical bag. Ratchet running a scan over both motionless children"Measuring the extent of the absorption should determine the proper course of treatment" Ratchet said while june looked over raf and rose vitals and pulses.

"If i don't get these two stabilized now," June turned around to glare at ratchet. "They will not leave this table alive." June snapped."Do you understand me?"

Ratchet looked unsure, stepping back. Hope hiccuped."We need all the help we can get, june." Hope tried to calm her down.

"I know but right now, you aren't completely yourself to help. Just watch her daughter for any signs." June said calmly.

Hope nods slightly, looking down at rose. _Optimus i wish you were here right now._

Bee buzzed loudly, slamming his fist into the wall, causing the three children to stare at him in shock. Arcee moved and pinned bee to the wall. "Bee, Listen."Arcee snapped her optics at coreflux."You too. "Core looked down. " You think i don't know how it feels to watch a partner… harmed? Revenge won't help raf right now. You need to keep you're emotions in check."Arcee said sternly.

Bee and core both looked at raf and rose, their optic's softening. Core and bee touched their helms, shaking their head as they buzzed ad muttered an apology.

:: _Ratchet, how is rafael and rose?_ :: Optimus commed in worried.

"It is too soon to know"Ratchet said softly with his optics casted down.

:: _Their in good hands. I will let scavenger know._ :: Optimus informed.

"Not mine, optimus. Curse my cybertronian pride. " Ratchet closed his optics "We've accepted these humans into our lives, yet i bothered to learn so little of their science or medicine as hope offered."Ratchet said sadly, looking at his hands.

:: _Pull yourself together, old friend. Rafael and Rose needs you.::_ Optimus remained.

"And i have grown to need them." Ratchet whispers softly,

:: _Lock onto my coordinates and activate the ground bridge::_

Ratchet walked to the controls and pulled the handle down, opening the ground bridge. Once the ground bridge lit up, bulkhead came out of it with scavenger behind him, helping him carry the generator.

They set the generator down as they walked over. Scavenger kneeling down and very lightly touches rose head, brushing the bits of hair away from her face with his smallet digit. June watches cautiously before returning to treating the two motionless children.

Hope could see the color around their eyes change, listening to their weak breathing."Jack, help me get them to the car, they're going to the emergency room." June said, looking up from raf and rose.

"Nurse darby, your doctors won't be able to comprehend what's afflicting them, not without decades of study." Ratchet pointed out, turning around before looking back then forward again.

"I don't have time to argue." June stated turning back to the two children

"The effects of an energon blast on an autobot can be devastating enough, but this is a human. I'm not getting any readings."Ratchet whisper the last part, typing away, his optics widen before turning around. "Rafael and Rose both been infected with dark energon." Ratchet stated, narrowing his eyes.

Hope, jack and june all looked at ratchet with shock. _Megatron, you have done so much to my family, and now you have harm my daughter. I can never forgive you…_ "Is there a way to cure them?" Hope asked, looking at ratchet with hopeful eyes.

Ratchet looked at hope, his optics once more soften. "If dark energon is devouring both of them from the inside out."Hope flinched at the thought. "We must expel it and fast, The only possible way i know." Ratchet pointed out.

"How.." Hope questioned.

"Energon.."Ratchet walked over to his table, grabbing a container and placing it into the syringe."I need energon!" Ratchet stated.

"Wait, you said energon was devastating to humans."June pointed out.

"Won't it kill them?"Hope asked.

"Under normal circumstances, quite but i am relying upon the dark matter currently invading rafael's body to meet it head on." Ratchet pointed out.

Hope nodded. _If it causes her transformations, then i do not know what i would do if raf saw her. Or will the extra dose speed up her transformation fast then sky._ Hope looked at her other daughter, watching scavenger hold sky's sleeping form in his arms. _That is all i need right now to deal with one who had already transformed in front of so many._

Ratchet began to take both core flux and bee energon, half a sample of each. Hope and june both pushed the medical beds into the containment pod. While ratchet moved the container into the steady beepings from the typing, june and hope backed out, looking at eachother as the doors shut. The pod began to close, causing both the parents and the children, even the bots to cover their optics from the light.

 _Oh please, oh please don't transform._ The light erupted, engulping the room before fading away. The doors open up as they walked into the pod. Scavenger, bee and coreflux kneeled down. Raf was the first to open his eyes. "Bee…" He weakly said with a smile.

Bee buzzed happily, softing his optics.

A Soft moan was heard, causing hope to grip rose hand tightly as tears finally began to fall. "Mom.."Rose said weakly, opening her once glowing yellow eyes that return to her normal golden brown eyes. "Hi.."

Hope gasped softly, moving her arms around rose neck and pulled her into a tight hug. "Oh my baby, you are alright, you're safe now" hope said softly, keeping rose close.

June smiled softly with the others, watching the mother and daughter. Scavenger set sky dow who waking up from her short nap before noticing rose awake. "Rose.." Sky said quietly, before rushing to the other side of the medical bed.

Rose moved from her mother and held her arms open, letting sky collide into rose chest, crying loudly and gripping the sides of her shirt tightly. Rose rubs her sister head gently, smiling softly. Hope watches them, rubbing her eyes softly. _My little split-sparks are back together and close to me._

Hope looked at june with a frown, she knew she had to do something to try and prevent this and it hurt her. She was angry that rose gotten hurt but upset to see her like this. This isn't something her daughters need.

 _I just hope, i make the right choice._ Ratchet smiled. Miko hugged raf. "Optimus, we did it." Ratchet said.

Hope looked around, frowning softly. She hasn't yet spotted optimus yet, turning her head to ratchet. "Where is optimus?" Hope questioned.

Ratchet frowns, walking to the console and types on it. "Locking onto optimus signal.." Soon beeping sound was heard. "Wait, how is this possible?" Ratchet quietly whispers, his optics widening.

"What? What is it?" Arcee walked over there with bulkhead.

"We need to get optimus out of there now!" Ratchet snapped, quickly walking over to the ground bridge and typing optimus location.

Hope heart sunk in fear. _Optimus…_ Scavenger walked over, setting the holographic form of scoot beside her as _scott_ set his hand on hope shoulder and shook his head. "It's gonna be alright, hope." _scott_ said, squeezing hope shoulder lightly.


	10. Hopes Mate: Optimus Duty

Rose and sky stayed close to each other on the medical bed, seeing sky laying her head on rose lap and rose hand on sky head, carefully petting her. Hope smiled slightly, relieved that rose had not fully transformed.

Hope had taken a blood sample during the early commotion. Ratchet, bulkhead, scavenger and arcee leaving to retrieve optimus while leaving bee and core-flux at the ground bridge controls. Looking through the microscope for any signs of lighter color in the blood of rose but relieved to see none.

Good, she will be safe. But it'll be a matter of time where rose and sky will give in. Hope looked toward her daughters, sky spoke softly to rose quietly, reading a book and rose was playing with sky hair, listening to her voice.

"Any signs of energon in their blood, hope?" june asked, smiling softly.

Hope looked over to june and shook her head. "None, they are cleared."Hope said reassuring.

June nods, setting a comfort hand on hope shoulder before walking to raf. The sound of the ground bridge caused the two remaining bots and humans to look at it. Watching bulkhead and ratchet help optimus walk through with arcee behind them.

Core moved, pushing the larger medical berth to them before stopping. "Easy optimus, you've been exposed to a massive amount of dark energon." Ratchet said calmly.

Optimus looked up, his optics weakly soften up. " I am not the only one." He said tiredly.

The medic and wrecker helped optimus down onto the medical berth. Optimus began to smile softly. "Hey.." Raf said tiredly, returning the smile.

"Hi, optimus."Rose said calmly, waving her free hand tiredly.

June looked up at optimus. "He's lucky to be alive."June scolded.

Optimus frowns, lowering his optics in disappointment.

Jack walked down the steps. "Megatron found more of the dark stuff?" jack asked with a frown.

"A Volcano full."Acree pointed out.

"The question is 'How' " Bulkhead asked, looking at ratchet.

"No."Ratchet shakes his head. "The question is, 'What?' as in, ' what in the world is the blood of unicron doing on earth?" Ratchet said calmly, pointing at the ground the rolling his shoulders.

"The 'cons killed a unicorn?" Miko asked with a raised eye brow.

The bots looked at her confusion. Sky sat up, pulling her backpack close and digs through it before pulling out a fairytail book and opens it, showing the bots. "This is a unicorn, it's a white horse, with a horn on it's head. Prances around…" Sky was about to finished but miko beat her to it.

"All sparkly?"Miko finished, wiggling her fingers.

"Unicron.." Ratchet rephrased. "An ancient evil whose fossilized blood that comprises the matter which we call dark energon as legend would have it."Ratchet stated.

"So you're saying this unicron is some kind of boogeyman?"June asked, resting her elbow on her hand before crossing that arm over her other arm.

"Boogeyman?" Ratchet questioned

Sky walks to miko, flipping through the pages and held the picture up of a creepy shadow dude that was behind a closet door. "Make-believe creepy guy who hides in your closet." Miko explained.

"No, Nurse darby. Unicron was very real. Was. That is, well, i do believe he once existed i just don't subscribe to the theory that his primordial life forces is the substance whiched.."Ratchet paused, looking at raf. "Which harmed raf and rose. "Ratchet said softly.

"I heard enough." Hope walks to rose bed, lifting the sides up. "Jack, please, help me get raf and rose into the car." June asked.

Bee began to buzz. Sky eyes widen and walked to their mother. "Mom, you can't do that.." Sky pleaded.

"Mom, i thought he was doing better." Jack said.

"Sky, you know my limits of how far i take it without you girls being harmed and look at rose." Hope stated, pointing at rose. Sky shoulders fell, looking down. "You'll both be going to home after rose is completely examined. " Hope said, setting her hand on sky shoulder.

"Raf needs to be examined by real doctors and raf family needs to know what happen, His real family."June pointed out, causing the medic to lower his head.

"Mom, raf's family can't protect him. Not like they can."Jack said calmly, pointing at the bots.

"Jack right, mom." Sky said, walking beside jack.

Sky, you don't know. It's not safe. Hope shook her head, seeing optimus stand up slowly. "June, hope, it deeply grieves me that i have failed. But i will do everything in my power to ensure that no harm comes to our human friends, or any human ever again." Optimus said, walking up to them slowly.

Hope and june stopped pulling the beds and looked up at optimus. "Optimus, they're children. They don't belong in your world." June started to speak calmly.

But mine do but they are human still. "They should be worrying about grades, proms dates, pimples. Not their own survival!" Hope finished. It hurts me to say it.

"Mom, hope, dark energon is pouring out of the earth. It doesn't do that. This could be about everyone's survival, not just ours." Jack pointed out.

"He's right mom, Take rose out there and who knows what will happen." Sky said softly, rubbing her head very lightly.

"You're coming with us, all five of you" June demanded.

"And they will not be coming back." Hope stated, narrowing her eyes. Hope turned her head, to see scott hologram not moving as he stood by scavenger. Hope turned with june, pushing the medical beds to june car.

"I understand."Optimus said, nodding his head

"That's it?" Miko started, running to optimus as he looked down. "After all we've been through together? 'See ye' What about our freedom to choose?" Miko asked, resting on hand on her hip.

"That may fly on their planet but not here on earth."Hope helped rose and raf into the car. "Get in." June rested her hand on her hip, pointing at her back seat.

Miko scoffed. " Do you expect me to ride in a non-transforming vehicle?" Miko asked, crossing her arms and tapping her left fingers against her forearm.

"Miko, Were serious." Hope narrowed her eyes. "Get.. in.. now" Hope said, coldly. Biting back a cybertronian growl.

" You're not my mother, neither are you." Miko said, leaning forward.

"Miko!" Bulk warned, looking at her softly.

"Neither are you!" Miko snapped.

"Well, she's your mom sky." Core said calmly, kneeling down on his right knee.

"We'll i am yours, lets go jack."June said, pointing at the ground.

"You too sky, move it." Hope ordered, walking to the passenger side.

Jack and sky looked at their guardians. Rose looked through the back window, shaking her head. Sky turned to see her sister and nods slightly. "She is.. You mom." Arcee said, her voice cracking.

Sky narrowed her eyes. "I'm sorry mom, but i'm staying." Sky said, walking closer to core.

Hope shoulders fell, her eyes widen in disbelief. No, sky, i'm sorry. Hope looked down, sighing softly in anger before moving into the passenger side.

"I'm staying I'm sorry." Jack said, turning his head away.

June looked at jack surprise, anger burning in her eyes before she looked down and turned away. She shut the back door and got in. Rose and raf touched the window as bee and core walked closer

"Ratchet, activate the ground bridge" Optimus commanded.

"No thankyou"June snapped, pulling back before driving down the tunnel and out of the hall.

::Prime, do you copy:: Fowler called through the database computer.

"I hear you, agent fowler." optimus walked over to the computer.

::Been watching the news? Mother nature's got a twitch in her britches.:: Fowler comfirmed.

"We know about the volcano." Optimus informed.

::And the quakes?:: Fowler questioned.:: Seven major tumblers of the exact same magnitude at the exact same time as a volcanic eruption. All over the globe on different tectonic plates, in theory, unrelated, if they hadn't happen..::Fowler started.

"At the exact same time." Ratchet finished.

Sky, jack and miko walked to the human safe zone as jack and rose leaned against the railing.

"Weather issues and it all starts with a volcano."Sky pointed out.

Jack nodded his head in agreement."Yeah, you're right. "Jack said, nodding his head at Sky.

"Check it out. More good news." Miko pointed at the tv news. Jack and Sky walks over to it and both their shoulders feel in worried.

::freak storms unlike any the region has seen. Tsunamis threaten the canadian coast, while lightning storms pummel the gobi desert. Meanwhile, electromagnetic anomalies plague urban power grids. These abnormal global phenomena are leaving most to wonder why now and what next:: Report stated.

"Mom…" Sky whispers, turning back toward the tunnel entrance

::Don't tell me your 'cons have built a weather machine.:: Fowler said coldly.

"One that powerful? Highly unlikely." Ratchet stated calmly.

"I do not believe the appearance of dark energon at this point in time to be coincidental."Optimus said calmly.

"Core, bee, please. My mom and sister. Raf and june, please can you.." Sky asked in worried.

"Optimus, Will you allow us to go?" Core asked, turning his head toward prime.

Optimus nodded his head. "Go save out human friends." Optimus commanded, his blue optic's watched the group with worried optics.

Bee and core nodded their head quickly before shifting into their alt-modes and quickly driving down the tunnel. Scavenger walked over and looks at rose, watching her nods before he transformed, revving his heavy engine before driving after the two autobots.

"They'll be fine, sky." Jack said calmly, setting his hand on rose shoulder.

"I don't know, jack. Until i see them, then i know for sure."Sky said quietly, lowering her head.

"Have faith, young one."Optimus stated, looking toward the two children.

* * *

Rose leaned on her left side, her hands resting on her lap and her red hair head pressed against the window. Listening to raf count the flashes of light in the dark clouds.

In front of her, was her mother who gazes every now and then through the side view mirror to check on rose and seeing her sadden look, made hope feel a little regret.

June reached up, fixing the rearview mirror as she saw raf frown. "You okay back there raf, rose?"June asked, turning her eyes back to the road.

Rose shrugged her shoulders, closing her eyes as a single tear fell down her cheeks. Hope heart dropped at the sight, she had hurt her daughter feelings. I'm so sorry, rose.

"W-we saw lightning I'm counting until the thunder" Raf stated, looking out the window.

June chuckled nervously with hope as she leans forward with a slight smile. Hope held a worried look. " Looks like a storm."Hope said calmly.

"My garden will love it" June convince, looking out the window slightly.

Rose jumped in her seat as she heard the thunder clashes. Hope eyes widen, watching the thunder shot hit the ground as june began to ! Hope bite back her lips as she held the handle above her head, gripping it tightly.

Rose pulled raf close, keeping her arms around him. June tried to get control of her car but she swerved again when another lightning hit as she tries to dodge the lightnings but the car swerved into a circle before hitting a telephone pole.

Rose moves her arms away from raf, looking over him for any injuries as he smiled softly. Hope and june sat up and looked behind them. "Rose, Raf?"Hope questioned,

"Are you both okay?"June asked, both staring at the children.

Raf nods, humming in conforming. Rose nodded her head. Wind began to whistle around the car, making the four passengers look around. "What's that?" June asked, looking at hope. \

She saw hook stare ahead of them, lifting her hand up. June looked and saw the tornado heading toward them. "No!" June began to get the car started.

Raf and rose eyes widen in worried. "Come on, come on, come on!" June kept trying the engine to turn over as it worked, she began to drive backwards but the car began to lift up. "Rose, protect raf!" Hope yelled, covering her ears.

Rose nodded, pulling raf close to her and held him. Raf grips rose shirt, keeping a tight grip.

Scavenger drove ahead of bumblebee and core, hearing hope cries from their bond before it fade. Spotting the vehicle not far from him. He transformed, skidding to the stop as he activated his hook. Core and bee transformed beside of him as they ran toward the vehicle.

Bee first to reach out, gripped the front part of the vehicle. Scavenger swung the hook before whipping it ahead and let it wrap around core wrist. Core gripped the rope that held the hook before he reached out and wrapped an arm around bee waist.

Scavenger began to slide, stepping backwards, he reached out, gripping the telephone pool behind him.

Bee began to buzz as scavenger watched as he saw raf then rose climbing out into bee hand. June was next in line to follow. The telephone pool snapped in scavenger grip. "Scrap! Hurry!"Scavenger yelled.

Scavenger tripped the rope in his hands, activating the reeling, pulling the autobots in slowly. Scavenger head snapped up, seeing the car fly while bee held the door. "Hope!"June yelled.

"Mom!" Rose cried out.

Raf tried to reach out for hope before a hand appeared, hope head poked out, smiling softly. Finally scavenger pulled in the autobots away from the tornado, he unwraps the hook off of coreflux quickly before transforming with bee and core, watching bee transform aroud the humans and drive back to base.

"Thankyou.." June said softly

"Thankyou so much bee." Hope said softly, her voice cracking before she held rose closer to her.

Rose shook, hugging her mother close. "Maybe you both should listen next time." Rose said softly, trying to lighten up the mood.

June and hope chuckled slightly, nodding their head.

* * *

Driving through the tunnel into the main room. Scavenger and core were the first to transform. Sky and jack both ran down the steps, heading to bee vehicle. Bee pulled to a stop, lifting his door open as the two parents gotten out with raf and rose.

Sky smiled happily and ran to her mother and sister, hugging them both.

"Uh, we're back!" Raf said, jumping out of bee.

Ratchet relaxes, nodding his head. "And we are glad."Ratchet said calmly.

"Are you alright?" Jack said, causing june to turn around.

"I will be." June said with a nod.

Hope and the twins watched before they walked around, staying close to each other. Scavenger followed the three, kneeling down before whispering softly. "Hope, may i speak with you privately?" Scavenger asked calmly.

"At a time like this?" Hope asked, turning around to look at him.

Scavenger narrowed his optics. "Yes. twins, can you stay with core for a little."he asked calmly.

The twins nods, leaving their mother side and walks to core.

Scavenger stood up, picking hope at the same time before walking down the hall away from prying ears. "Hope, you almost got detected!"Scavenger hissed, narrowing his optics.

Hope lower her head. " I am sorry, i panic."Hope said quietly, resting her hands on scavenger thumb.

Scavenger sighs, rubbing his eyes before speaking in cybertronian."You need to be more careful."Scavenger said, looking at hope.

"Rose and raf were in danger, i couldn't do anything but call for help." Hope tried to convince her brother.

"We were already on the way. We knew the moment you left with june and raf the moment fowler called. I would of told you sooner but the bond was still close." Scavenger stated, setting hope down.

"I should've waited then."Hope said calmly, looking at her hands.

"We were lucky enough that you didn't transform, right there and then, hook."Scavenger said calmly, crossing his arms.

"I know, scavenger, i'll be more careful next time this happens." Hope promised, nodding his head calmly.

A voice was heard, causing the two to snap their heads to see the medic glaring at them. Scavenger lower his shoulders in fear while hope gulped. "So, you been here this whole time and never told us?" Ratchet said coldly.

"Ratchet, please, understand. I.." Hope fell quiet as ratchet held his hand up.

"I don't want to hear it." Ratchet crossed his arms. "How long have you been like this?"Ratchet crossed his arms.

"Six teen years."hope muttered softly.

"Ratchet, light up a bit. We kept it hidden this long and all we ask is if you can.." Again ratchet glare forced the siblings to remain silent.

"I will only keep this hidden until you tell the twins."ratchet stated. "But, in return, you'll visit me for diagnostics to find a way to revert back to your normal self, your mech form. "Ratchet pointed out, turning away.

"We understand, ratchet."The siblings said in union, earning a smirk from ratchet before watching them walk away.

"Good, now return back to the main room before everyone else gets worried." Ratchet said calmly.

The two followed ratchet from behind, nodding their heads.

When they arrived back, they saw fowler had arrived. Hope walked up the stairs, standing by june and rubs her head.

"Everything alright?"June asked softly

"Everything peachy." Hope smiled softly.

"We have learned this.." Ratchet spoken up, catching everyone attention."as with the so-call magma from the volcano, these earthquakes originate far below the earth's crust, from the very center of the earth's core, in fact." Ratchet said.

Everyone looked at the images on the picture, seeing the lines and the core lighten up."Quakes don't start there."Fowler pointed out, leaning against the railing."Do they?" fowler question, looking at june.

Hope sighs, looking at her twins as they walked over to look closer at the screen. " Tiny tremors rising and falling in a consistent pattern. Almost like.." Ratchet narrow his optics before widening them in shock. "By the allspark!" Ratchet began typing. "If i convert these data points to the audio files.." Ratchet said

"What.." Fowler narrow his eyes. "What is it?" He demanded

" Well, listen.." Ratchet said softly.

A loud thudding sound entered hope ears. Her eyes widen in realization. She head turned to scavenger, seeing his frame tensed. "A cybertronian heartbeat.."Sky said in realization.

How did she.. Nevermind, not important right now..Hope thought to herself, looking at june.

"how is that possible?" Hope asked

"A heart pumps blood. There's nothing inside the earth to pump except.."June didn't finish.

"The blood of unicron" Raf said, his eyes widen in fear.

Unicron is our planet! Oh no.. Hope cover her face, shaking her head in fear.

Sky body tensed, she covered her ears as her eyes widen. Raf looks at her and frowns." ! "Raf shouted in fear.

Hope head snapped toward sky and bolted to her. She gripped sky hand and held her close, burying her daughter head into her chest, listening to her screams in pain. " Sky, talk to me, come talk sweetheart. " Hope pursed her lips tightly in fear.

 ** _-In sky vision-_**

Sky saw it, the dark smoke within the volcano. She stood on the edge, watching the purple liquid bubble and spit up and back down into the energon. She took a step back, almost tripping over her own feet.

She heard the devil's voice, looking up as her eyes widen in fear. The head that formed within the smoke appeared, it's purple menacing eyes glazed toward her. She knew she could hear his cold laughter. His sinister voice, everything that made him sound like a devil.


	11. Hope's Mate: Optimus Battle Part 1

Sky pants heavily, hunching over her knees. Her nightmares never appeared. Rose rubs sky back, looking at her mother with answers.

It can not be.. By the primes, let it not be..Hope frowns, moving sky onto the bed and rubs her head.

"Hope, is she alright?" June asked, walking slowly over to them.

Hope looked over at june slightly before turning her gaze at sky, watching her daughter eyes slowly shut close, listening to her breathing that slowly even up. Is it the vision of the primes? Hope questioned herself.

" Nurse darby, i think it would be best to allow hope some time to her daughters."Ratchet said, convincing the women enough to see her walk back back to the others.

"You mean something's down there inside our planet?"Miko asked, pointing at the ground form bulkhead shoulders.

"I fear that the earth's very core is not comprised of magma as you're science has suggested, but of dark energon." Optimus stated, looking at the humans carefully.

"And if we're hearing a spark, then unicron is the rising darkness that the prophecy foretold." Ratchet pointed out, rubbing his chin lightly.

"So, how do we spot this thing from rising?" Fowler asked, looking at optimus

"That, i am afraid was not foretold." Optimus said, shaking his head

"How can something be in our earth's core?" Hope asked, standing up as she crossed her arms.

"And be alive?" June asked, looking at them.

"Such a thing is not unprecedented."Optimus said before telling the tale

Oh i knew where this was going. Hope through to herself, walking to the railing.

"Before the beginning, There was primus, and there was unicron. One, the incarnation of creation and the other of destruction. For eons, primus and unicron battled.." Hope could see the distance in optimus optics as he told the tale. " The balance of power shifting between them more times then could be counted. Only by creating the thirteen, the original primes who preceded me, was primus finally able defeated unicron and cast him out. Primus became one with the very core of our planet, creating life through the well of allspark.. While unicron was never to be heard from again, until now." Optimus said, finishing the story.

As i fear, both rose and sky have those same markings, the thirteen prime, but which crossed her arms in thought

"Maybe we can find the hole this uber-'con left when he dug himself all the way down there and fill it full of explosives." Fowler said harshly,

"Agent fowler, i do not think optimus meant it that way of how unicron gotten to earth." Hope said calmly, earning a confused look from fowler.

"Nurse crowell is right, I do not believe that earth became unicron home but rather that with time and gravitational force devries collected around the slumbering titan." Optimus said calmly, nodding at hope.

"Forming your earth itself." Ratchet said calmly, looking at fowler.

"It wasn't hard to figure out. Unicron blood wouldn't it simply go through the core willingly if unicron had landed on the planet. But with time and years upon years of rocks and meteorites piling up and hovering in front of the sun, he began to create life of his own without knowing it." Hope pointed it out, earning surprising looked from her friends and family.

"And what now? He only awakening now due to the magnetic pull created by the planetary alignment." Arcee said calmly

"Okay, well, what happens when unicron wakes ups from his billion-year nap?" Jack questioned, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, does he stretch and Kapow!" Miko said, making a explosion stance on her bum.

"Earth poufs to dust?" Rose questioned.

June looked down before hope walked over. "You don't know, do you?" Hope asked, sighing softly.

"My guess is that unicron has transcended physical form as we know it. Nonetheless, we must find a way to ensure that this force of nature never fully awakes. The fate of your planet depends upon it."Optimus said sternly.

Hope and rose looked at each other before turning toward sky, who tossed and turn every second on the couch. Ratchet gazed at hope, seeing her lost in thought and words. "Hope, may i ask you of something back in the lab, perhaps i can see if your knowledge will allow this to work." Ratchet questioned calmly.

Hope nodded her head, walking to ratchet before allowing him to pick her up carefully and set her on the ground as he walks out of the main room, heading toward the lab. Hope followed closely behind him.

* * *

"Ratchet, what is this about?" hope questioned the medic in front of her.

Ratchet walked into the lab as hope followed inside but what stopped her, caused her to freeze. Her optics gazed at the mech in front of her, resting on a slanted berth. Life support systems keeping his frame alive.

The green mech chassis raised and fell, His servo's were partly replaced with newly digits. His right leg was barely repaired. The side of his red visor was broken and cracked, revealing his offlined optics. His right shoulder plate was completely missing, revealing the silver protoform.

But what caught her attention was the blue glow emanating form under the attached tubing where the spark was. He's alive.. Long haul.. Alive. Tears swelled in hopes eyes as she walked closer to long haul side, resting her hand on his remaining leg.

"He's been in stasis for quite sometime now. He remained online during the time on cybertron. He shattered all bonds to he would make sure you stayed online with scavenger. To our surprise, he survived when arcee and cliffjumper rescue him from shockwave." Ratchet said calmly, watching hope carefully.

Hope nodded shakily, resting her head on long haul remaining leg, crying softly."I'm just glad he's here." Hope muttered softly.

"Hook, you're daughters are they, by chance, reincarnations of thirteen primes.." Ratchet questioned calmly, looking through his equipment

"Yes, Sky visions seem to have made a turn. She won't speak of them but she does know what's to come, she always have." Hope sighs and sat down by long hauls foot, rubbing her eyes.

"And rose?" Ratchet looked at hope and began to work on long hauls servos.

"I don't know."Hope looked up at ratchet. "She has that tinkering gift, but so nowhere near solus prime. If you have a datapad of prime markings, it will be helpful." Hope said calmly, looking at ratchet.

Ratchet nearly dropped his equipment, whipping his head around to stare at hope in shock. "They already started to develop their prime markings!" Ratchet said, nearly shouting.

"Shh!" Hope hissed at ratchet, before sighs. "Quiet. Only scavenger knows. But yes. Their antennas are almost formed and the markings are showing." Hope said calmly, pulling her knees to her chest.

"When will you tell optimus about it?" Ratchet questioned, looking at hope sternly.

"Planning on telling him after all this, after i tell the girls about who he is."Hope said softly, wrapping her arms around her legs.

Ratchet frowns, nodding his head and smiled slightly. "You do make the right choices, hook. I am glad i had found out before the others." Ratchet said, keeping that slight smile.

"I'm glad you did. Ratchet, thankyou. For everything. Accepting us, saving long haul, keeping our secret. Wouldn't do it without you, my friend." Hope said calmly, returning the smile.

Ratchet snorts. "Puh-lease, without me, you wouldn't know what to do. Always needed that edge." Ratchet said with snark, smirking at hope.

"Watch it ratchet, i already said thank you, not to be at your mercy."Hope warned, pointing her finger at him.

Ratchet blinked before chuckling softly.

(Sky Pov)

Her head started to hurt again. She raised her hands up, rubbing both sides of her head slightly to ease the incoming headache. Closing her eyes tightly, she felt the painful headache come and stay. She couldn't understand why it becoming an every minute dream.

Her eyes shot open. The pain increased within head. Her fingertips pressed against her scalp as she began to whimper. Tears slowly forming on both corners of her eyes. "R-rose.."She whined for her sister.

If on que, rose had moved toward sky and wrapped her arms around her younger twin. She could feel rose shift a little by the head, searching for their mother until sky mouth opened, letting out a scream of pain.

Her vision faded to black, replacing the darkness with an image of the volcano. One similar to the same volcano she had saw but this time.. She could almost see into it but the dark, volcanic smoke covered the opening.

* * *

 _But a single gray frame was spotted, megatron. She recognized him, seeing him stand on the edge of the volcano. Grinning." I feel your presences! Share your very spark! I call on you as my lord and master, oh, mighty unicron." Sky had heard megatron chant out the words._

 _She watched the volcano rumble before the optics and face formed within the volcanic smoke. Megatron slowly stepped back." Who dares to speak to me?" Unicron said coldly and demandingly._

 _Megatron kneeled down toward the sight of unicron. "Your servant, most humble." Megatron said, bowing before gesturing toward himself. "Megatron, leader of the decepticons, and your very harald, the one who wielded the dark energon which bind us to awaken you once again! The prophecy has been fulfilled! It's only the beginning of what we should accomplish together"_

Was this the prophecy?! To awaken unicron?! She watched megatron stood up. Her eyes widen slowly, listening his next words carefully. " For you shall rule this planet and those who walk upon it through me!" Megatron stated.

 _If sky could, she would tensed up by his words right now. " Prideful fool!" Megatron tensed, his optics widen in shock. " How dare you to think you are capable of summoning my life force? I rise because i have deemed it my time!" Unicron smoke face moved closer to megatron"Unicron warned megatron._

 _"Master.."Megatron stepped back, away from him. "I did not mean to overstep."Megatron said, almost graveling to him_

 _"Silence, worm!" Unicron raises up. Sky eyes narrowed, seeming the smoke clearing up a little to show the shadow figure of his form. "I have no need of your lowly assistance." Unicron stated, staring down at megatron._

 _Megatron thought for a second before getting onto his knees, now graveling to unicron. "Please, my lord! I exist only to serve you!" Megatron plead._

 _Sky now kinda feel bad for megatron, kind but not really. She watch the vision slowly began to fade. "What is this i sense?" She heard unicron say. "A taint of primus? Here?" Unicron said with shock._

 _Megatron began to stood up. "That is optimus the last of the primes, our sworn enemy." Megatron stated calmly, holding an iron fist up._

 _"You profess loyalty to me, yet allow a disciple's of primus to live?!" Unicron said in a scolding question._

Disciple's? There more than one prime? _Sky questioned herself.._

 _"I will destroy him for you!" Megatron said with courage. "His screams will be heard!"_

 _"I grow weary of your prattle. Surely if you had the power to destroy this prime, You would have done so already. I will deal with him myself" She heard unicron said before his figure disappeared within the smoke._

 _The image turned black before sending her back into darkness. She could hear the pounding of a heart beat. Her eyes slowly began to flutter open as her vision began to clear, seeing the haze image of two people standing over her._

* * *

Once her vision clears, she noticed the worried look of her mother and sister face. She moved a bit as she sat up, her hands curled on the edge of the cushion as she rubs her head lightly. The pain from her headaches were gone.. The video like image that played through her head was longer than she expected.

"You okay, sky?" Rose voice snapped sky out of her thoughts.

With a nod of her head, she smiled lightly." Yeah, i'm fine."Sky said quietly.

::Ratchet..:: Optimus voiced from the comm's, made sky wonder what had happened while she was 'knocked out '. ::This epicenter is consistent with the finding of the others.:: Optimus said calmly.

:: Its terrain is rich in ore, just like the others.:: Scavenger announced.

"So, what does that tell us?" Fowler questioned.

Hope stood up, walking toward june side before setting her hands on the railing calmly. Rose helped sky up and over to the three children. "It follows that the natural metals in our earth's would be extensions of unicron" Hope said calmly, watching her daughters closely.

"His limbs, if you will."Ratchet pointed out

"So, he did have his morning stretch, which is why these quakes happened."June said calmly.

The fast beeping rate was heard. Hope looked up toward the reading, understanding it perfectly. "Optimus, i'm detecting a swell in unicron spark activity." Ratchet informed.

::Rest assured, ratchet, i will proceed with vigilance.:: Optimus reassured calmly.

Hope could hear something in the background of optimus's com-link. Her spark increased a bit more but she kept it hidden. She gripped the handles as she could tell that dry tone voice was not optimus at all. Unicron.. There?!

Metal on rock clashing sounds were wear. She couldn't believe what was gone until optimus voice rang out. :: I humbly request your audio, lord unicron.:: Optimus made a request.

::Prime, what are you-:: Scavenger voice rang out but paused. Hope could tell why scavenger had stop. Optimus probably used his stern glare, i wonder..

::And what would a prime be so compelled to say to me?:: Unicron voice was heard out. Hope head turned toward the children then at the adults in confusion.

:: To make this appeal not for myself but for this planet which you constitute and the beings who inhabit it. Humankind relies upon you for life, sustenance. Your resurrection will only result in the destruction of a species which evolved from the seed of your greatness.:: Optimus explained calmly.

I don't think… unicron will be kind enough to thought to herself, her lips frowning softly as she crossed her arms over her chest lightly.

::So, this humankind of whom you speak, you consider them my progeny?:: Unicron said, pointing out his question.

::Indeed.:: Optimus stated.

::Parasites! They, too, shall know my wrathful hand once i am finished with you!:: Unicron said loudly.

::Optimus!: Scavenger yelled before he was cut off from the comlink.

Hope eyes widen. Her arms tighten around her small figure as she frowns could a god like unicron sound so cold. He's worse then what earth's devil is. She shivered at the thought.

The sounds of a grunt was heard from the comlink that snapped her thoughts away as she looked toward the computer. "Ratchet what's going on?" Hope asked quietly, almost in a whisper. Her golden brown eyes looked toward the medic in fear.

Ratchet head turned toward her. He could see the fear in her eyes before his attention returned toward the computer, working his way to get a satellite feed.

Fire blast were heard next before another set of rumbles were heard until the voices as if more the one unicron was there. ::Yes, disciple of primus, on this very day, for unicron may be one, but we all are unicron!:: They said in union.


	12. Hope's Mate: Optimus Battle part 2

**Sorry for the long wait, kinda hard to focus when you had idea's for another transformer story xD**

 **But please enjoy the story. Im working on the next chapter now, should have it done by tonight or tomorrow.**

:: _Optimus have you uncovered any further signs of unicron's emergence?_ :: Ratchet voice rang out of optimus audio.

Scavenger grumbled, standing beside optimus. His right hand was holding his left wounded arm while growled lowly. "Unicron is power incarnate, and you, the last of the primes, shall perish." Unicron said calmly.

 _Atleast he doesn't know of the twins._ Scavenger thought to himself. His red optic's narrowing toward unicron coldly.

:: _I take that as a yes. We're on our way.::_ Ratchet informed.

"Negative. Bridge scavenger back."Optimus commanded, his blue optics gazed at scavenger.

"But Prime, i can still fight."Scavenger stated.

"Unicron cannot be defeated by sheer force. He wants me, ratchet. Scavenger."Optimus said, stepped forward and activating his Path blasters.

"Prime, i made a promise to hook and i ain't going anywhere."Scavenger scold, stepping forward while releasing his left arm, shifting both his arms into scatter blasters.

Optimus looked toward scavenger, nodding his head calmly. Optimus knew there was no point in arguing with a constructicon, one that is very loyal to his mate. "This fight must be mine alone."Optimus pointed out.

"Heh, you mean our fight."Scavenger pointed out.

Each unicron clone jumped off the edge, falling toward optimus as each path blaster was lined up and aimed, fired into each clone. Scavenger turned around to guard the back side of optimus as he watched the unicron figures charge toward him.

Scavenger waited a little longer for them to get closed before he pulled the trigger, allowing the multi rounds of ammo fly into the clones, causing them to crumble by the shot of the scatter blasters.

His optics moved toward optimus, watching him jump off the ledge and onto another as scavenger turned and followed after him. Scatter blasting his way through behind a unicron clone before he jumped off the ledge and landing next to shifted is right pathblaster into a sword as he sliced and shot his way through. Scavenger watched the path being cleared as he followed behind optimus. Using his scatter blaster to shift into a gear shredder, before spinning around and taking aim, as he fired at the ground. Allowing a Disc to fly out, bouncing of the ground as it sliced through the clones until it ricochet off the rocky walls into another as it repeated.

Turning his back once more on the clones, he chased after optimus from behind. Watching prime leap into the air as the ran past the fallen clones. The ground began to rumble as he watched the ledge he was on to fall. He shifted his arms back into his hands as he kicked off the fallen ground.

He flipped onto the ground, running behind optimus. Just in time to see him get knocked off the edge." Prime!" Scavenger called out, watching the multiple close jump down toward the prime.

Scavenger activated his hook, pulling his arm toward his left as he swung the hook around three of the unicron clone before jerk his arm toward the other direction, forcing the clone to be swinged toward the same direction of his right side.

Once his hook detached, the clones flew into the canyon walls, crumbling away as he lands on the ground. He winces slightly, looking at his left arm to see the damage that was done from the first strike by the first unicron.

He turned around to see prime pinned to the wall, on the ground. He heard the blaster being fired as he turned around.' _If this means i lose an arm then by all means, protect the prime._ ' Scavenger ran at the clone side, pushing off the ground as he shouldered charged into the clone and knocked him away from the prime.

Watching the clone stumble away, he shifted his grappling hook into his scatter blaster and took aimed before firing at the clone as he watched it fall over before turning his arm toward the second, blasting at it's leg.

Prime stood up quickly, covering scavengers back as he fired at the two unicron clones before shifting his path blasters into his blades, slicing the second clone. Scavenger raised his foot up, kicking away the clones in front of him as he spun around, elbowing the other that punched optimus from behind.

Watch optimus fall to the ground, just in time to stand up on his right knee as the clone stumbles forward into the raising blade as prime spun around, tossing the close off the cliff before two more jumped onto it.

Scavenger and prime began to step back before they were surrounded. Two pairs of clones grabbed both optimus and scavenger from behind, holding the back while both autobot and decepticon were firing their blasters.

Two, three, four shots were fired into the incoming clone. Four autobots charged out of the ground bridge. Core and Arcee transfromed, driving toward the first two clones as they leaped off the ledge, transforming once more before flipping and spinning with a flying kick into the unicron clones.

Two were knocked down

Bee jumped above them, swing a kick into a clone as he sent it backwards.

One was knocked down.

Bulkhead swung his mace into another clone, causing it to hit the ground and crumble.

Another was knocked down.

Arcee and core dance around eachother, using their blasters to knock the two down that was around scavenger.

Two more were knocked down

Optimus raised the one off of him before bulkhead came over to him, punching the clone into rubble.

One down.

Scavenger snarled, forcing himself up before swinging his knee into the clone as he caused the clone to stumble backwards a bit as he twisted his leg, swinging his other into the last clone's head, watching the head pop off from the kick as the figure crumbled.

Last one down.

But as soon as bulkhead turned around, more clones fell off the cliff sides as bulkhead fired his cannon, destroying one but others surrounded them. Optimus kicked one away while scavenger swung his elbow into the face of the clone, causing one to crumble.

Scavenger watched prime lift a clone up and toss him away as the autobots and scavenger ran toward each other to group up but scavenger slowed down as he watched bee and arcee take on the much larger clones.

Gripping his fist, he ran toward arcee while core followed suit. Scavenger wrapped his arms around the waist of the clone and lifted the clone up, swinging it around before releasing and tossing the clone into the cliff.

Core raised his piston blasters and fired at the head of the clone, watching the shots be made until the clone turned into rubble. Scavenger swung around, swinging his fist into the abdomen area of the clone, punching his hand threw it before core jumped up and high kicked the head of the clone.

They watched the clone fall backwards before the stood up. "Did ratchet not relay optimus commands?"Scavenger questioned.

"Return to base."Optimus ordered, turning toward them.

"Reinforcements will not prevent you destruction, disciple of primus."Unicron stated dryly.

"Optimus, you're unicron's target. Maybe _you_ should consider returning to base." Arcee pointed out, looking toward him.

"She's right prime."Scavenger set his hand on optimus shoulder.

Optimus attention turned toward them for a split second before returning his fire toward the clones that were scaling down the wall."These manifestations of unicron can locate me anywhere on earth. Even our base's shielding would only cloak my position for so long. I will not put others at risk." Optimus explained, stepping forward.

"Then fall back and let us take the lead."Bulkhead stated, holding his thumb up.

"Just this once." Core said, nodding his head calmly

:: _Please! Listen to reason! If you don't survive, optimus, I fear neither will this planet, your mate and sparklings_ :: Ratchet stated in worried.

' _Great job on using hope and the twins, ratchet.'_ Scavenger optic's watched prime tensed a little at the thought before his optics narrowed. Determination and worried filled those royal blue optics. ' _Now prime has a reason to keep on fighting.'_

"Very well." Optimus said calmly, stepping backwards a little.

"Alright, I got the back!" Scavenger said calmly, stepping behind prime.

Arcee nodded her head. "Core up front, Bulk, bee sides. Lets move!" Arcee said commandingly as she ran ahead of them, leaping up onto the ledge as she fought her way with the first clone.

Core was second to follow as he collided into the backplates of the second clone, forcing the clone to stumble forward as the silver mech spun around, a double edge-engeron daggers were swung into the neck of the clone before the head was sliced off.

Bee, bulk and optimus ran forward, followed by core as they jumped onto the ledge with arcee. Scavenger stayed behind before following after them. As the five autobots and scavenger ran along the ledge toward the ground bridge.

They fired their shots, photon's, pistons, scatter and path blasters hit their marks almost perfectly enough to cause the clones to either crumble or stumble backwards. Jumping from one ledge to another, climbing to the top as they fired their way through.

As everyone made to to the top, they took out the remaining clones before transforming and driving off, smashing their way through the legs and fallen bodies of the larger clones but soon as the walls began to crumble, they skidded to the stop, almost swerving before transforming.

They watched has giant form of unicron began to stand up.

" _Is that unicron?_ " Bee buzzed, looking up at prime.

"No, not unicron himself." Optimus stepped forward."but another of his manifestations." Optimus pointed out.

"If we can't beat unicron and we can't outrun him…" Bulkhead said, shrugging his shoulders.

"What exactly are we supposed to do?" Core asked in anger, his optics narrowing.

"All we can do. Neutralize his vessels as they appear, until we find a way to destroy him without destroying the very earth upon which we walk." Optimus said, walking forward and aiming his blasters.

Bulkhead and bee transformed, driving toward unicron legs. Core, arcee, Scavenger and optimus charged at the clone by foot as they fired their blasters. Bee and bulk drove behind unicron, transforming and firing their blasters at the back of unicron legs.

Scavenger stopped, shifting his arms as he narrowed, allowing his arm to shift into the 18X scrapmaker, as the barrel began to spiral. He fired the multiple round of bullets into giant clone as he kneels down to steady the machine weapon.

See how the weapons weren't affecting the giant clone and how he swung his spikey mace arm into the ground and hitting bee and bulkhead, watching them being sent in the air and into the ground. Scavenger narrowed his red optics, watching arcee charge toward the side, still firing at the clone.

Arcee transformed, driving away from the giant as the clone raised that same weapon downward to arcee and swinging it into arcee. See alt mode go into the train as she transfromed, hitting the ground hard.

"Optimus wait!" Scavenger tried to stop prime but he watched the prime ran toward the clone, firing his path blaster. Scavenger growled as he stood up, keeping his scrapmaker firing at the clone.

"Sword." The clone spoke, swinging his mace once more into the ground before bringing it up, causing giant boulders to fly toward them. Optimus jumped back a few times, as did scavenger before they both were engulfed by the rocks.

Firing outside of the small burial, Optimus pushed one of the rocks out of the way before they noticed the clone was raising his foot up. " I am this world's past and it's future and at this moment, all primes are simply past." Unicron said dryly.

"No!" Arcee called out, her iris optics widen as she reaches out.

Scavenger and optimus optics widen before dark energon like bullets flew through unicron's clone face, watching the giant fall over into the ground. Scavenger began to help optimus dig their way out.

"I happen!" That voice was loud and echo-y, familiar to megatron. Scavenger forced the remaining rocks off of them as scavenger and optimus fell over. Looking up to megatron with widen optics

Megatron aimed his riot cannon at them before turning toward them, holding his hands out to them. Scavenger and optimus reached up and grasped his hands before megatron helped both of them up.

Scavenger released megatron hand before crossing his arms. " I did not expect to see you here, scavenger." Megatron said calmly, looking toward the remaining constructicon. "I see your brothers are not here anymore."

Scavenger scowled and narrowed his optics. "No thanks to you.."Scavenger muttered coldly.

Megatron hummed, stepping away from them. "It _is_ rather ironic, considering our last encounter. If memory serves you were desperately attempting to extinguish my spark."Megatron stated, turning back around to them.

"That option remains very much in play." Optimus stated, walking close to megatron.

"I expect nothing ," _Ah here it comes finally, the deal._ Scavenger thought. " i have a proposal. Join me in defeating our shared enemy.."Megatron stepped way, his arms crossed behind his back before turning his torso to optimus.

"Unicron, The chaos-bringer." Megatron said calmly.

:: _Ha! Absurd! Unicron is evil incarnate. If megatron was to take any side, why would it be ours?_ :: Ratchet questioned with utmost hatred.

"Because megatron's pride to allow anyone other than himself to rule this planet." Optimus remained.

"His pride is what makes his a war monger gladiator."Scavenger remained as well, crossing his arms.

"You know all too well, optimus, scavenger." Megatron said, smirking calmly.

"You lead an army of 'cons. Why come to us?" Bulkhead asked, gesturing toward himself and the autobots.

"Because this particular endeavor requires something beyond the realm of my command.. The power of a prime." Megatron pointed out, gesturing toward optimus.

 _At least he doesn't know of the twin's prime markings.._ Scavenger thought to himself once more, venting heavily in a sigh. Being in megatron presences made him feel unwelcome. Being on the field under his rule scared him even more. Megatron believes scavenger brother's were all killed but himself, which was good on his part..

Bulkhead chuckled softly. "Then i guess we don't need you." Bulkhead said, smirking with arcee and core.

"On the contrary, optimus may be the only one who can defeat unicron, but i remain the only one who can guide you to him. Unicron lifeblood runs through me. Only i can hear his thoughts, anticipate his movements. Optimus, our past alliances.. Autobot, decepticon, no longer matter, not while unicron lives." Megatron explains with a statement.

Something in megatron tone made scavenger think back toward what happen when megatron did use it. Megatron always came up with a plan, one that was good enough to follow through but when a plan goes his way, it always have a second step to it.. Scavenger knew, deep in his spark, to never.. Once again trust megatron.

:: _The past always matters!::_ Ratchet voice startled scavenger from his thoughts. He couldn't remember when ratchet was this angry… _Wait, he was always grumpy, but when the past came up, he was furious when it was used against others._ Scavenger shook his head, sighing lightly

"A truce between autobot and decepticon. How long do you expect us to believe that will last?" Optimus questioned his optic's remaining narrowed. Scavenger can tell optimus wasn't believing his words.

"Only as long as it's mutually beneficial and when our proposed shared mission is complete?" Optimus asked, tilting his head calmly.

"I will conquer this earth my way."Megatrons stated, his optics narrowed.

"Brutal honest from a decepticon?" Core said, laughing softly.

:: _Aligning with the lesser of two evils is still siding with evil._ :: Ratchet pointed out with cautions.

"Do you think you've witnessed the full power of unicron?" Megatron asked, looking toward the mess that was created. "Those foot soldiers were nothing more than a taste. Unicron has yet to fully awaken."

"Wait, not fully awaken?" Scavenger asked.

"Yes you fool!" Megatron snapped at scavenger." With each passing moment, the bringer of chaos evolves, mutating earth from the inside out. What we have witnessed until now is but a prelude of the utter devastation. His rising will wreak upon your world."Megatron explained.

"Like your quest for power destroyed cybertron?" Arcee snapped the question at megatron.

"Make no mistake. This time, there will be a planet left for me to rule."Megatron stated, stepping forward." Must i remind you, your so called Ex-con was part of that destruction of cybertron."Megatron pointed out.

"I know where my place lies, megatron. But since you're so kindly bringing the past up. _You_ were the one who sent off the missiles on the youth center as the first attack, offlining millions of orphan sparklings. Only reason me and my brother's stayed is because you said we were going to _protect_ cybertron, instead we destroyed it. " Scavenger pointed out, growling softly.

Megatron narrowed his optics, grimming toward scavenger. Scavenger knew what megatron was trying to do, trying to provoke the autobots on kicking scavenger away from the base and thus provoking scavenger to lash out on megatron.

How wrong was megatron when he learned that scavenger can fight back with words this time. It was a stare off between scavenger and megatron. But bulkhead voice broke the two from their glaring contest.

"Even if we agree, unicron's all the way down at the center of the earth, How are we supposed to get there.. Drive?" Bulkhead questioned with a shrugged.

"There is only one way" Optimus said, narrowing his optics.

:: _Absolutely not!_ :: Ratchet snapped. :: _Ground-bridging into space or into moving trains is difficult enough but plotting a blind jump inside of a sentient being?! Besides, Direct exposure to that much dark energon will debilitate you. You haven't built up an immunity like megatron has._ :: Ratchet pointed out harshly.

Scavenger leaned back to the autobots, whispering to them. " How much credits do you bet ratchet gonna have a processor ache?" Scavenger questioned.

"I'm putting 5 credits in that he says he will have one, after all this."Core whispers back with a smirk.

"10 credits says he'll say it during the end of this agreement" Bumblebee buzzed quietly.

" uh..15 credits on what core said" Bulkhead mumbles, smiling softly.

"Really guys?" Arcee asked, glaring toward them. "I'll put 20 cred's in if ratchet doesn't have one." Arcee said with a smirk on her face.

"Alright, 10 cred with bee then. " Scavenger stated before turning his attention toward prime and megatron.

Scavenger can see they two staring at him. Disappointment in megatron optics caused his to roll his own optics while optimus held this amused look on his face. The two shook their heads before turning back to one another.

"Yet another strong argument for soliciting my guidance."Megatron said quietly.

"You can provide unicron's exact coordinates?" Optimus questioned.

"If you transport us to this planet's core, I can lead you directly into unicron's spark. The very heart of his darkness."Megatron voiced, clenching his raising fist.

Arcee shoulders sagged a little, her optics narrowed. " Optimus, even if we survived the jump. How are we supposed to stop unicron?" Arcee questioned, she had yet to realize it yet.

Scavenger looked at optimus with the rest of the team. It had clicked in his processor but he didn't have time to say it before optimus had beaten him to it "With the matrix of leadership." Optimus stated, casting a glance over his shoulder.

 **(At base: Hope Pov)**

Hope crossed her arms. Fighting the urge to argue. She _knew_ what would happen to the matrix but more importantly, what would happen to optimus. Her eyes moved toward her twins. Seeing them sit on the computer chairs beside miko.

One resting her head on top of the other, while the eldest twin was rubbing the youngest head. Hope side softly. "What is that?" Fowler questioned, looking toward ratchet in confusion but curious.

"A vessel of pure energy, the collective wisdom of the primes." Ratchet stated, looking slightly at them, his gaze caught hopes look.

"Do we have time for a scavenger hunt?" Jack asked, stepping up. His tone laced with worry and fear.

"He means, where's optimus suppose to find this matrix?" Rose spoken up softly, her hand carefully rubbed her younger twin head lightly.

Ratchet turned toward them, looking down at them. "Optimus does not need to find it. He carries it within him." Ratchet said calmly, tapping his fist lightly against his chest.

:: _It was the combined power of the primes that defeated unicron so long ago, 13 matrix's but only one survived and the very reason he now seeks to destroy you._ :: Megatron stated softly, his tone was too calming to hope's ears.

:: _It would follow that unleashing the power of the matrix directly into unicron's spark would return him to stasis.::_ Optimus pointed out.

Miko placed her hands on the railing " Hold on, if 'everything goes right' unicron gonna stay down there?" Miko questioned in thought.

"Yeah, can't we siphon him out somehow?" Jack asked, looking toward the computer.

"He's not in the earth's core, jack." Raph stated calmly.

"He _is_ the earth's core." Hope pointed out. The five children looked toward her then over to ratchet who hover over them.

"Raphael and hope are right. Tampering with your core could affect the magnetic poles, trigger the very cataclysmic events we are attempting to remedy. Tragically, unicron is your planet's very seed. Always has been and always must be." Ratchet stated, his lips were frowning.

:: _Ratchet Set the ground bridge::_ Optimus commanded

Ratchet walked quickly toward the controls. Grabbing the switch before pulling it down. The ground bridge swirled open. Once the ground bridge was fully opened. Spiraling brightly, seeing the blue, green and a few pink and white color mix in the vortex.

Hope walked toward the railing. Her hands gripped the yellow railing tightly. Her heart thumped a little. Watching the first one to come there was bee. Raf footsteps were heard behind her, indicating the small boy had ran to his yellow guardian.

The second came in was bulkhead. A soft squeal behind her and a rush of her footsteps were heard, indicating she ran toward bulkhead side who knelt down to greet his little rebel charge.

The third one was acree. Calm steps behind her was quicken before the blue motorcycle smiled at her incoming partner.

Another heart beat pulsed in her chest, her eyes almost cast down when she heard the sound of two more entering the base. Her head perked up, greeted with calm, royal blue optics and Peaceful red optics that stated at her.

A small smile lifted up on her lips. Nodding her head calmly but remaining where she stood. The twins stood up, running toward the last cybertronian to enter base. Both the silver motorcycle and her daughter greeted each other with a more happy smile on their lips.

"I know that desperate times call for desperate measures but bringing megatron here?" Ratchet asked harshly, pacing past the four autobots.

The children turned to the safe zone away from the autobots. Standing behind the yellow railing. Hope stood beside june but behind her twins while her hands rested on her daughter's shoulders.

"How can you even think about letting that monster near these children's after what he did to raf and rose?" June asked angrily, gesturing toward raf and rose.

"He will be closely monitored and only allowed to linger long enough to send us on our journey. Not one moment more." Optimus pointed out, his royal blue optics narrowed.

"What's gonna stop the 'cons from calling in an air strike if he knows where you live?" Fowler asked, gesturing around the base they lived in.

"By ground bridging megatron here,He will be unable to get a fix on our coordinates."Scavenger pointed out.

" Optimus, what's gonna happen to you when all you're matrix energy is released?" Jack asked, looking up at optimus.

"Yeah, optimus, will you still be the same?" Rose added another question in.

Optimus looked at jack and the twins. His optics soften a little. "The power within the matrix has not previously been utilized in this particular manner.." Optimus said calmly, stepping toward the side.

"But you have an idea, don't you?" Sky questioned, stepping forward before her hands lightly brushed against the railing.

"Autobots, if humankind is to be saved…"Optimus turned away from the ground bridge. "I have no choice but to proceed." Optimus stated calmly, looking toward everyone and every bot. "But you do." Optimus added.

Bee looked toward the the children and adults." Well, i don't know about humankind, but i'm willing to do it.. For miko." Bulkhead said, looking toward miko.

"For jack." Arcee joined in.

Bee buzzed " _For raf."_

"For the twins." Coreflux stepped up, slamming his fist into his palm.

"For hope." Scavenger looked toward his sister, a smirk on his lips. _For my brother._

The twins and the children stepped up, looking up toward their guardians with a soft smile on their face but eyes held worried in them.

Optimus walked toward the computer, typing in megatron's comm-link before his optics narrowed." Megatron, we are sending transport." Optimus said calmly.

:: _You could always be relied upon to listen to reasons, optimus._ :: Megatron said pleasingly.

Optimus turned to ratchet, nodding his head. Ratchet sighs silently, opening the ground bridge. The vortex opened up with the same green and white swirls. The blue and pink were blending into the green and white vortex.

Hope watched the twins and raf walk behind the autobots while ratchet was nudging miko to follow them. Her complaining was started to get on rose nerves but hope walked to her twins, placing a soft kiss upon their foreheads.

"Please be have, my little ones." Hope whispers softly toward them, leaning her forehead against theirs calmly.

Rose made a slight nod before her blood was boiling. Sky gripped the edge of rose shirt while nodding slightly toward their mother slowly. "We will, mom." They said in unison.

Once miko was finally done complaining, she stomped after the others. The sounds of heavy feet was heard, hope turned around to see megatron step out of the awakening ground bridge. Everyone besides optimus, ratchet and scavenger armed their blasters.

"So, this is where the magic happens." Megatron said, looking around in amusement." Quient." megatron added.

Hope hadn't seen megatron in ages and to her, she wasn't the slightest shock to see how he changed. Armor wise that is, he was still the war monger he will always be. Whispering shouts were heard, catching hope attention as they saw rose and raf walk out there.

Fear spiked her spark rather quickly as she ran out after raf and rose. Leaving june behind to keep the others in the hidden spot. Their footsteps caught megatrons attention as hope grabbed both raf and rose arms.

"You!" Raf tried to say, his eyes nearly tearing up in angry.

"I shoulder scrap you!" Rose snapped out him, glaring toward him.

Hope looked behind her, hearing the other footsteps to seeing the others had followed instead of saying behind. "Ah! You're looking much better than the last time we met, little ones." Arcee ran in front of them, keeping blasters aimed at megatron. " Humans.. Resilient." Megatron stated.

Jack walked over, setting his hands on raf shoulders while sky grabbed rose hand. "Come on raf, rose." Sky said quietly, pulling them while they struggled slightly before giving up.

"He isn't worth it." Jack stated.

Hope watched raf move to june slightly before they walked to the group with jack behind them. Sky looked at megatron with anger and hatred before walking her sister to the group. "And you." Megatron called out. " I never forget a face or two.. Even that of a human." Megatron pointed out.

 _What did he mean by that?_ Hope looked at her twins. Watching them narrow their eyes with determinations before they looked over their shoulders at megatron before they walked toward the group.

Hope sighs lightly before walking toward them until miko ran past hope slightly before pointing at megatron. "You double-cross anyone. Mine is the face you'll never forget!" Miko almost screamed at megatron, pure rage was in the rebel girls tone" never!" She yelled.

Fowler walked over, wrapping his arms around the girl before picking up. Miko struggled before carried off to the small group of humans. Megatron watched with pure amusement in his purple optics. "Ratchet, obtain the destination coordinates from our guest." Optimus commanded.

Megatron moved around optimus, heading toward the computer while ratchet followed him. Everyone but optimus kept their optics on megatron. Blasters in towed.

Soft footsteps followed behind them. "Sky, Rose." Optimus called out, looking away slightly.

The twins stopped, looking up at optimus. Hope too stopped but moved more behind the corner to listen in. Her hand moved to her chest, able to feel the warmth of her spark through her human skin but a frowned from on her lips. She seen that look on optimus face before.

"What is it, optimus?" The twins asked in union, acting hopes attention.

Optimus kneels down to the twins height. " Will you keep something for me?" Optimus asked calmly, almost quietly.

The twins nodded their head toward optimus quietly. Hope watched optimus hold up something. A soft tab could be heard before it shifted calmly into a small identical piece as the twins reached up, both taking that one piece into their hands, holding it together.

"What is it?" Rose asked, looking at it with amazement.

"It is the key to the ground bridge power supply." Optimus lied, looking a way slightly before looking back at optimus.

"O-okay, but shouldn't ratchet have this?" Sky asked, stuttering lightly.

"Perhaps. But I've been impressed by how much you both have matured since we first met." Optimus raised his head up to stare into the twins eyes. " As such, i feel you have earned the responsibility of safeguarding this important device until i return." Optimus explained calmly, quietly for no one to hear.

As if on que, the device shimmered a little down the middle as it disconnected into two pieces. The twins looked at each piece before gazing at each other." We won't let you down." The twins side in union, a smile formed on their lips.

"Optimus!" Sky called out, walking a bit closer to him.

Optimus optics gazed down toward her, a soft sad smile formed on his lips." Yes, young one?" Optimus tilted his head slightly toward the side.

"Please make it home safely to us because.." Sky mumbles, shifting slightly while her cheeks turned red a little.

"Because " Rose stepped up, touching her sister's shoulder. " We want this to end and have our prime back with us. But if you don't make it. Just know that even through earth and sky, we'll hunt for you down and rescue you from danger." Rose said, finished off sky words.

Optimus was not smiling, nodding his head toward the twins calmly. Hope watched from the corner. She watched optimus gently touch the twins heads with a single digit. Rubbing their heads lightly.

Hope spark leaped in her chest, taking in the image. She always knew her prime was father material and watching him interact with the twins that didn't even know their father was right in front of them but she kept silent and kept on watching.

Optimus stood up to his full height, turning around before walking back toward the group. Hope clenched her shift were her chest is. Her lips curled up slightly as she closed her eyes. She was able to hear the sadness in optimus tone.

She has to tell the twins, quickly before optimus disappeared. There was no time to waste. Hope stepped from her hiding spot. Watching optimus make his way to megatron.

"Lock and ready." Ratchet stated.

"You first." Arcee suggested.

"As you wish." Megatron bowed teasingly before turning and stepping into the ground bridge.

Arcee looked at the them, a smile formed on her lips before she walked into the ground bridge as each one followed suit. Scavenger waited by the ground bridge as optimus turned to them before turning away, heading into the ground bridge with scavenger following behind prime.

Soon the ground bridge closed, leaving hope worried. Closing her eyes she sighs softly, praying they would be alright. " Mom, they'll be fine. Promise." Rose said calmly, holding a smile on her lips.

Hope nodded her head, opening her eyes as she felt her twins hug her tightly. Hope smiled and returned the embrace, rubbing the back of their heads lightly." I know sweeties, i know."


	13. Hope's mate: Optimus battle 3

(Scavenger pov)

Looking around, this place sent shivers down his spinal strut. His optics gazed at the walls each and every time. Walking beside optimus prime but behind megatron as we followed him. The air was hissing, able to tell it was coming from unicrons vents.

Stopping, megatron flinched before leaning forwards slightly and grasping his helm. The pain must of hit him. Good, hope it hurt. Seeing megatron knelt in front of him, optimus moved toward megatron's side.

"Unicron grows ever stronger." Megatron stated, standing up and turning toward optimus before walking ahead.

Arcee looked at optimus with anger. " How do we know that unicron is using megatron to lead us all into a trap?" Arcee said in a hush tone.

"We do not." Optimus stated, following behind megatron.

"I'm giving megatron props on this. I'm only trusting him maybe 5%." Scavenger stated, shrugging his shoulders while walking behind him." And i ain't giving it to him." He added in..

Following megatron and optimus. Scavenger shuddered at the thought of ever following the warlord again. But anger boiled his energon when he thought of his brothers. Of course Scrapper and mixmaster deserved it but bonecrusher.. He didn't deserve it. He was the one always stuck in between on tease or tormenting hook. Weather it was right or wrong.

His digits curled into his fist. His hands shook with anger but he couldn't let it get to him. No matter how many times you had dreamed of ripping megatron's helm off but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

For the sake of this planet, he needed to protect those whom he cared for. Another thought traveled through his processor, the image of hook holding his twins when they were born. He could see the spirits of his long lost brothers standing by with smirks on their faces.

With a sigh of annoyance, he still couldn't bring himself to last out. "You alright, scave?" Bulkhead voice brought the constructicon out of his thoughts.

Scavenger raised his head up, not realizing he had fallen behind. His optics brighten up a bit, seeing everyone look at him with either concerned or worried. Moving his jaw to pop the joints, his optics locked on megatron's annoyed facial.

"Yeah, i'm fine." Scavenger nodded his head, stepping forward to take his place beside optimus once more. "Just.. remember my brothers is all."Scavenger stated, crossing his arms over his chest.

Optimus set his hand firmly on scavengers shoulder, squeezing his shoulder in comfort." I am positive your brothers are happy with the outcomes of you and hook and truly watching over you both as we speak, for now. Focus on what's head and not in the past." Optimus stated.

"Yeah.. tell someone that." Scavenger grumbled, knowing where those words went to. Megatron face scowled at him before walking ahead of them. Scavenger glared, following after him while the rest picked up pace behind them.

Slowing down, he decided to walk further away from megatron, so he ended up behind bulkhead. His head turned slightly, watching over his shoulder. The sound of whirling was echoing slightly in the tunnel they walked in.

(Sky Pov)

Sky looked toward half of the device within her hand. Her attention watched how half of the key would just shimmer like a circuit board but only with energon. Her thumb brushed over it calmly, while her attention fell onto a tapping sound.

She looked over her twin, seeing her sister rest her chin on the palm of her hand. Her elbow against the railing while her other hand was tabbing the other half of the device against the railing.

Ignoring the news, she stood up and walked to her sister before leaning against her twin. Her eyes close slightly while they took in each other company. They haven't seen their mother since megatron departure.

The sound of the buzzing sounded out that the news was disconnected. Shutting off the video, june turned around and smiled. "So, who wants to play a game?" June asked slightly excited.

Miko crossed her arms and glared at jack while jack looked away. Sky and rose shrugged their shoulders before a thumbing of fowler feet walked past june. "That tears it!" Fowler snapped.

"Where are you going?" June asked, turning toward him with her hand on her hip.

"I can't just sit on my hands while the world spins out of control."Fowler stated, looking like he's going nuts.

"And what exactly is it that you intend to do?" Ratchet asked, his optics looking at the agent in curious.

"Anything." Fowler threw his hands up. "Hook up with my boys at the pentagon, figure out a way to bury that monster for good." Fowler stated and punched the palm of his hands.

"In the event optimus can't?" Ratchet asked, leaning forward. His optics glared at the agent.

"Don't you mean optimus and megatron?" Fowler returned the glare toward ratchet.

The twins looked at each other in concern. Frowning lightly before they sighs. "No one here is thrilled about this arrangement, agent fowler, myself included." Ratchet pointed out, his tone much more softer.

"But with optimus and megatron together again-" Ratchet was inturrupted by the twins.

"Again?" Sky asked, her head perked up interested.

"Whoa." Jack mumbled.

"Wait.." Miko began to think.

"Megatron was an autobot?" Raf asked.

"Optimus was a decepticon?" Rose questioned.

"No on either count..But there was a time back on cybertron" Ratchet turned away from them, his shoulder facing them. " In the twilight hours of the golden age, when optimus and megatron were not sworn enemies. Do you recall when i mention that optimus wasn't always a prime?" Ratchet questioned, looking at them.

"Yeah, i remember." Sky said calmly.

Rose nodded her head in agreement." You said something along that me and sky are more like Prime." Rose pointed out.

"Well.." Ratchet smiled slightly to the twins." He wasn't always optimus, either. He was once a clerk in the iacon hall of records named orion pax." Ratchet chuckled lightly."But as he leaned more about cybertron's past, he grew increasingly concerned about the present corruption in high places and inequality among the masses." Ratchet stated.

"He did something right?" Sky questioned, looking at ratchet.

Ratchet nodded. "Orion became inspired by the words and ideas of a gladiator.. One who named himself after one of the 13 original primes, megatronus. Megatronus vowed to challenge cybertron's leadership and demand that all cybertornians be treated as equals. This gladiator turned revolutionary rapidly gathered a loyal following, Soundwave chief among them" Ratchet said calmly.

"What about orion though.." Rose pointed out.

"Orion began corresponding with megatronus who came to be something of a mentor to him. As megatronus left the gladiator arena for the political, he saw fit to shorten his name. Before long, megatron appeared before the high counsel. To propose his vision for a just society and it was here that he began to reveal his true colors, Proclaiming the need to overthrow the old guard with force and arrogantly demanding to be named the next prime." Ratchet said coldly.

"But that didn't happen right?" The twins asked in union.

"No.." Ratchet shook his head. " But orion did not believe in violence as a means of achieving justice. The sparks and minds of the counsel were moved orion words. Here, for the first time, since cybertron's golden age, Stood someone worthy of being prime. But that honor could only truly be achieved by earning the only matrix, The legendary matrix of leadership." Ratchet said calmly.

" And what happen to megatron?" Sky asked quietly.

"His ambition thwarted, megatron spitefully severed all ties with orion and the counsel and came to wage war on all who opposed him, through his growing army of followers, which he named decepticons. He vowed to claim the matrix himself, wherever it might lie. In time warfare consumed cybertron, poisoning the planet to its core. Orion journeyed there, hoping to reverse the ill effects and found himself before the very spark of our life giver, primus himself." Ratchet said with amazement.

"What did primus do?" Miko stepped in, not letting rose question.

"The ailing primus sensed the innate nobility within orion and bestowed the matrix upon him. It was thus that a surprised and humbled orion pax came to be optimus, the last of the primes. Or so we think." Ratchet said, adding the last bit of information.

"So, optimus got the matrix from cybertron's core and now he's gonna give it to earth's?" Miko asked, trying to figure the answer.

"What's to stop megatron from just claiming the matrix from himself this time around?" Jack questioned.

"Only his greater desire to save this planet so that he may in turn conquer it as he so compellingly argued, Provided the lord of the decepticons "Ratchet turned toward them. " can ever be fully trusted." Ratchet stated.

Rose and sky looked toward each other before looking down at the two pieces in their hands. Going over the story that ratchet had just told as they began to think it over. " Ratchet, what did you mean by.. 'So we think?' is there other primes still alive?" Sky questioned, looking up at ratchet.

Ratchet shuttered his optics before nodding his head."Yes, Optimus prime has a set of sparklings, twins in fact but they are.. As we believe, are lost in space or somewhere hidden one earth with their carrier." Ratchet stated.

"What about what megatron said.. The 13 matrix's and how the matrix of leadership is the only one.. What about those?" Rose questioned, looking at ratchet in curious.

Sky never seen her sister more interested in knowledge unless she needed herself. She smiled softly toward herself, feeling pride build up of her twin wanting to learn more.

"The 13th primes indeed had their own. Maxtrix of forging, cunning, strength, leadership, wisdom, knowledge and so many more. Each matrix had it's own perk but what ties them all together was the power they held for each other, was keeping everyone together. To defeat unicron.." Ratchet explained calmly, looking at the two.

"What happen to the matrixes that caused one to be left behind?" Sky asked, her head tilted toward the side.

"The matrix of leadership isn't the only one that is still active. There are two others as well. Megatronus Prime, the original, had his own. Matrix of strength, power and control and Nexus prime wield his own Matrix of Space and time. But those two were corrupted by unicron when the decided to face unicron themselves. Nexus was sealed away but his Matrix was sent elsewhere. But we do not know what happen to the other." Ratchet explained calmly, his optics looked distance as if he was trying to remember the information before shaking his head.

Sky looked at her twin once more. Rose eyes were wide, she knew her twin wasn't expecting that type of information, neither did herself. Soft feet padded into the main room, catching their attention as they watched their mother finally appear out of the hall.

Seeing her head up the stairs and walk across the safe zone area before stepping next to june side. Her arms rested on the yellow bar railing and smiled toward the twins. Her hand waves slightly toward them but the twins knew something was not right with their mother.

They could see betrayal in her eyes but they didn't know why.

(Hope pov)

Never thought i have to tell them. I thought i could keep them a secret for this long and already i failed that when ratchet found out. Deception was always my skill, able to lie very well and keep secrets hidden. Damn my human mind. Seeing the twins stare at her. She pulled off her famous comforting smile.

Looking up at ratchet, she too could see the concern written on his face. Looking away, ratchet held his hand out, indicating for her to climb on. Sighing softly, she moved onto his hand and sat down on the palm.

"I will return shortly, rafael watch the monitors." Ratchet said calmly, walking away from the group.

Hope could see the twins looking at each other with concern faces before watching them leave. Gazing downward to watch the black metal of ratchet hand. Her fingers lance together.

Once they were out of earshot, ratchet stared at her." Hook, what is the matter?" Ratchet asked, wishing to comfort his longtime friend and partner.

"I came to realized keeping my secret may not of been a good idea." Hope mumbles softly, her eyes lower to her lace fingers, twirling her thumbs slowly.

Ratchet frowned lightly, walking toward the medical bay." You had to do what is right, hook. You know this.. What is bring this all on?" Ratchet question, the doors of the medical bay open up.

Hope head rose as she looked at the resting frame of long haul. Watching his frame get close before she was set down beside the head of long haul, she turned and leaned against her brother's head.

"I saw the twins and optimus together." Hope closed her eyes, her knees brought to her chest as she began to hiccup. " I saw optimus optics filled with life, as if he saw himself in their eyes and what he was missing." Hope said softly, almost quietly as her hands clenched her pant legs.

Ratchet frowned lightly, crossing his arms before leaning back." You're scared that when you tell them. They will hate you." Ratchet said calmly, his optics watched hope calmly.

Hope tensed up at the thought, she felt her spark freeze up. Bringing her hands up to her chest as she closed her eyes." Yes.. I'm scared ratchet and i'm afraid of losing them." Hope said quietly, her thumbs continue to twirl slowly.

Ratchet had seen these emotions before and understood them perfectly. Hope was still a single mother who had her brother to help. Hope could hear the sigh escaping from ratchet before she felt him scoop her up, bring her close to his face.

"Hook, listen to me and listen well.. They will never hate you. You are their carrier and they are you sparklings. You have done what is right to protect them by keeping your, your brothers and your mate's secret safe and now you must do right again when the time comes." Ratchet said wisely, earning a silent nod from hope.

"I understand ratchet." Hope said softly, looking up at ratchet.

"Just think.. When long haul wakes up. He will want to smother you and the twins." Ratchet pointed out, a smile formed on his lips.

Hope cracked a smile before making a soft feminine giggle." I guess you are right." Hope said softly within her giggles.

Ratchet moved, stepping out of the medical bay before heading back toward the main room. A soft sound of tapping was heard as hope of set down on the safe zone platform. She made her way toward june and stood beside her.

"Hey, you okay?" June asked, nudging hope gently.

"Yeah i'm fine." Hope nodded her head lightly, smiling softly.

June nodded her head. Hope watch ratchet get to work on the computer, resuming command over the database computer. "Communication links are down as expected, but we lost their signal." Ratchet said calmly.

Not all communication links are down.. Hope thought to herself as she spotted ratchet gazing at her in concern. Hope shook her head slightly before ratchet gazed back up at the computer.

"Doesn't that mean.." Raf paused before he could say anything else. His brown eyes filled with worried and concern for bumblebee.

"Usually, but a more likely explanation would be the severe interference cause by the electromagnetic anomalies." Ratchet stated, looking at raf.

"So, if we can't track them and they can't contact us…" Raf started to question weather it was good from optimus and the team to be down there.

"How are we gonna know when they're ready for pick up?" Miko asked, even she was concern for bulkhead.

The clinking sound had yet to stop as if it began to double in a rhythm. Ratchet and hope turned to see sky sitting on the floor, tapping something against the floor while rose sat on the railing with jack, tapping something against it.

"Where did you get that?" Ratchet asked, shuddering in his tone while his optics widen.

Hope walked over to her twins but stopped, her eyes widen with pure shocked. She steady herself from stumbling. Her body was tensed. This was a the second time she had seen that item.Vector sigma key but how...Optimus..this is your plan.Hope frowned at thought.

The twins stopped their noises, holding each piece up to their face. "Optimus." Rose said calmly

Hope's spark dropped rapidly. " Honestly, i don't know why he gave us the key to the ground bridge supply." Sky said softly, both herself and rose held the pieces out.

"Rose, Sky. There is no key to the ground bridge." Ratchet pointed out.

The twins widen their eyes." Well then what is this?" they asked, looking at the pieces more closely.

"That is the key to vector sigma." Ratchet pointed out, looking at both the twins and the key.

"The what?" Rose asked, looking up at ratchet.

" You are holding one of cybertron's most important relics." Ratchet said calmly, looking toward the key card.

Hope watched the twins held the pieces together, watching as the two halves formed into one key card as sky handed over the key to ratchet. " We shouldn't have this." Sky said, taking a few steps forward.

Ratchet rose up, leaning back slightly. "Optimus entrusted it to the both of you, rose and sky." Ratchet stated calmly.

"But that doesn't make any sense. Why?" Rose asked, walking beside her sister.

"Because he doesn't plan on coming back." Ratchet said, his optics slightly widen. Hope could see in ratchet eyes, now understanding why hope was more scared.

"Ratchet…" Hope called out, watching the medic turn toward her. " Is there a way we can get scavenger's brother online?" She asked, her hands gripping the railing.

Ratchet hummed in thought, bringing his hand up to his chin." Perhaps. His repairs have all been done with your help no doubt. So yes, it would be time." Ratchet stated, looking at hope before turning away to head to the medical bay.

It's time for the twins to meet their other uncle, Long haul. Hope nodded her head, remaining where she is as she turned to her twins. Watching them look at the full formed key card in there hands.

(Scavenger Pov)

Scavenger, Stopped by the doorway. His scatter blasters firing at the anti-drones. Bee, bulk, coreflux and arcee ran after optimus. Explosions were heard, destroying the anti-drones. They moved like insecticons.

Spiraling, firing and as each shot hit them, they explode into flames. Stepping back, scavenger narrowed his optics. He felt a returning pain to his spark but pushed it aside. "We could use devastator by now!" Arcee called out.

"Hah! Good luck finding members who want to be a devastator. " Coreflux said in a laughing tone

"Ah shut up, core!" Scavenger called out over his shoulder. " Beside, this room too small for that." Scavenger pointed out, his grappling hook shot out of his arm, jamming itself into the the anti-drone.

Twisting his waist, he swung the anti-drone out of it's course before bringing it back toward its flock of others. Knocking a couple of their course of flight, scavenger brought out his scatter shot and fired each fallen anti-drone, watching them explode.

A grunt was heard behind them, scavenger narrowed his optics. Scavenger watched megatron grip his head before pushing optimus out of the way. His cannon charged before blasting the anti-drone.

Standing up completely, he turned toward the door. The small talk was between them." Scavenger, go with them." Acree stated, earning a nod from the constructicon.

He turned around, running after the prime and megatron before following optimus down the tunnel quickly, toward the chamber of unicron spark. Seeing megatron figure in the distance on the light. Scavenger could feel unicron spark emitting pure darkness. His spark weavering, even his frame felt like it was failing on him for being so close to the dark lord spark. Stopping beside megatron and optimus.

Scavenger could feel the newly pain in his spark, shrugging it off. His vents heaved."Optimus! Swiftly.!" Megatron commanded, looking toward optimus.

Optimus nodded, looking at scavenger before walking forward. The power of unicron spark pulsed while optimus worked on opening his chassis. Each pulse collided into scavenger, megatron and optimus.

Stumbling back, he nearly fell to his knees. Megatron grunted along with optimus falling onto his knees. Looking toward megatron, Scavenger saw the gladiator blade shift out of it's sheathed. Forcing himself to movie, he ran to megatron.

Each step megatron took, he gotten closer until scavenger raised his hand while megatron raised his arm before struggling to swing his blade down but loosing control, the blade came down and into scavenger extended hand.

Megatron looked at scavengers determined optics before snapping back into control, his blade returned to its sheath before pulling his arms away. "Megatron is commanded by no one!" Megatron yelled at the spark.

There's the megatron i know. Scavenger stepped back, removing his hand away from the warlord before he fell onto his knees. The spark to emitting a high frequency and megatron was suffering the effects of it.

Megatron rose up slightly before his frame fell unconscious, landing head first into the ground. Scavenger struggled to walk toward optimus but stopped as he saw optimus forced himself to raise up on his knees.

"Matrix of leadership, i call upon you." Optimus called out, hearing the humming of the matrix.

Megatron began to raise, dark energon before to flow around his frame like a mist. " You can not defeat me, disciple of primus.I have transcended physical being by my will alone, all upon this world shall fall into chaos." The voice of unicron was heard.

Optimus looked over his shoulder as Scavenger moved in front of megatron's. Scavenger narrowed his optics, raising his scatter blasters up.

"Not while i still function, unicron!" Optimus stood up slowly, his royal blue optics narrowed. "The power of the matrix will light our darkest hour." Optimus stated, crossing his arms. The blue electric flowed around him before swinging his arms open.

His chassis flew open. Revealing the matrix as the beam of power, wisdom and light shot toward the spark of unicron. Scavenger optics widen, his arms lower in shock and amazement. A wave of pulse from the spark, sent megatron frame flying backwards into the ground.

Another wave collided into scavenger and optimus, forcing both mechs to slide backwards. A barrier of blue energon flowed around them. Once the beam had faded, a soft grunt was heard while optimus had fallen onto his knees. His hands catching his fall.

Scavenger looked up, he watched unicron spark faded into a purple explosion, leaving small sparks behind that faded into nothing. The sound of groaning, he looking over megatron to see him rub his head before he stood up.

Scavenger spark tensed, watching his old leader walk to optimus, muttering something. Something was up and scavenger knew when he saw that blade unsheathed once more. Taking a step forward, his scatter blaster charged up but he froze.

He saw optimus head lift up before he noticed it.. Something in optimus royal blue optics showed he was not the same."Where are we, megatronus?" Optimus asked, looking around confusedly.

That's not.. What has the matrix done to optimus..Scavenger watched megatron tense, those red optics widen in shock before he narrowed them evilly, a grin formed on his lips. Shark like fangs bearing.

The blade was sheathed before megatron held his hand out. Optimus took megatron hand who helped him up onto his feet. "Don't you remember, old friend?" Megatron questioned, his plan began to proceed.

The thumping sound was heard before the door busted down. " Optimus, scavenger, are you okay?" Bulkhead asked, the rubble falling toward the side behind him.

Jumping down with three other autobots behind him. Optimus and megatron looked toward the four autobots and the ex-decepticon."Scavenger?" Optimus looked at scavenger in confusion before turning to megatron. "Why did he call me that?" Optimus asked.

"What did you do to him?" Arcee asked, running over to them with bee, bulk and core behind her. Her tone held anger and coldness.

"Who are they?" Optimus asked in caution.

The ground bridge opened up behind optimus and megatron."Our mortal enemies." Megatron said harshly before holding his hand out. " We're outnumbered! Go! I'll Cover you!" Megatron added, raising his cannon up, firing three times at the autobots.

Scavenger growled, running after optimus but stopped when a blast hit between his feet. The other blast strayed between the four autobots, causing two of both autobots to dodge the blast from both directions.

Watching optimus run to the ground bridge before stopping, looking toward the autobots. He looked into scavenger red optics that widen in fear, confusion and anger. Clenching his right fist tightly, shaking his head.

Watching optimus run into the ground bridge before megatron followed suit behind him. Firing the last few shots at them. Scavenger quickly stepped forward, running after them before the ground bridge closed.

Scavenger spark dropped.

A second ground bridge opened as the autobots turned, walking through it.

Scavenger waited before turning and following them. Only to be the last one to enter into base.

Ratchet stared at scavenger. Scavenger stared back. His fist clenched tightly before he turned to look at hope in forgiveness before he turned around, staring at the ground bridge. That look on optimus face, in his optics, showed he has never been in war before.

"Acree!" Jack called out.

"I was worried, bulk." Miko said softly.

"Core, your okay!" The twins said in union.

"You alright, bee?" Raf asked.

"Are you alright, scavenger?" Hope asked, she saw the look of confusion and betrayal in scavenger optics.

"And optimus? Is he…"Ratchet began to question in fear.

"Dead? No." Arcee stated softly.

"But he looked right at us without recognizing us. Didn't even know his own name." Bulkhead said sadly.

"But he recognized Megatron and Scavenger." Coreflux pointed out, his optics glared toward the back of the constructicon.

"Hmm.. When optimus surrendered the matrix of leadership, he lost more than the collective wisdom of the primes. "Ratchet started to say.

"He lost his memories."Scavenger finished ratchet words, looking over his shoulder.

"Scavenger.. I think there is someone you need to see." Hope said softly, catching his attention.

Curious written on his face, he scooped her hand up as he watched her point toward the hall. Nodding his head calmly, he walked toward the hall, heading down it quietly.

He could feel the angry pour into his back side from the autobots, except for ratchet. He felt hope hand pat his own. I am sorry, i have failed you. His sister had looked into his optics, though she held not anger, no hate in them but forgiven was written on her face.

"Stop here."Hope said softly, causing her brother to stop.

Scavenger looked at the door of the medical bay. Confusion written on his face now before he stepped forward, everything turned slow motion for him.

The door slide open.

A Green and purple figure formed in front of him.

Red visor locked on red optics and a soft smile formed on the silver plates.

"Hey brother." The calm voice, a familiar tone rang in scavenger audios. "Hey sister" he said calmly.


	14. Optimus Mate: A Mother's Job

" In hindsight, we accomplished what was required. With unicron's awakening, extreme measures needed to be taken. Enemies became allies. Allies became confidants. And with the matrix of leadership, the planet earth was saved though at immeasurable personal cost. When optimus surrendered the matrix, he lost more than the collective wisdom of the primes." Ratchet began, looking toward scavenger.

Scavenger sighs. " He lost his memories, himself." Scavenger stated, looking toward the mech who was stepping out of the hall.

Weaken by state of awakening up. Hope watched her eldest brother walk to long haul. Guiding the mech toward the group." That doesn't follow." Acree stated.

"Optimus knew megatron." Coreflux pointed out. "He even knew scavenger!" he added in.

"They were like BFF's and then it looked like optimus was searching for guidance from scavenger." Bulkhead said calmly.

Hope looked at her brothers then gazed back to the five autobots. Bee began to buzz in agreement, nodding his head calmly. "If optimus did not know his own name, perhaps it is because the title of prime hasn't yet been granted to him. Nor the time hook and optimus had bonded but only courting at the time." Ratchet pointed out.

"Huh?" Fowler said in confusion.

"What?" Jack said in confusion.

"Whats courting?" Raf asked curiously.

Deciding to play along." So optimus knew hook and scavenger longer then megatron?" Hope voiced out her question, already know her answer to it. Well yes, actually he did.

"Say again." Miko demanded softly, her hands on her hips.

The twins looked more confused, looking at eachother then at ratchet. "With the power of the matrix no longer within him, it would stand to reason that optimus has reverted to his pre-prime stated, the historical archivist orion pax." Ratchet stated calmly, ignoring the children questions.

Hope sighs softly, knowing the story all too well. Her eyes locked onto her brother's, her lips pulled a soft, yet unhappy smile. She felt like she lost her mate again, separated from him as he was separated from her and her twins.

She could feel the tug on her spark, telling her to run. To search the ends of the world, even the universe to find her mate. Closing her eyes, she remember each and every memory she had of her mate.

The times they spend together, laughing, joking. Going to the crystal gardens when they found time. They visit each other whether they were at home or at work. They brought each other energon cubes that they had forgotten over doing too much work.

Remember the day that optimus moved the counsel. How pride and happy she was when she heard what happen from optimus. Yet that tugging feeling on her spark kept telling her to hunt for him.

"It's uncle scott!" The twins called out, snapping hope out of her thoughts to catch a glimpse of her holographic brother and another who had more of a black hair. He had more of a purple shirt, black pair of jeans and a green plaid shirt wrapped around his waist.

His eyes held a more deep brown color in them while a pair of clear red, protection goggles rested around his neck. She knew who he was. " Hey everyone, like to meet our brother, Leon Crowell." Scott gestured toward the man next to them.

Of course, Leon was indeed long haul and by the look, long haul had taken in the look of late 20's. The twins started at leon for a good while before smiles formed on their lips, nodding their heads in greeting.

Leon eyes landed on hopes before the hologram made it's way up to the safe-zone with scott behind him before she felt herself being pulled into the arms of her brother. Of course, leon buried his head into her shoulder, whispering only for her to hear in cybertronian.

"I am here now, so please do not worry. We will find him. " Leon stated calmly.

With a soft nod, hope returned the embrace before sighing softly. She turned her head, she saw june smiling at her softly before her attention return to ratchet. " You mean in his mind?" June asked, returning to the subject.

How hope hated to continue this. "Are you telling me prime thinks he's some kind of librarian and a decepticon?" Fowler question with disbelief.

"Yes but no."Scavenger stated, looking toward long haul.

"We know megatron far longer than any of you.."Long haul paused for a second to recollect his memories."Well.. Besides ratchet and soundwave, of course. But like i was saying, megatron tends to… make plans along the way. "Long haul looked toward scavenger.

"Megatron plans on using Orion pax knowledge, making him believe he is a decepticon but in reality, megatron only gonna use prime for something." Scavenger finished, crossing his arms against his broad chest.

"Yes" Ratchet nodded. "Being a decepticon is a choice, agent fowler." That caused a snort or a chuckled from both elder constructicons but soon faded when ratchet glared at them."I have a hard time believing optimus would make at any point in his life." Ratchet pointed out.

"But.. remember.. Optimus lost his memories when the collective of wisdom was removed from the maxtrix." Scavenger remained.

"So he ain't Optimus, he's a confused Orion" Long haul pointed out.

"So if he's riding with the 'cons.." Bulkhead started..

"It's because megatron's working some kind of voodoo." Acree said harshly.

"Orion pax may not currently be an autobot in here." Ratchet said, pointing toward his head. "But i must believe he will never stop being one.. In here." Ratchet place his hand to his chest, his tone cracking a little.

"Then you all need to locate him.."Hope spoke up, earning every one attention. "To know for certain."Hope said softly, her hands rested on the yellow bar.

"Hold up!" Fowler stepped forward. " I have a chip lodged in my behind that lets uncle sam know when i stop for doughnuts."Fowler pointed toward his behind. "Are you telling me, you can't just track prime?"

Watching ratchet turn toward the computer, bring up optimus life signal that remain flat." Optimus' signal has not reappeared since he embarked for earth's core, but we must get to work finding him if we have any hope of initiating his contingency plan."Ratchet pointed out, clenching a fist.

"Contingency plan?" Core asked confusedly.

"What contingency?" Bulkhead questioned.

"Is that even a word?"Miko demanded, raised eye brow was shown on her face.

The twins looked at the key card that had recently split in half. Shimmering in their touch. "The keycard." The twins said union.

Leon and scott looked at eachother then at hope for answers. Hope looked at them, shaking her head and mouthed 'I'll explain later'. They nodded their heads before looking at the twins.

"So what's it do?" Jack asked, his eyes gazing at the two halves of the keycard.

"It grants access to vector sigma, the repository of the wisdom of the primes." Scavenger said, leaning forward to the children.

"Is that some sort of supercomputer?"Raf asked curiosly

"So, we can just download optimus' memories back into him?" Jack asked, looking at the keycard pieces.

"Great, which one's the big 'V'?" Scott asked, playing dumbfounded

"Over there, somewhere in the back?" Leon played along.

Hope facepalms, shaking her head. Mumbling ever so silent toward herself before crossing her arms. Feeling apology looks from her two holographic brothers.

"Vector sigma is more than a supercomputer, Scott, Leon, Jack." Ratchet stated. "It's is an ancient source of mystical power.."

Hope looked up, watching the keycard pieces shimmer in her daughter's hands. "It's on cybertron."Scavenger said almost in a whisper.

That's when her eyes widen. Rage began to boiled in her veins. Her eyes narrowed. Her daughter heads snapped up with interest. Scott and leon stepped back.

"We've got to get the memories back." Rose stated.

"I agree, we need to do so, quickly." Sky said, agreeing with her twin.

" Absolutely Not.." The twins tensed at hopes harsh tone" Sky Crowell, Rose Crowell. You will listen right now.. You.. Neither of you will not be traveling to another planet!" Hope stated harshly, her eye nearly glowing in rage.

What was optimus thinking of leaving that key card in our sparklings hands. I lost prime twice, i will not lose my twins, my babies, my sparklings. Hope thought to herself, her eyes narrowed toward her twins.

Miko ran in front of the three. " I'm in." She said cheerfully.

"You're not going either, miko." June said coldly, narrowing her eyes.

Glad one other person is taking my side. Hope looked at june, nodding her head in thanks. Hope shifted her hands onto her hips. "Not when one of you can." Hope said harshly.

"June and hope are right." Fowler gestured toward the two mothers.

Scott sighs. "Why send two girls to do a bot's job?"He questioned, looking toward ratchet.

"Because.."Ratchet looked toward scott. "Only a prime can access vector sigma or one chosen by a prime."Ratchet pointed out. "Optimus gave the keycard to the twins. It is now imprinted with their unique biosignature."

Hope shoulder sagged, frowning lightly. Did prime figure out they were prime reincarnations.. No, he couldn't of known, he would've found out right away they were his. Hope sighs softly, rubbing her forehead gently.

"So you mean.."Miko pointed toward the twins, getting a closer closer look at the two piece keycard. "Their like.. Some kind of honorary prime?" Miko asked confusedly.

Hope looked at the twins, she could see them staring at the keycard halves. She was curious of what was running through their mind. "Let's just say the twin is the only two who can return optimus to the autobot we knew." Ratchet stated.

"But why did optimus willfully endanger a human, Two childrens." Hope stated, her left hand on her hip. Her other hand gestured toward the twins.

The twins gawked at their mother, both stuttering at the same time." We're not children, mom." The twins said in union, trying to remain calm.

"Maybe optimus believes there's more to the twins than meets the eye." Coreflux stated, his arms crossed against his chest.

More than you know..Hope looked at core, sighing softly.

"All of which is moot." Ratchet stated. " The keycard is useless to us without a means of reaching cybertron, which we at present do not possess."

"Dude.." Miko walked to the corner of the cat walk, pointing at the ground bridge." What about that?"

"Miko, the ground bridge barely got them to earth's orbit, remember?"Raf remained.

"Yeah, but ratchet built it, can't he just turbocharge the thing?" Miko question was good.

Ratchet looked at the ground bridge before gazing back at the children and adults. The thoughtful look was on his face. His blue optics shifted from one side to the other in thought before his hand was brought of to his chin.

(Twins pov)

It's been a day now and sky had to sigh, looking at her small cellphone. A text came in, showing her and her twin had the day off from work. But it didn't stop them from their homework. Looking toward their uncles, they watch leon and scott leave the base.

Their mother kissed both their heads for leaving as well for work. Which left them alone with the autobots. They didn't know what was wrong with their mother. All they saw was pain, sadness and lost in her eyes.

It was like their mother was looking all over again about what happen with their father and her. Their father, they had yet to hear more of him. They had tried asking their uncles about him but they came with the same answer.

'Well he's like you both. Intelligent, Smart, creative, protective. Hehe it makes you're mom happy every time she see's him in your eye.' Of course that what their uncle scott would say.

But leon.. He had a different answer but it still matched up to scotts. 'Heh, your father is actually one of the bravest, courageous, loyal and kindness man there is. He's one of those people where he gives off a good vibe and people could call a leader.' that was leon answer to their question.

Three answers and none either her or her sister could figure out who their father is. Looking toward. Gathering their things, they decided to have a few days sleep over at the base. Of course their mother was alright with it.

They just want to get optimus back.

"Any sign of optimus?"Rose spoken up, looking toward the silver motorcycle. Her hand rested on the seat.

"Not yet, kid." Core stated, his tone was quiet and dry.

"Not yet.." Sky repeated, looking toward the key card piece that had a chain around it. The twins had their ideas of how to keep the key card pieces safe. Looking at each other before the climbed onto core.

(Hope pov)

Hope had watched bulkhead, bee and long haul walk through the ground bridge, returning from their mission without arcee and scavenger. Confusion and worried written on her face as she frowns. Her hands gripping the railing tightly.

:: Uh ratchet, ground bridge.:: Scavenger voice came through, fear and worried laced in his tone.

Ratchet walked over to the controls before pulling the lever down. The ground bridge opened as both acree and scavenger came through. By the time the came in, the bridge closed and they were ushered over to the makeshift medbay.

Ratchet began to run his scans over arcee and scavenger while scavenger was brushing the snow off his shoulders. "You weren't able to determine the decepticons location or if optimus was even aboard ship?" Ratchet huffed, looking at them.

"I.." Arcee looked down. "Couldn't confirm." Arcee said, shaking her head.

Long haul stepped away rather quickly to avoid a fist from the green wrecker that swung his fist into the drill medical equipment. A flinch came from hope while long haul rubbed the back of his head.

Scavenger looked toward the green wrecker with a frown, startled at the sudden rage.

"Bulkhead!" Ratchet warned rather loudly.

"What? You needed that? Only thing i need is our head honcho back." Bulkhead stated, slamming his fists together.

That caused both her and the twins to flinch at the sound of the metal clashing metal.

"It's not your fault." Jack said softly.

"Where's core?" Rose questioned, frowning lightly.

"On patrol."Ratchet pointed out.

"If any of us needed rescuing optimus would have found a way." Arcee snapped. "I didn't, simple as that." Acree folded her arms, closing her optics.

Hope knew arcee blamed herself but truth be told, hope blames herself even more. If she just told optimus, perhaps he would've considered it. The autobots would still have two other primes to look to if something were to happen to optimus and herself.

Hope looked over, catching the gaze of both her brothers glaring toward her. They knew what she was thinking. How can they not? They were siblings. And right now, Her siblings were saying something else in their optics.

::Ratchet! What happen out there?:: Fowler transmission came through. "What happened out there? Reports indicated at least dozen wounded! The heat's on me to provide some explanation! You 'bots better get your act together or the pentagon will make me shut down your base" Fowler warned before he cut out.

Raf turned to them." But.. where would you go?" Raf looked toward them.

"Who knows.." Ratchet started angrily."Maybe they'll ship us out to some island or fire us into space. Wouldn't that be a welcome relief?" Ratchet scoffed.

"I don't blame fowler." Arcee narrowed her optics. "Optimus would have evacuated all humans from the area before engaging the 'cons." Arcee pointed out.

"What would optimus do now?" Bee buzzed unhappily.

"We don't know what optimus would have done because he's not here." Bulk growled out his words.

Hope frowned, looking between the autobots. Scavenger and long haul remained silent through it all. Hope eyes moved to her twins, seeing both of them shake in anger. The rare occurrence of her twins ever getting angry.

She can see him in them..

She see optimus in her babies, her sparklings.

"You're pretty good at stating the obvious, bulk." Arcee marched toward him. "Anything else you'd like to mention that we already know?" Arcee gestured bulk to continue.

"Nothing i can say in front of the children." Bulkhead warned, leaning forward.

"Enough…" A soft, calm tone was heard.

"Please.. Stop arguing." Another soft calm voice.

The bots looked toward the twins. Even scavenger and long haul stared. Their optics soften up toward the twins. Their knuckles were pure white from them gripping a hold of the railing, their shoulders shaking.

"Are we not overlooking one positive thing?" Sky began, looking up toward the bots.

"Nobody's talking about what the 'cons just got their claws on." Rose finished, releasing the railing as her arms crossed over her chest.

Ratchet turned toward the twins." Yes."He scoffed " We've managed to allow them to finally acquire a power source for their space bridge." Ratchet shouted, stomping over.

Hope glared toward ratchet, her fingers twitched. Itching to throw something. She spotted the grinning look on her brothers face before they looked away innocently. Her eyes narrowed. "Ratchet.. Calm down now." Hope hissed.

Ratchet straighten up, looking away slightly before placing his hands on his hips.

"And how exactly would that be a positive?"Acree asked.

"I think the twins are saying we let them finish building their space bridge."Jack stated.

"Why?" Bulk leaned downward."So they can bring more zombies back from cybertron?"Bulkhead snapped.

"No.." Rose began, looking at her twin with a smirk.

" So we can commandeer it.." Sky added, sending the same smirk back to her twin sister.

"And use it to send them" Jack gestured to the twins. " To cybertron." Jack finished.

What? Hope eyes widen in disbelief. No no no, i will not lose my babies.Hope fought the urge to growl. Her arms crossing over her chest in anger but also worry.

"Whoa!" Miko looked at the twins with amazement. "That's a pretty good idea!"

My brothers began to chuckle before turning toward them.

"Oh, well if miko thinks it's a good idea.." Scavenger started, earning himself a glare.

The twins looked toward scavenger with hope.

"Nobody saying it's will be easy.." Long haul began, glaring at arcee.

"But you've seized a space bridge before.."Sky pointed out, her eyes looking up at them.

Wait.. there was a first space bridge. Hope started at ratchet in shock, her mouth opened like a gaping fish.

"We blew one up. That's a whole lot different than four of us seizing and holding one." Bulkhead stated.

" We gotta find one first" Bee said.

"Bee's right," Acree looked at them."We'd have to find that thing first."Arcee said.

"Uh, hello"Miko waved her hands, earning looks to her. "If it's a space bridge, isn't it.."Miko pointed above her head.

"The term 'space' refers to its transport range.." Long haul began.

"Not its physical location." Ratchet snapped

"On top of that, We've been monitoring earth's orbits since the last one. We'd know if it were there." Scavenger stated, recalling the last reports of the last missions he had missed.

"Not only that.." Long haul stepped up." Me and scavenger could possibly be able to rebuild the space bridge if we had the parts or at least upgrade the ground bridge to a space bridges with upgraded parts. Hence the reason why we are called Constructicons."Long haul pointed out.

"Didn't know you could be smart, long haul?"Arcee gestured toward her head.

"Not smart, just recalling what hook said." Long haul pointed out.

"Puh-lease.." Ratchet scoffed." If hook was here, he would be taking optimus leadership to help us, But he isn't now is here" Ratchet stated, gazing toward hope and the twins slightly.

Hope felt her heart drop at ratchet words but she could get herself down on that. Ratchet was right. If she was there in her cybertronian form, she would of taken her mate's place and help guide them down the right course.

"So, the bridge could be.." Sky began.

"Somewhere right here on earth." Rose finished, earning the looks from the autobots and ex-decepticons.

"Like trying to find a servo in a scrap yard." Bulkhead mumbled.

"Then maybe we'd better start looking." Arcee said, now calming herself down with the rest of the bots.

"But the fact remains, we do not know what the decepticons have in store for optimus or if he's truly safe from harm." Ratchet sighs calmly.


	15. Optimus Mate: A Mother's Fear

It was that night, the twins have taken the bunker rooms once more. Sharing the same bed and cuddled into each other. Their dreams however was an unexpected dream.

 _The twins stood there in the halls of the nemesis. They eyes gazed around cautiously. Sky hand gripping her twin's for security and comfort._

 _Rose hand gripped tightly onto sky hand before they started to walk. No one seem to notice them yet that is._

 _Sky had pressed into rose side, trying to hide as they walked passed a few vehicons that hardly even noticed they were there. But the sound of familiar thundering feet caught their attention._

 _Turning around they saw the red and blue bot walking toward them before stopping. It seemed he was the only one who saw them or at least they thought. He began to move again but not over them, he knelt down._

" _Who are you?" He questioned, looking right into rose and sky's eyes._

 _The twins looked at eachother before turning back to him, a frown pulled on their lips. "You startled us, optimus."Sky spoken up, her voice remained quiet and low._

 _He tilted his head to the side slightly in confusion. "Why do you call me that?" He question, his royal blue optics dimming. "I recalled startscream calling me that as well"_

 _The twins eyes widen in shock before turning their attention to each other in realization._

" _He doesn't remember." Rose reminded her sister._

" _He's orion pax." Sky recalled calmly._

" _Yes, that is my name." Orion said._

 _Sky hiccuped, smiling softly toward orion. Tears brimming in her eyes while rose rubbed her twins back gently._

" _Did i say something wrong?" Orion quickly questioned._

 _Sky shook her head but her twin answered for her. "No, it's just that.." Rose couldn't even get the words out when tears began to fall from her eyes._

 _Orion was silent before his hand came out, his digits brushing lightly against the twins heads in comfort. "It is alright, younglings." He said fatherly like."I will not harm you."_

" _W-we know that." Sky muttered, pressing into his touch._

" _You.. you don't remember us, uh?" Rose asked, looking for any sign of hope._

 _Orion shook head head, looking over the twins. Almost like he was examining them for any injuries. "For some reason,_ Both of you _do_ look familiar." Orion said.

 _The twins looked at each other with hope."We do?" they asked in union._

" _I do not remember your names.."He hummed softly. "But you both do remind of me someone's."He stated_

 _They stepped closer to him, expecting him to remember but he spoke up before they could._

" _But i could be wrong." He said calmly._

 _His optics held playfulness in them. A sheepish smile on his face. It was something the twins never seen on optimus before. "Who?" Rose questioned._

" _The daughters of the prime." Orion stated._

 _The twins looked at each other confusedly. Sure they had dreams of two cybertronians but they knew they weren't made to be primes. Everyone just assumed they were._

 _A laugh was heard, startling the twins as they turned and spotted megatron. Their hearts dropped. Sky quickly pressed into her twin side, gripping her side of the shirt tightly._

 _Rose arms swung around her twin, protecting her from the sight of megatron or at least try to._

" _The daughters of optimus.. Highly doubt it." Megatron began._

 _Rose stepped back, pulling her twin along. They watched megatron step forward, a sickening grin was on his lips as he continued. "But of course…" He hissed playfully. " Both of you.. Of all children ends up with the markings of a prime." He started harshly._

 _The twins looked at eachother in confusion. What markings did they have. They never noticed any markings on them instead of the scarring they gotten when they were children due to the accident._

" _I can not allow you to take my most valuable asset away from me, girls.." Megatron warned. "So in other words, i will not have you meddle here ever again." His sword slide out of his arm. "You should have finished me off in that cave, children's of prime"_

 _Rose moved her twin behind her as megatron lunged at them. Sky opened her mouth and let out a scream._

Both twins launched up in their bedding. Their bodies were shaking a little. The glow from the pieces of the key card stopped glowing before they spotted both uncles and their mother around their bed.

"You okay?" Their mother asked, her hands were on both sky and rose cheeks.

"M-mom…" Sky whined before lunging herself into her mother quickly.

Hope arms moved around sky figure and held her close. "It was the nightmare again, wasn't it?" Hope asked.

"More like a shared nightmare."Rose pointed out, earning a confused look.

"You both shared a nightmare?" Scott asked, earning a nodd.

 _Split sparks, they are sharing dreams now?_ Hope thought to herself. "I thought the nightmares stopped?" Hope asked, realizing sky daydreams and nightmares had stopped for a while.

Hope hand rubbed sky's back gently, listening to the soft terrified hiccups from her youngest daughter. Rose watched and frowned lightly.

"Are you ready to tell us about them?" Leon asked, his hand setting on rose's shoulder lightly.

Hope felt sky's body tensed within her arms before pulling away. The look hope saw in sky eyes were dull and filled with pain. It was breaking hope heart. Rose made a soft nod as sky leaned into her twin.

"We saw.. "Rose began with a sigh. "We saw optimus.. Well more like orion." Rose started.

"H-he looked lost, confused. Like he knew something was going on but he didn't seem to have a clue of what it was." Sky looked at her mother.

"Like he's trying his hardest to remember." Rose finished.

"What happened then?" Hope asked, trying to pry into it a little more.

Sky shook her head. "Nothing but darkness." Sky pointed all.

 _I know there's more to it then they are letting on._ Hope thought to herself and sighs lightly before smiling softly. " If orion is like optimus, he'll always find a way to discover the reason." Hope stated calmly.

"You sound so confident about that." Rose rolled her eyes.

"That's because you're mother had always been like that, never showing any doubt whatsoever." Scott stated, smiling calmly.

"Really uncle scott?" Sky looked toward their uncle.

"You betcha." Scott held his thumb up with a smirk.

Leon pointed toward the key card pieces. "Though i think you guys should take those off before you strangle yourselves." Leon stated a point.

The twins shook their heads calmly, their hands quickly moved up and wrapped around the two pieces to protect it.

"Rose, sky.." Hope started.

"It's staying on." Rose warned.

"It's the last piece we've have of him. "Sky stated. " Until optimus is back, we won't take it off."

Hope, leon and scott sighed softly in defeat, nodding their heads lightly. Hope stood up, placing her lips against the twins foreheads lightly.

"Try to get some sleep." Hope said calmly.

The twins nodded, knowing it was still too late at night to be up at that hour before they downed, feeling the blankets covering their bodies up. The twins locked together in their own arms, curling up.

"Mom.. Can you sing that um.." Sky started, yawning softly.

"That song you said you use to hum to our dad?" Rose asked, also yawning with her twin.

Hope let out a soft chuckle, sitting on the edge of the bed as she rubs her twins heads lightly. Her brothers watched, sitting on the floor beside her legs, waiting and watching.

" _Lay down your head and I'll sing you a lullaby  
Back to the years of loo-li lai-lay  
And I'll sing you to sleep and I'll sing you tomorrow  
Bless you with love for the road that you go_

May you sail far to the far fields of fortune  
With diamonds and pearls at your head and your feet  
And may you need never to banish misfortune  
May you find kindness in all that you meet "

Hope heard the soft, peaceful sounds of her daughters sleeping. Calm snores were heard, looking down, she saw her brothers sleeping peacefully against each other. _I guess i still have that effect_. She thought to herself

Hope reached over, placing her hands lightly on one of the pieces of the key card. Her bond opened forcefully by itself as she felt it. The waves of comfort, confusion, relief and the last thing, was love.

Tears formed and slide down her cheeks. She brought her hands to her mouth. She could feel that relief and love wrapped around her spark, securing her as if optimus was right here next to her.

:: _Hook::_ He called out to her through the bond. :: _Where are you, my hook_?::

:: _Orion.. I am here. We are here, safe and sound.::_ Hope clenched her fists lightly, gripping her pant legs.:: _All three of us miss you orion::_

She felt her bond being wrapped in protectiveness, love and comfort. She sent those same feelings had clung to his bond. She lays herself down but she felt the twins moved until all three were huddled on the bed together.

Allowing hope to fall asleep for once with the feeling of love and comfort, safety and security, relief and peace flooding through the bond she and prime shared.

* * *

"The decepticon space bridge is located right here, deep within an energon mine." Ratchet informed.

Hope was, however, looking over two pouting brothers of her with their arms crossed over their chests and their backs against each other. "What gotten them all pouty?" Hope asked, jabbing her thumb toward the two constructicons.

"Uh, trust me, they didn't get a chance to pound starscream when we ran into him." Bulkhead stated calmly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Pound?" Long haul looked at bulkhead questionably.

"We wanted to scrap the little seeker." Scavenger stated harshly."Fragger gotten away too since we didn't have a chance to do so." Scavenger grumbles and huffed.

Arcee, core and bee looked toward the constructicons before turning back toward bulkhead and ratchet. Hope was literally amused by her two brothers.

"Adjacent to a raw fuel supply," Arcee stated. "Clever."

"Who's our intel?" Core asked.

" A.." Bulk and ratchet looked at eachother then at scavenger and long haul before bulk shrugged. "Reliable source." Ratchet stated.

Ratchet, long and scavenger looked toward june, fowler and hope. Their optics locked with hopes. "So, do we have a consensus?" Long asked, looking toward them.

"Do we even know people can breathe your atmosphere?"June stated the question,

"I'll hook rose and sky." Fowler set his hands on the twins shoulders, earning a glare from hope. "Completely state of the art. I still have connection at nasa." Fowler tried to assure hope.

Hope eyes soften, lowering her gaze to her hands. "It's too dangerous." Hope whisper, playing with her thumbs in worried.

Sky moved toward her mother, wrapping arms around her mother. "Mom.. We know this is hard." Sky started.

Hope looked up toward them, tears were brimming in her eyes.

"But optimus risked his life to save our planet and he's not even human." Rose pointed out, grabbing hopes hands lightly in hers. "We owe it to him."

 _I know, my sparklets._ Hope nodded her head calmly.

Core walks toward them, looking up to the catwalk to stare at them. "Rose and sky may be the only one who can do this, hope." Core spoken up. "Don't think i'd let these two go on their own to travel unchaperoned."

"Not everyone is destined for an ordinary life" Ratchet said softly. "Optimus was once orion pax, after all." He reminded.

Hope looked down for a split second before smiling toward her daughters. " Sky, rose you both had this little idea of wanting to be an astronaut, to be with the stars."

Sky and rose looked at their mother before the three were wrapped together in a small group hug.

 **(Twins pov)**

Rose knew with their mom approval, they nodded their heads before turning toward the autobots with her twin. Both their hands gripped each other, looking toward her sister.

"As much as i'm gonna say this, We are gonna need devastator for this one." Scavenger stated calmly.

"How are we gonna form devastator?" Long haul looked at his brother.

 _Yes? How?_ Hope narrowed her eyes at her two brothers.

"Well if i'm right, gravedigger and quickmix is still onlined and probably never gotten off of cybertron."Scavenger stated calmly.

"Wait.. Are you saying there's more of you?" Bulkhead looked at the two with widen optics.

"You think we wouldn't have back up members, we have four former autobot members who joined to be constructicons but however, thanks to you guys, we lost them besides Quickmix."Scavenger stated calmly.

"Wait.. if quickmix is still alive, wouldn't that mean.."Long haul began to drift off in thought, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Bonecrusher never offlined.."Scavenger finished.

"So what's the plan then?" Rose asked, catching everyone's attention. "Because we're drifting off from the real reason."

"Well i'm going with you two." Core said, stepping up.

"Not by yourself." Scavenger narrowed his optics. "You need a heavy loader at your side to move some debris."Scavenger stated.

Core huffed but didn't say anything, turning his head to ignore scavenger.

"Guys focus!" Jack snapped, narrowing his eyes.

"Then it's settled" Ratchet said."We will ground bridge directly into the energon mine and make our way to the space bridge chamber, neutralizing any decepticon forces. Once we secure the space bridge, well send for the twin." Ratchet had everything planned out. "Stealth must be absolute priority."

"We will mostly be outnumbered and if any decepticon should transmit an alert to their warship.." Core started.

"The odds become 400 to 1." Bulkhead finished .

"I'll command ground bridge here." Long haul said, standing up as he moves to the computer. "Decepticons would most like scramble communications upon entry will certainly provide an edge in this regard." Long pointed out.

"Takes the bridge is the easy part." Arcee pointed out.

"You four are gonna need to hold it long enough"Scavenger said." for twins, coreflux and myself get to cybertron and back." Scavenger turned toward them.

"Rafael climbed to the top of the rope in gym class." Scavenger and hope knew what ratchet is saying but everyone looked at ratchet confusedly besides raf. "We can do this."

"What does gym class have to do with anything?" Miko huffed. "And if ratchet gets to go in a commando raid, i'm going too." Miko demanded.

"Miko.." Ratchet warn." You will help long haul and rafael operate our ground bridge and manage the communication hub" Ratchet stated. "And nurse darby

Miko clenched her fist and growled, walking away. "Can't go to cybertron, can't stormed decepticon space bridge.."Miko grumbled angrily.

"Twins.." Fowler said behind them. Rose and sky turned toward fowler. "Time to suit up." Fowler stated.

 **(Hope's Pov)**

She watched the twins and fowler leave the main room. The autobots left with scavenger through the ground bridge, Her heart skipped a beat a few times. Going through her thoughts. She began to pace back and forth.

Waiting for a sign they're ready. Her twins.. Her sparklings were going to cybertron and she worried how they'll take it. Closing her eyes in worried. She couldn't help but regret it, regret letting them go.

She crossed her arms over her chest, feeling the warmth of her spark as she bite her lip to hold back her tears. This has become harder and harder on her. The strength and the courage coming from her daughters has always truly amazed her and scott, and now amazing leon as well.

Looking toward long haul to see his optics staring down to her in comfort. Her spark almost broke. Turning away, she walked over to the other side of the safe zone, setting up the medical equipment.

:: _My hook.::_ She heard orion voice.:: _You are terrified, why?::_

 _Because you're not here with me, with them._ Hope kept to herself, trying to find the words to answer.:: _You remember me but..::_ Her spark dropped as she closed her eyes tightly:: _You do not remember our sparklings, my orion::_

The sounds of feet snapped her out of her thoughts as she spun around, looking toward her twins. Seeing the white suits around them and the helmets they held in their hands. She walked toward her daughters, kissing their forehead.

"What do you think?" Rose gestured between her and sky.

"I.." Hope sighs softly with a smile. "You look ready."

She watched them smile before they wrapped their arms around her, fighting back the tears she embraced them. _Their going home without me and their father._ Hope thought, feeling them pull away.

:: _Strike team to base::_ Ratchet called in.:: _Objective secured.::_

"That's your cue."Fowler pointed out, turning to the twins.

The twins nodded their head and walked down from the safe zone to the ground bridge. Watching them slip their helmets on.

"Goodluck." Jack called out, holding his thumb up.

"So.. what happens when you have to go to the bathroom?" Miko wondered.

"Bring me back a souvenir!" Rafael smiled toward them.

The twins looked at miko in curious before they held a thumb up.

"Safe journey, girls." Fowler said calmly.

"Becareful out there." June warned.

 _Like june, she worries about the girls as much as i do_. Hope thought to herself with a smile before seeing the twins look at her. She waved her hand lightly, fighting an urge.." Just.. go already" Hope said, clenching the railing. " Optimus needs you."

 _Your father needs you both_ Hope smiled toward them

They cave a salute before walking backwards a bit as they turned around.

Hope placed her fingertips against her lips before blowing a kiss. Watching them go through the ground bridge.

 _Goodluck and may the primes watch over you my sparklings.._ Hope watched them disappear, feeling her bond wrapped and secured with the feeling of her brothers.

Her head shot up to long haul, seeing him smile down to her. The comfort and security from both long haul and scavenger was there. Keeping her shielded from the pain and sorrow.

 **(Twins pov** )

As they appeared on the other side of the ground bridge. Walking toward the group of autobots. Coreflux knelt down beside them, smirking lightly.

"Locking onto cybertron." Ratchet informed.

"Ready kids?" Coreflux asked, keeping that smirk.

The twins looked down toward the two halves of the key card. "Let's do this." The twins said in union, feeling the key pulse gently in their hands.

"I'll leave the space bridge open in ordered to eliminate any communication lag over the great distance."Ratchet said. "And make it easier for you to locate when you're ready to return."

"Easier to locate?" Sky questioned.

"You're not bringing us straight to the vector sigma?" Rose asked curiously.

"Vector sigma's true location is shrouded in myth and rumor, Rose. Sky." Ratchet looked at them. "It is said the path of the primes leads there. We must be confident that _optimus_ will guide you." Ratchet said.

The twins looked at the card once more before putting the halves of the card away.

"How come you're coming, scavenger?" Rose looked at the elder constructicon.

"I'm going because i believe my brother is still alive on cybertron."Scavenger kneels down."If gravedigger and quickmix are both alive then so is bonecrusher. I will return to the space bridge once i come back."Scavenger said.

"Don't worry kids." Core stood up. "Space bridging is just like ground bridging.." Core stepped over them before jumping into a flip, landing on his feet for he spun around on his hands, transforming into his motorcycle.

The space bridging opened up, engines roaring loudly to life while the same familiar vortax opened up in front of the twins. "Heh, how long did it take you to do that, kid?" Scavenger scoffed.

The twins smiled softly, climbing onto their guardian alt mode. Rose leaned forward, gripping the handles while sky leaned against her sister's back. Though they knew core wasn't really gonna argue. "Actually, i just perfected it this week." Core said proudly of himself.

"Yeah.. sure kid." Scavenger ran forward, jumping into the air before he transformed, landing onto his tread wheels as he drove through the space bridge.

"This is just a little more intense." Core said loudly over the sound of the ground bridge.

The twins looked at each other before they felt core revved his engines, driving through the ground bridge. From the flash of light of the vortex soon became cold air.

Watching the world appear in front of them. The dry, dull gray and lifeless coloring of the planet was in their view. Core continued to drove slowly, scavenger walking behind them. The twins looked from one side to another.

Twins knew core was being very quiet and they didn't like the twins looked at each other.

 _Why does it look familiar?_ Rose thought to herself in concern.

 _Have we been here before?_ Sky looked around in curious.

They looked up to see scavenger stopping toward the bridge. His optics were darken as if he was in thought.

"I.." Rose stuttered" I can't believe it." Rose said.

"We're actually on another planet." Sky stated with interest, her eyes moving from side to side.

Rose smiled toward her sister in amusement before the twins turned to core with wide smiles. " This is incredible, coreflux." They said union but they soon frown when they saw coreflux stoic face.

"This isn't how i wanted you to see my home."Core stated coldly, he stepped forward.

"We-we're sorry." They said in unison, their voices were low.

"In the fog of war…" Scavenger said." It's hard to see beyond the next leg, the next mission or the next punch in the fight."

"We did everything to save cybertron." Core said, looking up. "But when the fog finally lifted, there wasn't much left to save."

The twins looked toward each other.

:: _Scavenger, Core, twins, do you copy?::_ Ratchet spoken up through the comm.

"We're here ratch." Scavenger answered.

"And in one piece." Rose stated.

"We're on cybertron is what rose is saying." Sky pointed out with an innocent smile toward a glare from rose.

:: _Just keep the sightseeing to a minimum, huh?::_ Bulkhead jokingly teased.

Sky huffed, her arms crossing over her chest with a pout. Rose turned her glare to a more calm, smirking smile of innocent. " Well try, though sky doesn't like the idea." Rose point out.

:: _Well she gonna have to get use to it::_ Ratchet said sarcastically.:: _We don't know if you're journey ahead is five clicks or five thousand.::_

"Understood" Core said calmly with a nod. "We're out."

Sky and rose nodded their heads, pulling out the key card halves before holding it close together. Soon the card shook, snapping together to make a whole. The twins looked at it in concern before smiling toward each other.

"Okay, ratchet said the card would guide us, right?" Rose started the questioned, pointing at the card.

"But i don't see how or what we're suppose to.." Sky couldn't finish her sister question as she watched the key glow brightly, almost pulsing within their grasp. "Let me see it." Sky said.

Rose taking her hand away from the card as sky held it out, turning slowly as she held it infront of her. Moving it toward the right, she watched a flash but soon the flash disappeared from the bridge.

Guiding the key back to the left in front of the bridge. Sky watched the key flash. Rose leaned against her side with a smirk toward her sister. "There you go." Core said, remaining in his alt mode.

"While you guys go that way, i'm going the other direction."Scavenger said, walking toward the road. "Something telling me to head this way and that means bonecrusher is this way, keep your comms on, alright?" Scavenger warned rather questioned.

The twins nodded, watching scavenger transform as they climbed on. With a revv, core drove toward the right, heading down the bridge.

Watching building fly past them. War-torn buildings. The revving of core engine kept them some peace but the planet has a deadly silence to it.

Soon they were skidding to a stop, the twins looking up toward the decepticon captial.

"We're on foot from here." Core stated. With the nod from both girls, they climbed off of cores alt mode, allowing the mech to transform beside them. "Don't want engine noise to attract the wrong kind of attention." Core stated, shifting his arm into a blaster.

" 'cons?" The twins asked in union.

Core scowled a little. "Vermin." Core stated.

Rose pulled out the key card, holding it out in front of her as she turned a bit. The card glowing brightly once more. "This way." She said, walking at the same time with core.

Sky followed right beside her twin, walking across the bridge. Sky frowned lightly, keeping to herself

"Careful, cybertron been dead for a very long time but those who lived here still aren't in their right processors." Core warned, keeping his blaster aimed in front of him.


	16. Optimus Mate: A Mother's Decision

The twins walked shoulder by shoulder. Looking from side to side, sky eyes looked toward the card, watching it continue to glow while they walked through what seem to be a pathway between two types of buildings.

"We must be close" Sky whispered quietly.

Rose looked at sky, nodding her head. They calmly walked up toward the main doors as their eyes gazed up to see a statue of megatron standing there.

"Never thought that thing was still standing."Core scoffed a bit, crossing his arms.

"Is there a reason there's a statue of him?" Sky looked toward core with a frown.

"Yeah, history lesson kids, Megatron was kaons inspirational master mind. War started here because of him." Core glared at the statue." High protecter my aft." Core said coldly.

The twins frowned, walking through the main doors. Core optics looked toward the sides before walking behind the twins cautiously. His optics remained on the twins.

Sky takes the card, moving it a bit as she nodded her head. A few more feet, they stopped. The ground began to crack under them. Watching the crack move toward the middle. The key began to hum loudly, glowing brightly.

"Sky..what is it doing?" Rose questioned curiously.

"I.. i think it's awakening something." Sky said quietly.

Turning the key toward the right side once more, the humming quickened. It was a peaceful hum to sky and rose. Watching as a few structures fall over, clashing into the ground as a building rose up from the ground.

Walking toward the risen building, they looked up at it in shock. Blue light glowed on the doors, opening it. Both girls stepped forward, looking in it. The humming seemed to of calmed down a little from the key card.

"Vector sigma's down there?"Rose gestured down the tunnel

"Another history lesson kids." Core looked at them with a smirk. "Kaon didn't always belong to the decepticons." Core said, rolling his optics. "Megatron took it as a capital, but apparently, without ever realizing what lay beneath their feet."

The sound of metal chipping fell above their heads, looking up. The twins eyes widen at the thing. Huge, black, glowing red thing leaped off the gateway and dropping down.

The twins frozen still.

Core stalled before something knocked him out of the way. Hands wrapping around the twins and another slamming into the thing, knocking it away.

"Didn't expect you to freeze up" A green and black mech started.

"You alright, sparklets?" Another green and black mech questioned.

The twins looked up toward the two before nodding their heads. Core was helped up by the one of the two before they heard a grunt. Scavenger and the decepticon like bug were fighting against each other.

"If your done talking over there, How about getting me some help!"Scavenger snapped, locked digits with the 'con bug.

The two smirked before standing up, charging at the creature before they slammed their elbows into the beast, sending it skidding toward the side. Core narrowed his optics, running after them while shifting his arm into a blaster, firing at the creature.

The twins stepped back, hearing it's hiss and growls. The look on its face turned to core before it roars, charging at him. Scavenger twisted his frame and ran after the beast.

"Quickmix get the twins inside, Gravedigger you're with me." Scavenger commanded, charging after the bug creature.

Quickmix nodded and transformed, opening his side door. "Move it sparklets!" Quickmix order.

The twins looked at eachother before the rushed toward the newly constructicon member, climbing into his alt mode. With a hiss from his engines, he drove into the tunnel. Sky had to look out the window to make sure everyone else was safe.

Spotting how the two constructicons and core flux had surrounded the bug creature. Seeing how further and further away they were going. Feeling a gentle touch on her shoulder, she looked at her twin in worried.

"Don't worry, they'll be fine." Rose said calmly, a soft smile on her lips.

Sky nodded her head calmly and returned the smile. "I know, rose."

They could hear the distance commanding shouts and blaster fires behind them. Half way down the tunnel. Quickmix transformed around the twins before setting them down. His head turned toward the entrance they came in.

"This as far as i will go. The rest is in that card." Quickmix stated, pointing a digit toward the card.

The twins looked at it, watching it humming even brighter. Feeling a nudge from the constructicon, the twins turned around before they ran down the hall. Hearing shifting behind them, they looked over their shoulders to see quickmix holding his blasters.

Standing his guard in the hall of vector sigma.

Walking down the halls of vector sigma. Sky had taken the key card from rose this time, watching it hum calmly in a rhythm high pitch sound. It didn't bother the twins, they felt at peace with the sound.

Continuing their walk down the hall. Passing a pillar. The only light given in the hall was the key card. The twins looked around, admiring the hall they were in. Hearing something fly past them, sky stopped.

Rose looked at her sister before frowning."Come on, let's not stop." Rose stated, urging her sister.

Sky frowned, looking behind her before walking again. "I just.. Can't get the feel we're being watched." Sky pointed out.

"We're always watched, were ever we go."Rose sighs softly." you know this."

"I-.." Sky followed her sister as rose continued to walk. Heading toward the great big doors."I know that." Sky said.

Rose huffed before stopping once more, walking toward the debris as she grabbed ahold of a pipe, budging it a few times before pulling it out. "Remember those two on one self defense classes with uncle scott?" Rose asked.

"Yeah.."Sky looked at her sister. "I remember, why?" She questioned quietly.

"Just incase we need to fight against something." Rose looked at her twin, adjusting her grip on the pipe.

Sky nodded her head, walking toward the door as she looked up, holding the keycard up. Hearing the soft humming had began to grow loudly. The energy crackling sound was heard, engulfing the door in a blue light.

Watching the door open. Rose held her hand out as the keycard split in half as the piece fell into rose hand. The blue light bright up, causing the twins to cover their eyes as the door opened up completely.

Stepping into the room slowly. Blue floor lights were on the edge of the bridge as they began to cross it slowly.

Sky hand rose up and rested on her chest, hearing a soft click." We're in." Sky confirmed.

:: _Sweet_ :: Miko cheered.

Walking through to the giant circle. The twins walked toward the middle of where the two big rectangle shapes stoo. Both kneeling down before they set both halves together. Watching the halves connect once more.

Shifting into a large shape of the key as they stepped back in amazement. Soon the ground lit up around them and the key, causing them to cover their eyes slightly until their vision adjusted to the light.

The ground shook, pulling them away from the giant circle. Once it roughly stopped, the twins stumbled a little, raising them up into the air before the fell off it, landing on their feet as they looked behind them.

The bridge they were on began to sink into the ground while something rose out from behind it, glowing brightly with what seem to be cogs spiraling around it.

"Th-this is.." Rose began with amazing.

"W-wow.." Sky finished, her eyes widen with interest.

 **(Unknown Pov)**

Two optics watched the two younglings. Pride smiles were on their lips as they gazed at each other.

"Their not ready." The minicon prime stated."They barely even grown."

The two taller primes smirked down at their smaller prime. "They had showed much bravery in their young age." Prima stated,

"Yes, it's quite amusing. One shows a particular interest in knowledge when one's wishes to lead." Vector pointed out toward his smaller brother.

Micronus snorted." The daughters of optimus prime have no place in our ranks."Micronus looked toward the side, his arms crossed."Not only that, they had abandon, not one but four of their comrades."

"Micronus" Prima sighed softly, shaking his head."If they had stayed with the silver autobot and their uncles, they would have perished." Prima stated.

"They wouldn't be able to return orion pax to his original self as optimus prime. The sparklets have done well."Vector said amusingly.

Once more a snort was heard from the smaller prime who sat there, hovering with his legs crossed. His arms crossed against his chassis."I'm gonna throw a test to them."Micronus smirked.

Prima and vector looked between the two before frowning lightly, nodding their heads. "Very well."Primus sighed softly.

"What is this test?" Vector asked concerning.

"Seeing how they are you're reincarnation. "Micronus grins." Let them face their own innate fear.."Microns gestured toward the view of scraplets."Say hello to the horde of scraplets"

 **(Twins pov)**

They watched the control panel pulse, downloading the memories into the key card. Rose looked at her sister in amazement before touching the button on her suit.

"Commencing download.." Rose attention turned back to the pulsing key card."I think."

Skey stepped forward, reaching out to touch it but she pulled her hand back in thought. She counted the minutes in her head as she lower her eyes a bit.

"This.. is taking a while."Sky stated in mumbles.

:: _Of course it is!::_ Ratchet huffed, they could tell he was rolling his optics.:: _We are talking about the collective wisdom of the primes::_

The twins looked at eachother, hearing ratchet sound of rattling caught their attention, turning their heads around soon that rattling became buzzing sounds.

Turning around. Rose eyes widen before she snapped the pipe in half by hitting it against the ground and tossing the piece to sky. Sky catches it.

They watched the scraplets fly toward them. With a twist of the waist and a swing of the pipe, they hit each scraplet away from the vector sigma. Watching each one fly around them, latching onto the vector sigma.

The twins spun around. :: _What is it?!::_ Ratchet asked.

"Scraplets!" The twins said in union.

:: _What's a scraplet?::_ June asked in worried.

Sky swung her pipe into the scraplets, knocking a few off of the vector sigma.

:: _Why did it have to be scraplets?::_ bulkhead groaned.

Rose swung her pipe into the scraplets, destroying some of them but knocking the rest off.

:: _If they chew through vector sigma before the matrix fully reloads..::_ Ratchet voice stalled when another spoken up..

"Ratchet!" Sky called out but she gotten no replay.

Wincing at the slightest pain, both twins raised their hands up to the side of their neck, right below the ear lob. Both panting from the intense pain but struggled through it. They both shook their heads, trying not the blackout.

Their vision was clouded with black dots but with a heavy breathing. They stood up straight as they swung the pipe, whacking whatever was around them.

The sound of buzzing ran through them, causing them to grunt in pain. Rose looked toward her sister, seeing her sister trying not to cripple in pain but soon it clicked, her gazed moved toward vector sigma.

Watching the scraplets chew through the outer layer. "No… not now." Rose mumbled.

Sky looked toward her sister, her knees felt like they were on fire but she stepped toward the vector sigma. "Don't quit now!" She yelled out.

The high pitch engine was racing toward them. A painful smile broke on their faces.

"Core!" The twins called out together.

But right in front of them was an insecticon that flew in. transforming infront of them and stalking toward them."Back.." Rose stepped infront of her twin." Off, bug." Rose snapped, holding her pipe up in defence.

The insecticon growled before screeching toward them but suddenly backed off. Sky turned her head to the scraplets then at the insecticons. She began to recall what bulkhead said about the scraplets.

Reaching around her sister, she grabbed her sister pipes who looked at her in worried. "We're not made of metal." Sky whispers.

It clicked in rose mind, her eyes widen. "They won't hurt us."Rose pointed out.

"Hey!" Sky called out, tapping the two broken half pipes together.

"The main course!" Rose stated, snatching the pipes as she tossed them toward the insecticon.

Sky reached behind her, grabbing one of the scraplets and tossed it toward the insecticon. Both scraplet and pipes collided into the insecticon, gaining attention of the little pests before they launched toward the much bigger meal.

Watching the insecticon squirm, walking around and trying to shake off the pests it ended up tumbling off the bridge. Sky and rose smirked softly but soon looked at each other, embracing each other in comforting hugs.

 **(Primes povs)**

"I told you." Prima said innocently.

Micronus huffed. "Shut it."

"They have grown.."Vector crossed his arms."They are no longer a primeling." Vector stated.

The two primes looked at their reincarnations. The twins remained in their embraced, their eyes glowing with that lemon yellow color and royal they sit down to take a well deserved break.

"I can't believe they have not seen themselves yet. "Micronus hummed, crossing his arms. "Even when they were ready to breaking down into tears. They didn't bother to look at one another!"

"They found that there is more important task at hand." Vector stated.

"Just like the one we witness." Prima stated calmly.

The three primes raised their heads up.

"What do you suggest, Creator?" Prima questioned.

A soft, peaceful rumble was heard from the depths of cybertron. Answering his question. The two primes smiled toward each other.

"Very well." Vector crossed his arms.

"If you would do the honor, our creator?" Prima said with a calm bow.

"Well done.."A heavy but peaceful tone. Filled with rich life and happiness. "Skylight and Primrose, Reincarnations of Vector prime and Prima prime."

The twins had a feeling, something telling them to move and they did. Standing up together, hand to hand as they walked to the vector sigma.

The soft hum faded until a loud, calming beep was heard from the computer. Reaching their hands forward, they both grasp the key card.

Familiar engines of a motorcycle and hiss engines of the constructicons were heard.

Scavenger, Quickmix and gravedigger transfromed in front of them while core followed suit. The twins held up the keycard together.

"We have the matrix."The said in union.

"Then let's get to bonecrusher."Scavenger turned around, smirking."You save my brother in law's life, twins, i owe you. We, constructicons, owe you."

"You got that right, shrimpy." Gravedigger grinned.

"Don't think we won't ask for anything in return, sparklets." Quickmix stated.

The twins looked widely, looking toward core who nodded his helm.

All four cybertronians transformed, the twins quickly moved onto their guardians alt mode before they drove out of the vector sigma's building.

 **(Scavenger pov)**

Scavenger and his brothers had hit maximum overdrive, racing through kaon. His brothers driving beside him with core and the twins in front of them. The Space bridge was nearing and thats where they saw bonecrush, preparing to jump through.

"Hooks alive?" Quick mix asked worried for the smaller medic.

"He is."Scavenger stated in comfort.

"And the sparklings?" Grave digger asked in concern.

"Their safe." _Heh, right in front of you bozos_ Scavenger thought to himself. Core stopped, the twins hopping off as he transformed.

Something wasn't right. Scavenger could tell. Clenching his hands tightly, he walked toward core. Bone walked toward them, grabbing scavenger hand in a greeting.

"Core, Twins, remain here." Scavenger warned, narrowing his optics.

Bone, grave and Quick all nodded their heads to scavenger as bone held his servo up. " Constructicons, move out!" Bone crush commanded.

Scavenger watched three of his brothers charge into the space bridge. The fill of being in a team again but pride in his spark. Stepping forward, he ran through quickly. Soon scavenger came out the other side, he watched his brothers in a few blown fight with megatron.

"Megatron!" Scavenger clenched his fist, a smirked formed on his lips.

"How amusing." Megatron sneered, kicking quickmix out of the way. "Giving the autobots the edge now." Megatron grabbed bonecrusher head and tossed him toward the side. "Though you're missing two." Megatron said coldly, swinging his sword across the chest of gravedigger.

"Afraid not."Scavenger charged at megatron."Constructicons will no longer serve the decepticons. "Scavenger locked hands with megatron."My brothers will become the devastation of the decepticons and hero's of the autobots."Scavenger said, pushing megatron back.

Bone stood up, helping grave and quick up, watching scavenger.

"That is where you're a fool, just like you're brothers. Just like Scrapper and mixmaster." Scavenger held his spark pulsed with anger. Slamming his foot into the ground, he used every bit of his upper frame to lift megatron up into the air. "What?!"

"You don't deserve to say their names!"Scavenger brought megatron frame down into the ground."You will never say their names again."With a warning tone, a swift kick was brought out from under scavenger, slamming his foot into the face of megatron.

The warlord flew backwards into the ground. The sound of the ground bridge opening, caught megatron and the three constructicons attention."When i get my hands on vector sigma's key, i will destroy you and everyone else" Megatron growled out

"I cannot allow that to happen, megatron."Orion walked in, determined written his face.

Scavenger and orion optics locked before they watched megatron stood up, turning to orion pax. "And why should you care, orion pax?" Megatron kept his growl, forming a smirk. "You are no prime."

"That may be true." Orion lower his head before glaring, those royal optics narrowing. "Or yet another deception but this much, i do know.."Orion said. "My sympathies lie with the autobots, and you are not one of us." Orion pointed out.

Scavenger walked beside orion, seeing his sword and blaster shifted. "And since you're not one of us.." Scavenger activated his scatter blaster.

"Grave digger, quickmix, go check on the others!" Bonecrusher commanded, watching the two nod and ran to the other autobots before he walked toward scavenger, his neutron blaster activated. "We have every right to throw a beat down."

Orion charged forward to megatron, the blade swung but blocked by the cannon arm. Scavenger narrowed his optics, holding his hand out in front of his brother. Bone looked at scavenger then at the two fighters

What caused the two to tense was when megatron slammed his fist into orion abdomen, lifting the mech up in the air before dropping him on his knees. "You're spark may be in the right place, orion" Megatron hissed, slamming his elbow into orion back. "But you have much to learn before you can hope to ever…" Megatron didn't finished.

"Away from our brother!" Scavenger charged with bone crusher right behind him. Scavenger jumped into the air and twisted his frame, slamming a foot into megatron face until bonecrush slammed his shoulder into megatron's chest, knocking the warlord back.

The sound of engines revved as core drove in, flipping over them unto his feet slammed into the warlords back, sending the mech flying over them and into the ground a couple feet away from them.

Bone and scavenger moved to orion side, moving into their battle stance to protect their brother in law.

 **(Twins pov)**

Walking in then out of the space bridge, they could hear the grunts and yells between the motorcycle guardian and the warlord but their eyes landed on orion. The twins held the keycard in their hands, never letting go.

Soon they held it up, watching orion royal blue optics widen in shock.

"Are you.." Orion was unsure."certain i am worthy?" He asked.

"You have no idea."Rose said softly.

"But you defiantly worth it."Sky nodded her head.

They held the keycard up a little higher, the light shining through it and onto orion pax chest, forcing the mech chest to open, filling the matrix with the wisdom of primes. The loud, musical humming filled their ears.

They continue to watch, their free hands gripped each other. Once the keycard finished, it hovered out of their hands and into orion who was now known as optimus. Their head perked up as they saw megatron coming toward them.

Optimus turned to see what they saw but soon stopped a sword from hitting them, resting between two hands of optimus prime."No!" Megatron shouted.

"Megatron…" Optimus began as he pulled his arm back, slamming his fist into megatron jaw."Begone!"

Megatron stumbled back before optimus charged forward, slamming another fist into megatron face. Soon another and another fist hit megatron chest and face. Scavenger helped bee up while grave helped ratchet.

Core helped arcee while bone helped bulkhead. Everyone watched the prime send one last fist up into an uppercut, hitting megatron under the jaw before sending the warlord flying into the wall.

"Ratchet, how did we arrive here?" Optimus questioned..

"Long story, old friend."Ratchet said calmly.

"Scavenger, when did they…"Optimus questioned, looking toward the three constructicons.

"I'll explain later, my brother."Scavenger stated.

"Constructicons, Group up!"Bonecrusher commanded.

Scavenger and the three contrustricticons stood behind and other left and right of the autobots, their fists and blasters raised.

:: _Base to Coreflux, We're reading seven autobots and three unknown life signals down there. Is prime with you?::_ Fowler asked.

"And the twins, We may have some company at base for long haul to meet."Coreflux informed.

Stepping back away from the autobots, the twins ran to the side for safety to avoid being stepped on as they saw the ground bridge open up beside them. Nodding their heads, holding tightly to each other as the ran toward the ground bridge.

Scavenger looked at the twins, scooping them up before jumping into the ground bridge. The twins gasped a little, looking up toward scavenger to see a smirk on his face before they looked around him to see the autobots following right behind him.

 **(Hope pov)**

She watched the ground bridge come to life, walking after the children that ran through the steps. First was scavenger and the twins, behind him was coreflux who smirked.

Watching scavenger lower down, he set the twins down before she watched, seeing how the twins took off their helmets and held it with pride. She could see it in them. Courage, pride, bravery, she was right all along..

 _They are.. They are just like their sire._ Hope thought, bringing her hand to her lips before she rushed toward her babies, _her sparklings_ and embraced them tightly before she turned around, watching raf run to bee.

She felt the welcoming bonds fo her brothers, looking up as she saw them. She saw her brothers once more. Quickmix with his idiotic smile. Gravedigger held his tough guy look and bonecrusher holding his authority.

The sound of quickening feet was heard as she turned to see long haul greeting them with a fist pound and a greeting shake, a few laughs were shared. Scavenger even joined them. But the thunder sounds of his feet caught her attention.

Her eyes raised up to see optimus prime walking through the ground bridge that soon closed behind him. He stood there, his optics filled with curious and confusion. Soon gazed down toward the approaching boy.

"Optimus.."Raf started, looking up at him

Then there it was, the smile she had missed. "Hello, rafael." Optimus said calmly.

"Whoa!" Raf looked at him amazed.

"The big guy remembers us!" Miko cheered.

"Glad to have you back, optimus."Jack said calmly.

Optimus smile faltered before he moved his shoulder, looking at the decepticon symbol. "Although, it seems there is much i do not remember." Prime stated, his royal blue optics narrowing.

"Optimus.." Ratchet called. "It has truly been our darkest hour, but know this.." Ratchet began.

"From every indication, you spark never cease being that of an autobot."Scavenger finished, both the medic and the elder constructicon walked over, touching optimus shoulder.

Hope walked over to them with everyone else, but soon it dawned on her. Today was the day and it's gonna hurt her more then anything. Ratchet looked toward hope in worried, nodding his head.

* * *

After scavenger had explain to his brothers what of happened to her and himself, her brothers seemed to be wary of the truth. She couldn't blame them. Only long haul gotten used to the fact she was human but her other brothers didn't.

Sitting at the table with scott, his hand was caressing hers. They knew it was a tough decision and it was bound to happen. Losing prime once broken her. Thinking of losing her sparklings worsen those thoughts.

It has been a few days optimus had return and she couldn't put it off any longer. Hearing the front door close, the sound of giggling was heard. The aura around her twins seemed to of changed, they had changed.

Almost prime like. But she knew they couldn't be primes yet without being bestowed upon the matrix. "Mom, uncle?" The twins called out.

"We're in the kitchen, twins."Scott called out, still caressing his sister's hand in comfort.

The twins walked over, peeking into the kitchen but their eyes widen at their mother's sorrowed but worried face. "Rose.. sky."Hope said softly. "We need to talk." Her hand gripped scavengers tightly for security.

"Did we.. do something wrong?" Rose asked warily.

"If we did, we did-"Sky fell silent.

"It's nothing you did."Scott chuckled slightly.

"It's-"She really didn't want to tell them but she had to. "It's about your father."hope whispered.


	17. The Truth comes out

"What about him?" The twins asked in union, looking a bit concern.

"He's alive." Hope said quietly.

Hope watched her daughter's eyes lit up, nearly glowing with happiness. Their smiles widen.

"Really? Where is he?"Sky began to question.

"Is he here? What's he like?" Rose finished the questions.

Hope lower her gaze to the table. Feeling a comfort of reassurance from scotts hand squeezing her.s "Girls.."Scott began to warn.

"Tell us about him." The twins whined."Please!"

Hope heart skipped a beat that the thought. She smiling fondly at them. "Your father.."Hope moved her free hand to her chest. "The moment we met, he literally swept me off my feet, he amazed me, _dazzled_ me. I couldn't believe myself or my heart when i first saw him." Hope said lovingly.

"Where did you meet him?" Sky asked, leaning against the table.

"Oh it was so long ago.."Hope hums softly, her smile remained fond at the memories."He took many jobs and the day i met him, it was when he worked at the docks, helping the ships come in and out and carrying cargo." She said sweetly.

"I'm guessing he had a different one that time?"Rose questioned curiously, her golden brown eyes staring into hope's eyes.

"He finally found one he liked." Hope nodded her head. "He found a job at the city library, he enjoyed it very much. I even went there a few times to visit him. I ended up meeting his brother during one of those visits."

Scott chuckled. "You're father would also visit your mother bunch of times, that's how he met me and our brothers."Scott reminded.

"So we got another uncle?" The twins asked, their head tilted.

"You know i have a few bothers. Three of which are sorta not here and two others that are, just away." Scavenger nodded his head in agreement with hopes words.

"You both remember their names?" Rose asked sheepishly."I mean you've both been away from them so long?"

"Oh ha ha."Hope giggles softly." You know of you're eldest uncle and middlest uncle, leon, there was also Brian, Scully, Max. Then there were two other elder brothers, Quon and Grant" Hope smile falter. "Now it's only six of us." Hope said sadly.

"What happened to uncle scully and uncle max?" Sky asked with curious royal blue eyes.

"Hush now, your mother is getting there."Scott shushed at them, earning a sheepish smile from the twins.

Hope smiled lightly."Anyways it was my brothers who found out about my little crushing on your father."A snort came from scott who had a smug smile."They decided to play a little match make with us, all six of them lured your father and i to a garden and that's where we knew we were meant to be."

"It wasn't until five years later you're mother and father decided to settle down and get married but there was a problem."Scott pointed out.

"What was it?" The twins asked, their glowing eyes widen.

"Your uncle didn't want me to have anything to do with your father. "Hope sighs softly." I have never liked him and he was one of those types who loved fighting. He loved wrestling and boxing and he went into politics. He had a silver tongue and he used it on many things, including your uncles."Hope stated calmly.

"He was enraged that i wouldn't side with him. Your mother was the youngest of us and we vowed to protect, even leon chosen to by your mother's side" Scott said calmly.

The twins looked at each other, taking their seats in the chair near the table.

"He had the guts to walk up to the council and demand to be named general."Hope's eyes turned toward the window as the memory awaken in her mind. "Your father however, tagged along to keep an eye on him. Even i followed along. But when your uncle began his speech, your father realized something was wrong."Hope began.

"He spoke out against his brother and his ideas and the council was moved by his speech and they made your _father_ general instead of your uncle."Scott said harshly.

"This story sounds…"Rose looked at sky.

"Kinda familiar.."Sky finished, looking toward hope.

Sighing softly, hope was there that day when ratchet told this story. Only she had fixed it but the one thing the medic didn't know was that he didn't know the whole story. The twins looked at her with soften eyes.

"Sorry"They muttered. "Continued."

"It was the day.."Hope swallowed dry air."When i found out i was pregnant with you both."Smiling softly at the memory. "Your father was shocked but delighted, joyful even. I couldn't count how many times he had spun me, kissed me and held me so close to him. But your uncle's was _furious_. Scott and leon were relieved but the others weren't so happy." Hope casted her eyes down.

"When our brothers realized their mistake, they went to rejoin us but your uncle vowed revenge against your father and set off a chain of events that devastated our city and the first two were to die was scully and max. Murdered before our eyes. We had thought brain, leon, quon and grant had followed course when we were all separated." Scott said calmly.

"Your father, uncle scott and i decided to leave the city. But as we were boarding the ship.. You're uncle's forces attacked us, separating us from your father" Hope breathing shook as she felt scott hand squeezed her's in comfort. "You're uncle got us another ship..the last ship and sent us away. Shortly after.. You two were born."

"So… are my uncles and dad safe?" Sky asked warily.

Hope hesitated, her eyes closed as she nodded her head slowly.

"How do you know?" Rose question in shock.

"I've seen them both recently.."Hope mumbles softly, tightening her grip on scotts hand.

"Like how recently..?" The twins asked in union.

"A few hours ago." Hope admitted.

The twins eyes widen in shock before they narrowed them, their eyes darken with anger. Hope looked toward her girls.

"You _saw_ our dad!" Rose hands slammed against the table.

"And you didn't tell _us_!" Sky snapped.

Hope flinched slightly at their tones. Scott stood up, placing his hand on the table. "Girls!" Scott snapped, narrowing his eyes. "Your father doesn't even know we're here!"

The twins tensed before lowering their eyes.

"What of our uncles?" They asked together.

"Their fine too."Hope replied softly.

The twins leaned back, crossing their arms as they sat there in thought. Hope watched them, seeing how they were processing the information. It hurt her, it made her spark shuttered with pain and fear.

"His name.."The twins asked."What's his name?"

"What?" Both brothers asked at the same time.

"Our dad, what's his name?" Sky repeated.

"You never side his name."Rose pointed out.

 _Now or never_. Hope thought to herself, leaning back against her seat. "It is orion."Hope sighs softly."He was called orion before he was named general."

"Weird name." The said together.

"Not really."Hope mumbles."Don't you know another orion?

Scott looked at hope then at the twins, standing up as he walks to the coffee maker, grabbing himself and hope two cups of coffee.

A puzzle look appeared on the twins face before sky perked up. "The constellation?" She said, raising her hand.

Hope giggles slightly toward her youngest daughter knowledge. "Other than.."She sighs softly. "Let me rephase. The other orion goes by a different name now."She said calmly.

"Just like dad." Rose stated in thought.

"Yes." Hope nodded.

"The only one i can think off" Sky froze, her eyes widen.

"Optimus. Optimus was called orion…"Rose finished sky words.

Their eyes flashed as hope nodded. The twins eyes began to brim with tears. "Girls.."Hope held her hand out to them."Orion pax…" She never got to finished.

The girls stood up rather quickly, knocking the chairs over. "It can't be.."The muttered together.

"It's true.."Hope said sadly. "Optimus prime is your father."

Then suddenly the twins ran. Hope stood up quickly to go after them. "Girls!" Hope cried out. "Stop." She ran after them but soon she lost sight of them. "What have i done…" Hope closed her eyes.

"You done right, sister." Hope felt scott's arms wrapped around her as she buried her face into his chest."You done right." Scott cooed calmly.

 **(Twins pov)**

The twins ran as fast as they could. Reaching the outskirts of jasper. The base loomed just ahead of them. They could feel it. The pull toward it but they couldn't. They couldn't believe their mother, their uncle.

Spinning around, they ran toward another direction. They didn't want to stop. Hands held by the other as they ran together. Fear build up in them.

Slowing down finally, they were starting to catch their breath. The feeling of a buzz run through them as they were able to hear things, further away from them, see things further then any normal person could.

Feeling the heat of the sun behind them, they looked down to see armor covering their arms and hands. With a frightful scream, they fell over, backing away from each other as they stared at their han-servos in fear.

"Why…"Sky mumbles.

"Why us!" Rose shouted.

"What did you do to us?!" The twins cried out toward the sky.

"Rose!" A familiar voice called out."Sky!"

The twins looked around before grabbing each other hands before they pulled each other toward a cave. Running into it before finding a decent size boulder to hide behind.

"Girls!" That voice filled with worried. "Can you hear me?" It was loud, echoing and caused them to look at each other in worried. Their mother worried for them.

"Go away." They mumbled together.

"Please girls."She whined softly."You're gonna get sick."

"Let us."They snapped.

"Please.."She begged, the sound of her feet could be heard, indicating she was walking into the cave.

"We said Go away!"Sky growled out the words.

"Stay back."Rose snarled toward their mother.

"Rose Crowell, Sky Crowell" Their mom snarled back.

"Not us!" They shouted out those two words.

Their mother came to a stop, shocked running through her. "W-what?" She stuttered. "What do you mean?"

"What is my name..." They demanded. "Our real name?"

"Sky.. rose"She began, reaching out to them.

"No!" they shouted, stepping back..

Hope sighs softly, they knew their mother wasn't getting anywhere with this. "You were born here on earth."She began."I did not have time to name you as was custom" Their mother stated.

They didn't look at her. But they stayed where they were at. Gazing at their hands, pressing into each other, seeking one another comforts.

"Then what's yours?" Sky growled slightly.

"If you claim to be a 'bot.. What were you called?" Rose asked harshly.

They saw their mother flinch, her head lowered before a soft sigh escaped her lips. "I was and still am, Hook, a constructicon medic."She looked at her hands. "Optimus is your father, the day he was named prime was the day i found out i was going to have you both."

They twins scoffed and shaking their heads. "We don't believe you"They snapped.

"Perhaps…" Their mom turned around. "It would be wise to listen to your carrier?"A soft voice but calm voice said.

They didn't noticed who this bot was but they could see a calm smile on their mother's face. "Alpha trion.."

"Hook.."Alpha knelt down."I see you have finally told them?" He questioned calmly.

Their mom turned toward them, nodding her head. "And they don't believe me with good reasons."Hope muttered.

Alpha nodded his head before standing up. "Younglings!" The twins jumped at his sudden high tone. "You will do well not to insult your carrier. She tells the truth. You are my students daughters." Alpha trion stated.

"You taught optimus?" They asked in curious.

"Yes, Primrose, Yes, skylight."Alpha trion stated calmly.

"Primrose? Skylight?" Hope looked toward her twins. "That is their names are?"

"Because they are reincarnation of the primes." Alpha gestured toward the twins before pointing toward the ground ."Come here, young primes"

The twins didn't know it but they began to walk toward and they felt a rush of fear, trying to stay back but soon they felt the old bot touch their shoulders as they flinched, trying to coward away to hide.

"Do you see that your carrier is telling the truth, twins?" He said every so gently. "Do you not realized how much you both look like them?"

They didn't moved, only stared in shock. No answer came from them until the old bot gestured toward the crystal. Their eyes moved toward it and moving closer but they bit back a scream when they saw it.

They saw them in their except it wasn't them. Taking rose place was indeed a green and red female bot with white antenna's on the side of her helm. Yellow eyes glowing. Sky saw her reflection take place.

Right before her was a blue and white female bot. Glowing royal optics that matched optimus's and white antenna's. The old bot was right. They were so much like optimus. Their mother, their uncle was right.

They leaned closer, tilting their head as they saw it, marks of a prime rested right below where their ear lobe was. They jumped slightly, feeling something run through them and saw themselves change before them.

Their figured changed back to their human form. A normal reflection staring right back at them. They almost jumped once more when they felt their mother touch on their cheeks.

"When you were born, you have these marks on you."Their mother spoken softly.

"You told us that we gotten them when grandpa accidentally dropped a glass cup"Sky started.

"And we fell onto it, cutting our head a bit."Rose said calmly. "Are you telling us.. These are birthmarks?"

"They are the marks of rebirth, reincarnation of the primes."Alpha began. "This glyph simple states that you were reincarnated from a prime. The next one.."Alpha pointed a fing-digit toward a second glyph. "That says you are to be a prime."

That did it, it finally registered in their heads. They were a prime. Not any type of prime. Reincarnation of one. They looked at each other, they eyes widen in shock. There was one thing they did admit, miko was right they weren't honorary prime, they were one.

"So.."Sky began."If optimus is our father"

"Then that means the rest of the constructicons.."Rose continued the words.

"Are your uncles."Hope confirmed it. "Your family has been right here under your nose and you didn't figure it out.

"Scott, leon "Rose facepalmed. "Those are the names of.."

"Scavenger and long haul holoforms." Sky sighed softly. "I should've guessed that, so how did we… you know.. ended up like this" Sky questioned.

They gestured toward each other like split sparks then gestured toward their mother. Alpha trion chuckled lightly toward them. "I have a friend to thank for that." Hope sighed softly.

"Yes, even though he too was a reincarnation, younglings, the ones who are to be a prime are blessed by primus."Alpha began." Given to you are what we called gifts. You're father is nearly indestructible and heals quickly. Sky, yours is to see the future and past." Alpha trion looked at rose." Yours however rose is unknown."

"Because of the way we are, twins."Hope said softly, stepping toward them. "Is we need to open our bonds to allow our forms to take over."

They looked down toward their fair skin. Closing their hands lightly before they looked at their mother. "When do we tell dad?" They asked, feeling a little weird.

 **(Author's Pov)**

She smiled lightly, wrapping her arms around her girls, her babies _, her sparklings_. "Now" She said softly, stepping back from them.

She cuffed her hands to her chest as she allowed all her bonds opened. Overwhelming feelings poured into her spark as her figure grew and changed, returning her into the mech she was once was.

The twins jaws lowered in shock. Their carrier was a mech but their mother was also female. The green, purple and black mech stumbled a little before he straighten up. "A little shocking i know." Hook said, cooing toward them.

"You a male?" Rose asked in shocked.

Hook chuckled lightly toward them. "I have always been a mech, in female skin."Hook said calmly, taking his digit through his twins hair lightly. "Now, allow my bond to connect with yours."

He saw his twins look confuse until suddenly he watched them stiffen, looking around for that curious feeling. Hook began to send his love, joy, comfort, strength and confidences. They felt it.

"Wh-what is this?" The twins asked in union.

"Your carrier's bond."Alpha trion pointed out.

Without realized it, the twins felt it. A burst of shock, joy and relief flooded their bonds, changing them into their cybertronian forms. Rose stared at her blue and white armor sister while sky stared at her red and green sister.

:: _Hook_ :: Optimus voice rung through the bond. Hook relaxed instantly.:: _I am coming.::_

Hook nodded his head toward alpha trion who returned it, vanishing from sight. As he smiled, touching his twins faceplates lightly before guiding them toward the exit of the cave.

But what they didn't expect was optimus engaged in battle with megatron.


	18. Secrets To protect

They watched in horror. Optimus and megatron were fighting against each other as realization dawned on hooks processor. Blasters and blades whirled to light in their arms. Both were battling for hook and the twins.

Hooks optics remained on his mate with worried. "Why is megatron here?" Primrose questioned.

"I.. i thought sire was the only one you told?" Skylight stuttered nervously.

Hook crossed his arms, pinching his chin lightly in thought. "When i let him know where we were.."Hook snapped his digits lightly, his digit sticking out. "My life signal must have come on grid" Hook stated.

"And ours?" The twins asked.

"You weren't registered on either side when you were born." Hook stated calmly. "There is no signal.. Not until you choose a side."

"And you know our answer." Primrose huffed lightly.

Hook narrowed his optics and smirked lightly. _Too much like me and optimus._ Hook thought to himself. "Then ratchet will have to put your signal on file."Hook reminded. "Though, i don't think i'm ready to let the others know about us, well who we are, quite yet."

"Core's gonna flip."Rose giggled softly.

"No, you're uncles will flip and they scrap me."Hook muttered. "Then bring me back only for core to scrap me so he can scrap me then it's a repeat all over again.."

The loudly explosion shook the cave a little before a cold-hearted, evil laugh was heard. "Hook!" That made the constructicon shivered and flinch." I know you're out there!" Hook budged his jaw in annoyance. "Come out so that you may see your mate for the last time so you can watch him offline by my very own servos!"

Hook didn't move, he knew megatron had a vendetta to get him. After he had betrayed the 'cons for the autobot prime and made his brothers follow suit. He remained silent, his fists clenched tightly. "Very well then.. He'll join scrapper and mixmaster in the well of the allspark" He snarked a little.

There is was.. His voice. "I'm sorry.. My hook."Optimus groaned, his royal blue optics staring toward the sky.

Hook snarled loudly but froze when he saw his twins charged past him and toward megatron. Hook reached out to grab them but followed suit. The pair of twins rammed into the side of megatron.

He watched the twins slam their fist and knees into the abdomen and face of megatron, causing the mech to tumble into the ground. "That is enough!" Hook commanded, watching her sparklings slam their fists into the prime's brother.

The twins vented heavily, looking toward their carrier with fear and protection. Optimus' optics widen. He knew that voice anywhere. That didn't stop the twins. Another kick sent megatron flying but hook grabbed both of them by the waist, causing them to stop.

"I said enough" Hook twins looked at their carrier with angry. "Let him go back to his ship, he's injured enough." Hook cooed softly.

"You said.." Primrose began.

"You didn't like him." Skylight hissed the finished sentence,

"I don't." Hook stated harshly. "I'd rather have to fight him alive instead of him laying there on the brink of death. There are others that need our undivided attention.

The twins turned their attention toward the prime that was slowly standing up. Hook shadowed frame stepped into the light, setting the twins down before he made his way toward optimus.

"My prime.."Hook breathed lightly in relief.

Optimus looked between hook and the twins. "H-hook" His vision continued to go between. "Wh..who?" He breathed out the question.

"Optimus." Hook turned toward the twins. "Meet your daughters." Hook said calmly, nudging the older prime back down.

The two younglings lower the ground, lightly kicking the ground. Skylight moved behind her twin to hide from their sires optics while primrose waved her hand sheepishly.

"H-hi sire." The twins whispered softly.

"I..I know those voices. " Optimus spoke ever so softly. "But.. it's owner is not one of us."Optimus attention was now on the twins completely.

"You know.." Primrose started.

"That's what we thought too." Skylight mumbled softly.

Cautiously, the twins moved toward optimus side before kneeling down to sit beside them. "But you did let them do one thing." Hook said softly, earning a look from optimus.

"If you given us the key to vector sigma."Skylight reminded.

"I think you can handle knowing who we are."Primrose finished, setting her hands on her sire's servo with her other was on sky.

That's when hook saw it. The first sign of a glitch. The shock running through primes system. His intakes sputtering a little. "Rose.. Sky."He breathed lightly in shock. "But that is not possible."

"We didn't believe it until mom told us." Rose stated calmly.

"Hope told you that you both were adopted?"Optimus looked at them confusion.

Hook snorted, chuckling lightly. "No, my prime." Hook set his servo on his mates shoulder. "I _am_ hope."

That did it. Hope words echoed through primes processor and suddenly the mech tumbled over into the ground and that was when hook couldn't hold it any more. Laughing softly, shaking his helm gently.

"What.. just happened?" Sky asked in shock but worried.

"Did we kill him?" Rose asked panically.

"No, he just glitched." Hope said softly, rubbing optimus antenna's gently. "He'll be fine. Finding out we were alive after all this time and right with him overloaded his logic circuits."Hope hummed softly.

"Oh."The twins mumbled lightly.

"The daughters of the prime live's." Megatron weaken voice was heard

The twins jumped up but hook send calming reassurance toward his daughter's calmly. Watching them ease. "Ah.. i see it now."His vents sputtered weakly."You look much like your creators."

"Primrose, Skylight "Hook tone was warning. "Let him go."He said calmly.

"I don't think.."Sky began, looking at megatron warily.

"He can even move." Rose stated calmly.

"That's another reason to let him go." Hook stated, glaring toward megatron. "Call you medic but if one other then you medic and his assistance come to you, i will scrap you all before i let you anywhere near my family." Hook warned harshly, a growl emitted through her vocals.

"Even their own uncle.."Megatron growled, his optics rolled.

"You touch our creators, you will die." Primrose snarled.

"Simple as that."Skylight said harshly.

"So you do have a temper. "Megatron began to laugh, coughing as his vents sputtered. "Guess that's another thing you all have in common with your creators and i." Megatron wheezed our the words.

Hook clenched her fists lightly but kept rubbing optimus audios. They watched as knockout came with breakdown. Both staring in shock at hook before they moved to megatron, helping the warlord up.

"We will meet again, nieces." Megatron stated. "And when we do, i'll see to it that you're spark is extinguished along with your creators."

Hook snarled in warning, watching them disappear though the ground bridge but heatin a soft groan coming from his mate, she continue to rub his antennas. "Twins, he's coming back online." With that said, the twins rushed to optimus side.

Optimus moved to sit up, but hook pushed him back down, shaking his helm. "Lie down, my prime." Hook said in a hushed tone "You are hurt."

"It's true then."Optimus breathed a whisper, looking between the twins and hook."You are.. Hope and they are the twins." Optimus watched hook nod his helm. "But how?" That question confused him.

"Horizon had a pod build for the twins and i. He had in engineered so that it would change us once the bonds all closed."Hook said calmly. "But i believe when we crash landed, it must of malfunction and made it more of a gift now."Hope said calmly, looked toward the twins.

As if on cue, the twins changed back into their human form, earning a peaceful, calm look from their creators. "See?" Rose spoke up, her hands on his servo.

"S-still us."Sky whispers shyly, moving behind rose.

Optimus still tried to process everything, laying his head down in a groan. "I think ratchet right, i did take one to many hits to the helm"Optimus grumbled. "How did this all happen?" He asked.

Hook chuckled, placing a kiss on his primes helm."It's a long story, my prime, a very long story that i promise i will tell _after_ i get you repaired."Hook said loving.

Optimus rumbled lightly, relaxing peaceful."Does anyone else know?" Optimus questioned.

"Only my brothers, ratchet, and you."Hook set his servo on optimus chest."I kept this secret for almost seventeen years alright, Primus you two need to stop growing."Hook grumbled softly.

The twins giggled lightly, smiling sheepishly at their carrier.

"Than introduction are needed?"Optimus asked, his servo raising up. Gently caressing the smaller constructicon cheek.

A soft purr left hook, pressing into his mates touch."I'll do those later."He mumbles calmly.

"But.."The twins began.

Hook glares. "No buts. Optimus, comm. Ratchet and twins, please remain in human form, we don't want anyone to know about _skylight_ and _primrose_ yet."Hook pointed out.

"Yes mom."The twins mumbled disappointedly.

Soon the ground bridge opened a few feet away from them. Watching as two of them stepped out. A medic and a warrior. A once red visor now blue locked onto yellow optics. Hook watched them froze.

Suddenly the unexpected happen, the oldest constructicon literally tackled hook and picked him up, holding him rather closer. His bulky green arms keep him close to the green and black grill chest.

"Hook!" Bonecrusher laughed softly."It's really you."Bonecrusher said cheerfully.

"Y-yes yes"Hook pats his brother's shoulder."But i'd like to be able to vent and have ratchet help me with the repairs to my prime.*Hook let out a soft whine.

"You're alive!" Bonecrusher, being clueless to whatever hook had said.

Hook sighs,"Yes yes, i know."Hook said with grumbles of annoyance.

Soon hook felt his peds touch the ground."And the sparklets?"Bone asked in confusion, looking around for them.

"Safe, we gotten separated when megatron came. They'll be fine."Hook aid in comfort.

"Twins?" Bone bellowed a laugh. "We got twins among the family?"Bone said with a wide smile.

"Femme too." Hook held his digit up.

"Two nieces.. We have two nieces."Bonecrush roars in joy and laughter. "This calls a celebration! High grades on me!"

"And now we got to search for the daughters of prime."Ratchet huffed." Oh joy.."

"Watch it ratchet."Hook warned.

"Want to be hit with a wrench, hook?"Ratchet argued.

"Want to be hit with a datapad?"Hook argued back.

Ratchet glared harden before a smile broke off his face."Still the same old same, hook."

"Some bots never changed, you're still ruthless as before."Hook grumbled lightly, crossing his arms.

"What was that?" Ratchet sent a glare toward the younger constructicon.

"Nothing~"Hook said innocently.

Suddenly their gazed moved to the twin as bonecrusher optics narrowed, kneeling down. "What are you two doing here?" Bone stated rather harshly.

"Uh.."The twins backed up."We were out for a run."Rose tried her hardest to lie.

Hook hummed softly. "They stayed out of sight during the skirmish with optimus and megatron"Hook said calmly, walking toward optimus as he and ratchet helped the prime up calmly.

Bone nodded, scooping the twins up into his servos before fallowing the three into base. Hook kept her bond open to them, calmly sending out his safety and love. Looking over his shoulder, he watched them relax toward the feelings.

A few hours had gone by. The constructicons did host that party of hooks return and hook watched optimus rest on the medical berth. His spark fluttered with happiness and relief. He felt alive again

Feeling two little hands on his servo, he shrunken down into his human form. _Guess that's our shared gift through the bond_. Hook looked over his feminine figured

"You look way better as a girl then a men, mom."Rose said calmly, smiling lightly toward her.

"Oh hush."Hope poked her daughters noses."I was created as a mech, but to be a human femme, it felt like i was closer to you both, just like i was with my brothers."

Sky and rose giggled before they moved, wrapping their arms around their mothers waist before their heads rested on her lap. Hope hums, rubbing the twins heads gently. "We're still angry with you for not telling us."Rose admitted.

"Angry and disappointed."Sky said, burying her face into hope's lap.

"I know."Hope sighs lightly. "But it was for your safety."Hope said softly, her fingers brushing her twins hair behind their ears, lightly tracing the prime marks.

"We know."The twins mumbles.

"How about i sing once more for you two, you both had a very long day."Hope coos softly.

"Is it gonna be the same or is it gonna be the cybertron way?" Sky asked curiously.

Hope giggled softly, leaning back just enough for her twins to curl into her form. Her hands resting on their shoulders as she began to sing softly.

" _Lay down your head and I'll sing you a lullaby  
Back to the years of the goo-lden age  
And I'll sing you to rest and I'll sing you tomorrow  
Bless you with love for the path that you go_

 _May you fly far to the far fields of fortune_  
 _With gems and crystals at your head and your feet_  
 _And may you need never to banish misfortune_  
 _May you find kindness in all that you meet_ "

Hope watch her twins began to fall asleep, tucking themselves closer to her figure. Her eyes began to close as well.

" _May there always be souls to watch over you  
To guide you each step of the way  
To guard you and keep you safe from all harm  
Goo-lden, goo-lden age_

 _May you bring love and may you bring happiness_  
 _Be loved in return to the end of your days_  
 _Now fall off to recharge, I'm not meaning to keep you_  
 _I'll just sit for a while and sing the years of the golden age_ "

That all it took, the twin had fallen into slumber. Their hands curled and gripping at hope's shirt. She had to hum softly toward the rest. Her eyes opened up to even see optimus frame relaxing on the medical berth, completely content.

But what they didn't know what is a single visor watching them. A very unhappy look from bonecrusher was watching them. Betrayal and disbelief flooded his optics and spark before he stormed off. Bonecrush had heard of what happen to hook, to learn he was turned into a human femme but the twins.. they were here and right under his nose this whole time.


	19. Bonding Moment

Scavenger had taken up the offer to train the girls in hand to hand combat. To think optimus learned that from ironhide but truth be told, Scavenger taught optimus a few other things about it that ironhide didn't even know.

Reason why optimus looked toward scavenger for some advise. Scavenger had been teaching the twins how to defend themselves against human but now he could use cybertronian styles of fighting with them.

Sky was being skeptical about it and trying to find a reason why. Rose wasn't in a big rush about it. No one else knew of their cybertronian form. Thing is, her brothers Bonecrusher, quickmix and gravedigger didn't know the twins were their nieces and only heard of her as hope.

Feeling a chill through the bond, she looked toward the hall with a raisen eyebrow. Must of been from scavenger. He really had a small patients with new rookies and that how scavenger is seeing it right now.

Watching optimus return to the main room, she sent all her love toward her mate, catching his soften royal blue optics on her and his frame relaxes.

It was hours then when both optimus and hope walked to the training room. Sky was sitting by the wall, reading over a book while rose and _scott_ were fighting hand to hand, almost in synced but a few mistakes were there.

Scott stopped, adjusting roses stance lightly before humming softly. "Like that, right foot out, ten inches away. Left foot back, same inches away."

"Scavenger" Optimus warned.."Why isn't sky not learning?"

Scavenger chuckled lightly."Well prime, if you must know, she is much like you as _orion_ " Scavenger stated.

Optimus stiffened up as hope walked to sky, kneeling down as she grabbed the book. Sky whined, before relax at the sight of her mother. "Memories of a geisha?" Hope asked, raising an eyebrow.

" It's a historical novel, mom, It tells a first person perspective, a story of geisha working in kyoto, japan before and after world war two."Sky said, taking the book gently.

"Must you know everything, my little light?"Hope asked jokingly.

"Yes!" Sky stood up, jumping on her feet."History is amazing, even learning of cybertron is amazing. It's filled with knowledge that was forgotten!"Sky said happily, looking up to her father.

Optimus stared at sky before smiled lightly. "See what i mean, prime."Scavenger said without looking. "She just like you."

"Very much so."Optimus rumbled in amusement.

"More history."Rose scoffed, swinging her elbow toward scotts opened palms."Decepticons aren't gonna sit down and learn." Rose mumbled unhappily.

"No it wont."Sky agreed. "But it'll help us. Remember my gift." Sky pointed out.

Soon hope shifted into her cybertronian form, becoming hook as he stood tall beside optimus. Rose huffed. "Oh i remember, and i think those are the reasons they are hurting you." Rose stopped, pointing at sky.

"Her gift?" Optimus breathed softly in question.

"Sky and rose both have a gift of their own. However rose hasn't shown yet but sky's has been. Her nightmares.. They are visions." Hook said calmly, crossing his arms.

 _I had pleaded and it was not answered._ Hope sighs softly. Optimus looked toward sky in worried.

"How long has these visions been happening?" Optimus questioned, his tone was low and serious.

"It all started when sky was six. It scared scott and i when sky started to scream. Her visions aren't painful when she asleep, but they terrified her. Soon sky and rose started to share the same room, shortly after, they started to share one another's bed. That's what started to ease up those nightmares."Hope explained.

"We shortly found out as soon as they started to get closer and finish off each other sentence, we started to see a difference between their personality. Rose wanted to lead and sky wanted to learn. We found out they were split-sparks."Scott stated, shifting into his cybertronian form.

Standing a few inches taller than optimus. Hook however was shorter then both of them. Optimus shuttered his optics, looking between the two before toward the twins. He knelt down, carefully rubbing their heads with his digit.

"They aren't like the twins we know?" Optimus asked a bit warily.

Hook chuckled with scavenger, shaking their helms lightly." Their nothing like the twins we know." They said in union.

The twins looked at the three before smiled lightly toward them. Sky raised her hand to grab optimus digit and leans into his servo. Hook leans lightly against optimus side, his arms crossed against optimus shoulders lightly.

The bonds between her mate and twins were flooded with happiness, joy, comfort and love. Proud even flooded through those bonds. The twins eyes began to glow. Yellow optics in rose's eyes while royal blue optics were in skys.

"Our sparklets."Optimus rumbled."I can not believe i had not seen it."He said softly.

"You wouldn't believe how hard it was to keep it a secret. If i told you sooner, you would've forgotten but you were still there, optimus. Still pulling on that bond and searching for us." Hook said softly, his servo lightly rubs his mate's antenna's.

A soft rumble purr was heard, feeling his prime stand up before he moved his arms wrapped around his smaller form, Servos rested on his waist and back-plates. Next thing hook knew, his lips were captivated by optimus lips.

A soft, rumble of a purr escaped from hook, his arms moving over primes shoulders, lifting up on the tips of his peds to pressed once more into that kiss. Earning a smirk from the prime within the kiss. Hook knew prime had him right where he wanted.

By his side, with their twins. Hook spark fluttered in joy, feeling his bond from his mate flooded with possessiveness, hunger, love, comfort and playfulness.

"Get a room you two!" The twins shouted, giggling softly.

Hook felt his cheeks heating up, pulling away with a sheepish smile. Optimus turned his attention toward their twins, narrowing them playfully. The twins continue their giggles as scavenger rolled his optics.

"Alright, alright, let them be."Scavenger nudged the twins gently." Let's give them time together, it's been awhile since then."Scavenger said.

Hook watched the twins leave the room with scavenger. His attention return to optimus to see his optics locked on his. Optimus raised his servo up, taking the visor that hook had forgotten and removing it off of him.

"Thought i told you not to wear this around me."Optimus half scolded, half joked.

Hook grins and tries to take the visor but optimus moved it away from him. "Hey!" Hook huffed as they danced around each other like two younglings while hook tried desperately to snatch his visor.

Optimus had to laugh. His arms wrapping around hook and lifted him up. His other servo was above his head. Hook squealed and giggled softly, his servo rose'd to rest against his visor and servo of his mates.

Another kiss was planted on hooks lips. His spark fluttered happily as he smirked playfully, returning the affection he was getting. "Why are you so tall?" Hook grumbled playfully.

"You want me to answer that truthfully?" Optimus asked teasingly

"Oh hush it."Hook huffed, earning a calming laugh.


	20. Once Lost

Hook watched megatron fly above them, landing onto the ground between two vehicons. Optimus and ratchet were beside him, watching the construction at work.

"Hate to admit but the construction is poorly."Hook pointed out, earning two looks from ratchet and optimus before he shrugged.

"But megatron is here though and you're complaining about the construction work?" Ratchet question in shock.

"You're forgetting ratchet, i'm a constructicon, it's in my coding." Hook huffed softly.

"Enough, both of you."Optimus ordered, looking toward megatron. " It seems you detected the ancient autobot frequency. Precisely because it was unearthed."Optimus stated.

"Well, our backup shouldn't be far behind." Ratchet turned to optimus before smirking."With devastator now on our side." Ratchet pointed out.

"We're still.. Working the kinks out on the combination."Hook muttered calmly.

"Without knowing what the decepticons have exhumed, i do not think i am willing to wait."Optimus stated, standing up while his arm shifted into his blaster.

Hook stood up, looking at ratchet while he followed after optimus. He wasn't gonna leave him mate side at all. Ratchet stood up, following after them. Watching how megatron opened the pod before him with a slight click and a hiss.

"Megatron!" Optimus called out."I cannot allow you to pilfer autobot relics."

Slowing in speed, optimus blaster was raised. However megatron didn't seem disturbed, his optics landing on hook in amusement.

"Not only are you misinformed, optimus, but i would strongly advise," He said, reaching into the pod." Lowering your weapons unless you're in the mood for mutually assured destruction." Megatron hissed, holding out the spark extractor.

Hook's sparked froze, fear waving through his bond to his mate. Optimus sent a side glance your hook. "I- it can't be." Ratchet held his breath in as he spoke.

"How did it.." Hook paused, he didn't even want to finish that sentence.

"The spark extractor." Optimus said, his optics widen in shock.

Hook looked over his shoulder, seeing a pair of vehicons walking behind them, blasters aimed. "Rather unassuming, yet capable of extracting every spark within its radius." Megatron hummed, raising the extractor to his face. "And to think that, you led me straight to it, optimus."Megatron said pleasingly."Or should i say, orion pax did."

Optimus narrowed his optics, the shock was still coursing through their shared bond. Hook raised his servo up, touching his mates arm lightly. Hook didn't blame optimus, he couldn't. But when no one spoke, megatron continued.

"You really should have left you're decepticon shield intact for you have no idea how useful your code-breaking skills proved to be during our all too brief time together." Megatron grinned. "Soundwave, send a ground bridge."

Timed as always, the ground bridge opened up. Catching the autobots off guard. "Engaged them!" Megatron ordered.

Hook and ratchet moved into position as the vehicons charged at them. Ratchet pulled out his swords while hook brought out his blasters, firing at the vehicons. Optimus followed suit, each blast colliding into the vehicon.

Forming a triangle shape. Ratchet slices through the vehicons. Optimus and hook fired their blasters into the chassis of the decepticons. Without realizing it, bumblebee seem to have drove off the rocks and under the vehicon, heading straight to megatron.

Hook shifted his blasters into his fists as he spun around, slamming his fists into the side's of the vehicons before gripping a few wires and ripping them out of the vehicon, dropping the 'con to the ground as he swung his elbow back into another vehicon.

"Bumblebee, Secure the package!" Optimus ordered, turning around before blasting his photon rifle into the vehicon helm, causing the vehicon to fall over beside hook.

Hook turned a bit to look down at the vehicon before looking at prime. He knew he strayed a bit to far from prime as he steps back toward prime side. Watching those royal blue optics gaze down at him in protection.

Hook turned his head toward the retreating form of megatron fading into the open ground bridge while watching the yellow camero drive up the sloped rocks and through the ground bridge. It was the waiting game now while hook shifted his servo into a blaster and fired at the remaining vehicons.

Once bumblebee came out of the ground bridge. Optimus grabbed hook open servo and pulled the constructicon toward the now open groupbridge of theirs with ratchet behind them, only to hear the fading charge of megatron cannon.

Stepping through the ground bridge, hook was safetly tucked against optimus side with his arms wrapped around optimus waist. Taking a look around, not only was scavenger gone but so was the twins which was a little worry some but her optics also noticed another missing contrusticon, Long haul.

"So how does it feel being back on the field again, hook?" Grave spoken up, a smirk on his face with his arms crossed. "Feels pretty good huh?" He asked all to playful.

"Would be better if optimus didn't have to watch me all the time." Hook stated, joking a little at his own tone.

Optimus hummed a bit, his arm tightening around hook shoulders a bit more. " Wouldn't have to if i didn't feel like i'd loose you again." Optimus rumbled softly toward the small constructicon, his tone held so much love and safety.

"Don't think hook gonna leave any time soon, prime." Bone stated bit coldly, walking toward grave side with his servo's set on his hips.

"Not without us around." Quick pointed out, gesturing toward himself and their two brothers calmly.

"At the moment.." Ratchet pipped up, taking the relic from optimus before gazing at hook with a wave of his servo. "I need hook with me, there some work need to be done in the medical bay, now that hook is back." Ratchet pointed out, stepping down the hall.

Hook nodded his helm, tilting his helm to the side and kissing optimus shoulder before pulling away as he followed after ratchet. Optimus and the constructicon brothers seem to watch the two medic's walk around the corner before they exchanged a silently conversation gaze.

 **(Twins Pov)**

The twins lean against the ground, watching one vehicle drive across the high way. A bored yawn escape the eldest twin mouth while the other was happily leaning against long haul arm, reading another histoy book.

"Don't you ever get bored of those?" Rose asked her sister, looking toward her twin with a stoic look.

"How can i?" Sky lifted her head up and smiled at her twin. "It's a really good story, i never gotten a chance to finish reading it after training with uncle scavenger." Sky admitted, rubbing her head slightly.

"It's good to know your human history, sky." Scavenger rumbled quietly, a smirk formed on his lips. "But rose is right, 'cons wont sit and listen to history. Gotta keep both of you in shape." Scavenger stated calmly, raising his servo to rub his digit against sky head lightly.

"Scave is right, Decepticons can strike at any moment and you two need to be prepared when the rest of you are discovered."Long haul pointed out before his optics landed on an old rusty truck. "What about that?" Long asked.

"No.." The twins stated rather quickly, their eyes widen at the sight of the beaten truck that drove across the high way.

"That thing still runs.."Scavenger said rather then asked, raising an optic ridge in concern.

"Anyways, how did you get mom to clear this?" Sky asked, moving a bit to lay on her stomach beside rose, watching the high way with the book under her crossed arms.

"Convincing your carrier is harder then convincing optimus about it." Scave stated, rubbing his helm gently with a sheepish smile.

"So in other words, Dad knows we're here with you two and mom doesn't?" Rose asked, raising an eye brow.

"Pretty much." Long haul drawled out with a click of his tongue.

Sky watched another truck drive by. It looked similar to optimus alt mode but it had more of a flat bed in the back. Something told her that it looked right. "I like that, how do i?" Sky asked, looking toward her uncles.

"Alright, just focus on it. Let you're processor do the work." Scavenger explained calmly.

Sky nodded her head, with a soft exhale, she stood up and shifted into her bipedal form. Her optics focused on the retreating small peterbilt. She felt something click in her processor and soon a blue shine escaped her optics, sending a calm scan over the vehicle form, including the haul it was carrying.

 **Vehicle mode accessiable.**  
 **Vehicle mode: ground form**  
 **Transformation Cog: Accessiable**  
 **Do you wish to keep Alt-mode? Y or no**

Sky nodded her head, soon her gears shifted a little. Her once cybertronian design had shifted into a more vehicle base frame. Much to optimus frame though there was more bulk around her arms and legs, her chest and waist had the similar bulk as well but thin enough to make sure she was shaped as a femme.

Looking over her frame a bit more, she could see she had two wheels on both her legs and another set of wheels that was hidden behind her back plates. Window screens were located on her shoulders while the grill of the truck covered her chassis.

Blue armor only covered her helm, chest plates, arms, hips and legs while White armor covered her thighs, waist and face plates. Her pede's and servo's held that gray color of her protoform. "Whoa.." Rose stared up at her twin in shock. "You look like dad." She admitted.

"Indeed she does." Scavenger muttered, nodding his helm in agreement.

"Though it would confused the decepticons and autobots when they see her on the field." Long haul admitted, looking over his niece as he stood up and walked toward her, making sure nothing was out of place.

"Now it's your turn, rose." Scavenger said, gesturing toward the high way.

Rose let out a boring groan, her eyes goes back to the highway. Waiting for another vehicle to come back. She was deciding if she wanted to go as a peterbilt form like her twin, maybe a constructicon like her mother.

Tapping the ground in irritation. Her patients was running thin. She hate waiting for something like this. Always waiting. Always waiting for something to happen and even so, there was more waiting to be added to the schedule.

Suddenly a roar of engines raced down the road. Rose eyes soon locked onto it before her eyes widen. She knew that type of vehicle, she desperately wanted it and tried so hard to convince her mother to let her have one. Maybe now she could have it.

A smirk formed on her lips. "Found one." Rose pointed out and looked at scavenger innocently.

Scavenger blinked and looked at the vehicle that was driving by. With a sigh, he gestured his servo to it as a sign to go ahead. Rose face lighten up with a wide smile as she shifted into her bipedal form and stood tall.

Her optics soon lit up like her twin, seening a yellow light over the retreating vehicle. It was a quick scan. Her processor did the work. Her armor shifted a bit to match the vehicle form. Door laid acrossed her arms without the windows while her chasses held the window infront of her chest.

The tail of the vehicle rested on her shoulders while there was two set of wheels on her back and two set of wheels down at her ankles. Her armor however was a mixture of red and green. Her helm, chest, arms, hips and legs were mainly all red while the green took over her upper arms, thighs, waist. Her pedes and servos were gray. She had a silve face plate, like her sister.

"Well i'll be. If she would of taken contruction vehicle mode, she'd look like hook but this time, she still held both her creator look. Which is gonna be scary." Long haul muttered a bit, rubbing his helm.

"What did you choose sis?" Sky pipped up, moving her servos onto her hips and tilted her head.

"A McLaren 650s Spider." Rose said all to innocently toward her twin.

Sky mouth slowly open then close. Shock written on her face before she sputtered. " The one mom wouldn't let you get?" Sky asked, looking a bit frighten now.

"Yup.." Rose said with pride. Her chin held high with her servos on her hips. But now seeing rose's face, realization dawned on rose before her optics widen a bit. "Oh scrap.." Rose added a bit.

"Hook is gonna kill us." Scavenger groaned, his servo placed agaisnt his face and brought down with a sigh.

Long haul snickered before shifting into his alt mode, allowing the contruction vehicle door to open up. The twins gotten the hint and shifted down into their human form. Sky quickly climbed into long haul while scavenger shifted down as well, offering his door open.

Rose climbed into scavenger as the twins took their seat in their respective uncles before the door closed as the two constructicons began to drive off to the autobot base with long haul behind scavenger.

(Author Pov)

Arriving at base, scavenger and long haul both transformed with rose and sky in their servo's before setting the twins down in the safe zone. They were lucky hook wasn't in the room, curtize of ratchet. They would have to thank the old grump.

Though the twins walked toward the others and stood beside jack. Rose hands rested on her hips while sky was leaning against the railing, watching beed buzz happily about the loop-da-loop story of his.

"Loop de Loop huh?" Arcee asked, raising an optic ridge.

"Gotta say, you got spunk, bee." Core stated with a huff. His optics narrowed at scavenger and long haul in annoyance. He was still angry that the twins went with them instead of going on a scouting mission.

Bee hopped infront of raf, handing over the toy car carefully for raf to take before stepping back happily, buzzing excitedly. "You have some brass bearing, bumblebee." Bulkhead stated, tapping bee chest.

Sky and rose looked at eachother before the spotted their creators, moving away from the others, they decided to walk over to were ratchet was currently at with their sire and their mother. "Optimus…"The twins lean against the railing to look at the railing. " Here, the source of the ancient frequency we detected." Ratchet pointed out.

Hook optics looked at the twins, relief seem to flooded in his optics while his frame relaxed a bit before his optics moved to optimus in concern about the relic. "An iacon homing beacon." Optimus stated with a rumbled tone.

"What's an autobot locator doing on that?" Core asked, gesturing toward the relic beside them as he set a servo on his hip.

"More importantly, what is it doing one earth?" Scavenger asked, crossing his arms against his chassis.

"The class.. 'A' Decepticon weapons confiscated during the war were sealed within the vaults below iacon." Optimus pointed out, turning toward his team.

"Where you once worked as an archivist?" Bulk asked, shrugging his shoulders a bit.

"Iacon was both a cultural center and a strong hold." Hook remainded, looking toward optimus as he moved beside his prime.

"Which megatron raided when autobot troops were at their nadir. It stands to reason that in anticipation of iacon being overrun by enemy forces, these weapons were jettisoned off-world to keep them far from decepticon reach."Optimus explained, turning toward ratchet.

"Clearly, the beacon was added as a safety measure should the weapons ever be found by the undesired party."Ratchet pointed out, going back to studying the artifact.

Bulk and core chuckled at bee befor them patted bee back. " Well, thanks to our hotshot stunt drivier." Core stated calmly.

"This one going in our vault." Bulkhead stated with a smirk on his lips.

"Do you think this is the only Intel you supplied to megatron?" Arcee asked, narrowing her optics with a wary look on her face.

"Acree, you are right to ask, and i am afraid i.." Optimus lowered his helm, shaking it lightly. "I do not remember." Optimus stated, closing his optics tightly with a frown on his face. Hook frowned a bit before setting his servo on his mate arm.

Ratchet was about to say something but hook looked at him, shaking his helm before watching ratchet nod silently. "Optimus…" Hook watched his mate optics open slightly toward him. "Listen to me, it is not your fault. Megatron is at fault here and he clearly took advantage of you're amnesia but for all we know, this or any relic is the extent of it." Hook said softly, sending his love and comfort toward his prime.

Optimus raised his servo's and grip hooks arms gently before nodding his helm as he sighs gently, taking in hooks love and comfort before sending his own feelings back. However ratchet didn't want to wait any longer. "Have you stopped to consider that he might have suggested otherwise merely to plague you thoughts?" Ratchet more like suggested then asked it.

Optimus looked toward ratchet then at hook, his optics began to narrow in thought. Hook raised his servo up and tenderly but lovingly, rubs his digit thumb against optimus check carefully before smiling softly.

All hook could hear was the gently purrs and the light pressed into his touch by optimus. They stayed like that. The autobots knew to give the two the time the need to comfort eachother. Quickmix ushered bulkhead and bee to the ground bridge to do a scouting mission.

Scavenger and long haul decided to go on patrol with Bonecrusher. Coreflux, however, decided to talk to arcee while they went down the hall to the training room. Leaving the human children, the twins and ratchet with them. That is if the human children didn't follow after arcee and coreflux and leaving the twins with them.

"So uh, no hi's?" Rose was the first to speak up. Her tone sounded a little nervous while she looked at their creators.

Optimus and hook snapped out of their gaze and turned their optics to the twins. A smile seem to grace hooks lips before holding his servo's out to them. With instant, the twins quickly climbed on as hook raised them up to his chest.

Like sparkling, they quickly leaned into the warm of his chassis and relaxed. Optimus chuckled at them, watching the twins." Hello rose and sky." Optimus greeted with a calm rumble of his tone.

Sky smiled and hummed lightly. "We got our alt mode's today." Sky pipped up, looking toward their creators to see hook optics widen in shock.

"Without me or your sire…" Hook trailed off when optimus set his servo on hooks shoulder, earning a shocking look.

"I have given permission to long haul and scavenger to take them to get their alternate mode." Optimus admitted calmly, his servo moved from hook shoulder and against his mate's back, gently rubbing hook's back.

Hook seemed to of eased at optimus words, nodding his helm gently. " At least they were watched and chosen decent vehicle modes." Hope stated, only to earn a more nervous look from rose.

"About decent…"Rose muttered while smiling nervous, guess she didn;t realize her nervous feeling was flowing through the bond that made hook and optimus to gaze down at their eldest daughter with concerning looks.

"Rose kinda choosen a McLaren." Sky admitted, looking toward her twin to watch rose shrink down a bit more in nervous.

"That speeding car that i didn't want to see.."Hook grumbled, his optics now narrowing while rose nodded her head. "You went.. Rose crowell.. Couldn't you of chosen something a bit more safer!" Hook said dryly, almost scolding the poor sparkling.

"Sorry mom."Rose mumbled, lowering her head. She felt her heart drop at her mother tone. Her eyes softening up. Hook hated to see rose like that but his frame seem to of tensed when he felt the bond fill with shame and disappointment.

With a sigh, he lower his helm and gently nuzzles rose head carefully. "I am angry with you but not disappointed. However, every Transformation cog can only take one main alternate mode. You didn't choose wisely but you made your choice and i can not argue with that." Hook stated softly.

Rose looked at her mother before standing up on her mother's servo and wrapped her arms around hook's face. Hook hummed and smiled softly. "Love you, mom." Rose said between her hiccups.

Sky soon join in the hug with her sister. "Me too, mom." Sky said quietly, almost shyly of saying it.

"And i love you."Hook said calmly, chuckling toward them before lowering them back onto the safe zone.

Optimus hummed, watching the trio calmly before smiling. Hook could feel the pride swelling in their shared bond. A grin formed his way on his lips while he poked optimus chest, earning a chuckle from the prime. "You are filled with so much pride, my prime." Hook stated calmly.

"I can now help watch them grow, seeing them now. How big they are in both human and cybertronian form, i am proud to call them, my sparklings and to call you, my mate. You done a wonderful job, my hook."Optimus said calmly, wrapping his arms around hook's waist and pulling him close.

"I had a little help from scavenger too, ya know."Hook pointed out, earning a calmful nod from optimus.

Soon at bulkhead and bee gotten back. Ratchet and hook were running both double scans on bee. Two medics, two processors working together. Sky and rose shared a concerning glance.

Though the twins looked at raf with concerning looks as they watched the smaller boy approach them quickly with a scared look. "You can fix bee, can't you?" Raf asked, looking at ratchet with a worried brown eyes.

"Bumblebee was hit pretty hard." Ratchet stated, before turning toward the medical reports and pointing toward the location of the Transformation cog. "The stun blasts may have fried his t-cog." ratchet added.

Hook continued to run scans over bumblebee, the thought of ever running scans on another cybertronian startled him a little. He hadn't done much after returning to the autobot base as just hook and not as hope.

"Don't like the sound of that.." Quickmix shuddered a bit at the very thought of not able to transform.

"Is that like a T-bone?" Miko asked, tilting her head back while her finger on her cheek.

"Not exactly." Acress spoken up, her hand on her hips. "It's an organ that allow us to scan vehicles and transform." Arcee pointed out.

"Can you imagine being stuck in vehicle mode for the rest of your life?" Core asked, shudder as well at the very thought of doing so.

"Heard some poor bot went crazy and shifted over a hundred times and fired his spark. Thing was, his frame was still shifting to the form he was comfortable in." Grave digger stated, shaking his helm at the rumor.

"That was just a rumor.." The scan flashed blue from hook arm as his optics widen. " By the all spark, Bumblebee transformation cog isn't fired, it's missing!" Hook stated, looking between rather and the shocked optimus.

"But the decepticons transform, too. " Jack stated in a concern way.

"Why would they steal that?" Rose asked, gesturing toward Bee msising T-cog while her hand rest on her hip.

"Megatron may be know to raise zombies.." Hook looks at optimus in a more alarming way. "But he's no ghoul." Ratchet pointed out.

"If megatron wasn't behind this, then who was?" Raf asked, looking a bit more worry.

Arcee, Coreflux, Scavenger and Bulkhead gazed at eachother before they narrowed their optics. " The ones who cannibalized breakdown." Bulkhead stated calmly.

"And tried to gut me and coreflux." Arcee pointed out.

"The very ones who allied up with arachnid." Scavenger said heatedly, his optics narrowing even more.

"The very ones who put the children in danger over advanced knowledge." Core stated with the last bit of the list.

"Mech." Ratchet sighed softly, resting his servo on his hip.

Hook shuddered at the name and the incident. Being hung by webbing was not fun and made him even more afraid of heights then normal mechs and he was a constructicon. Jumping a bit when he felt optimus servo on his back, turning to see those royal blue optics staring at him in concern and worry.

"A-and it would appear their knowledge of cybertronian Biotech has grown more sophisticated."Hook stated nervously, his vents heaved a bit before he saw his brothers staring at him with concern.

"But why would they want bumblebee's part?" Raf asked, frowning a bit.

Bee slowly stood up, buzzing in his angry tone. " _I'm getting my T-cog back_ " Bee stated angrily.

"Bumblebee, please." Optimus stepped infront of the youngling. " You are not presently quipped to handle this." Optimus stated, setting his servo on bee's shoulder.

" _But you don't understand what it's like to lose a part of yourself._ " Bee stated, his baby blue optics softening in sorrow toward optimus.

Rose and sky silently listened, watching the two. It was like they were able to understand bee completely. How come they never understood him before until now. Rose cheek puffed out in annoyance before crossing her arms.

"You are mistake, my friend. I do know what it's like to lose a vital part of oneself." Optimus looked at hook then the twins before looking at bee. " and, as a result, i know the value of putting one's faith in the strength of those around you. We vow to do everything in our power to make you whole again." Optimus stated wisely, standing up straight.

"And if not, ratchet can just make you a new.. Cog thing, right?" Miko asked a smile on her face.

Hook face palmed but also jumped when bee cried out in his buzzing, followed by some wails and moaning of sorrow. " _What!?_ " Bee screeched before falling back onto the berth with his helm in his servos.

"What'd i say?" Miko asked, looking a little confused.

"Miko…" Hook growled a bit in a scolding tone. " A T-cog is a biomechanism, not a scrapyard find. If it were that easy, don't you think we would have replaced bumblebee's voice box by now?" Hook stated a fact more then a question, gesturing toward bee.

Bee let out a string of beeps. " _You don't have to remind me!_ " bee cried out, gesturing toward his neck cables. " _It's bad enough i can't talk right. Now i can't even transform! I'm useless!_ " Bee sobbed before lowering his helm.

"You're not useless, bee." Raf said, trying to be convincing.

A defeated buzz was heared as bee crossed his arms and lower his head more. " _Thanks, raf._ " Bee said, sounding unconvinced.

Hook frowned a bit. He knew the twins gotten their wheels today, only for bee to loose his. Even raf seem disheartening at this. With a sigh, he rubbed bee's helm gently and sat down, letting the yellow mech give into his youngling self and lean into hook side.

"Alright, alright." Bulkhead spoken up. "I say none of us transform until bumblebee gets his cog back." Bulk stated calmly.

"Your spark's in the right place bulkhead.." Arcee started up with the agreeing.

"But i don't think now is the time to be limiting ourselves." Scavenger finished, shaking his helm.

"Not with megatron potentially seeking other doomsday devices." Optimus continued on. "And i fear not while MECH uses bumblebee T-cog for their own sinister purpose.." Optimus said coldly, a stoic look was on his face.

* * *

Hook sat outside with the twins. Though hook wasn't hook anymore, but hope. Both her and her twins were huddled together, staring at the stars from up top of the silo. It was peacefully to them. Just them admiring the star's together.

It beens a long time since hope did this with her twins. Though the peace was ruined when the sound of thundering feet made it's way. Tilting her head back, she watched optimus walk toward them. Standing calmly behind them.

"I will never get use to you being a femme."Optimus rumbled softly in amusement, shifting toward the open space beside them before taking a seat.

Hope chuckled lightly, looking toward the twins that stared at optimus with a soft smile. "Yeah, like me and sky who aren't used to seeing mom turn into a guy." Rose admitted, a sheepish smile forming on her lips.

"Oh hush." Hope playfully scolded at both of them, rolling her eyes calmly with a smile.

Optimus chuckled at them, holding his servo out to them to climb on. However when rose reached out, a spark went through her and optimus. With a soft gasp from rose, she jolted back quickly while optimus was no longer there.

What took his place was a young man, how was maybe in his late twenty, maybe early thirty with light blue hair that was indeed identical to sky's hair. Bright royal blue eyes stared into hope's golden brown eyes.

Hope mouth opened before closing. She could see optimus frame anymore but surely enough, he was there and he was infront of her. "Rose.. i believe you found you're ability." Optimus stated, rumbling a bit amusing while flexing his fingers a bit.

"Well.." Hope pulled a more happier smile. "It's a new experience, isn't it?" Hope asked softly, watching her mate calmly.

Optimus nodded his head, rolling his newly shoulders. "It is indeed." Optimus said with his agreeing tone, nodding his head.

"You can switch forms as well, between the two that is."Hope looked at the twins, watching them curious as they stood up, stepping back away from them as the reverted back into thier bipedal form. "As we can." Hope said, sittilg still.

Optimus nodded his head, his form flickering once more before returning to his original form. Lowering down, he offer a servo to help hope stand up before watching her revert back to her original form.

"I believe.." Optimus hummed, his engines letting out a playful purr as his arm around hook waist before pulling both the twins close, holding them near his spark. " I plan on enjoying this." He stated calmly.

"Can't…"Rose whined softly, squirming abit from being squished.

"Breath.." Sky finished, nudging against both their sire and her twin.

"You don't need to." Hook drawled out, rolling his optics playfully.

"Point taken." The twins said in union, a smile of innocent formed on their lips.

(Twins Pov)

They were close to quitting their job. Poor sky had knocked over four book shelves over after accidently bumping into one from reading another histoy book and rose was almost close to breaking one of the computer desks during on her breaks to finish her studies.

Of course, they almost lost control over their forms when they saw vince walking in with this heated look. Noticing the cast has been taken off of vince foot. Rose would make sure to stay very clear from vince.

Sky, however was still setting the shelves back up and fixing the mess she made with a help from the other librarian. She tried so hard to keep a good job going and earning as much money as possible but trying to keep her form hidden was harder then expected.

Light steps were heard as sky looked over her shoulder to see rose behind her. Watching her twin kneel down and help gather the books but she could see that her sister was watching vince carefully. Vince was known as a bully and a thief. They seen him plenty of times in the drive-thru of the knockout burger restaurant that jack worked at.

But that was the only place vince would steal from. He would do it here too for some reason and it upsets the owner very much when a book comes in missing and has to be replace. When they finished setting the shelves off they discovered why one was so easily off balanced.

Looking down, sky touched the floor carefullly before nodding her head. The floor board was dented in and it made the bookselve unstabled so the decided to move the bookshelve to an empty side of the room.

When they saw vince leave, the noticed all the books were still there at the table he used, thankfully, he was in a good mood not to take anything or else.. The twins shook their heads quickly.

 _We need to act like a prime._ Rose thought to herself, earning a look from sky who could hear rose thoughts pretty well.

 _But how do we act like one when we are just kids._ Sky questioned herself, more like themselves when they realized they were indeed hearing eachother speak.

"We need to ask mom about this." Rose stated out loud, looking a bit concern.

"Agreed, after we clean up here." Sky pointed out, looking toward the piles of books that was now scattered everywhere from where the bookshelf use to be. "And tell Ms. Bisley about the dent in the floor." Sky added in a bit concerning.

Rose nodded in agreement.

When they gotten out of the librarying, coreflux was silently waiting for them. Quickly, they made their way onto coreflux before he sped off down the road.

But as soon as they entered into the autobot base. Bee was on the medical berth once more with their mother beside him.


	21. Now Gain

Of all the scrap brain ideas, taking bumblebee into a potential chase scenario when he no longer has the ability to access his wheels?!" Ratchet snapped, glaring at bulkhead. His digits were twitching to get a wrench.

"He improvised." Bulkhead tried to convince, straightening up.

"Hey, bee's waking up!" Raf called out, looking toward ratchet and bulkhead.

Hook stood up, carefully helping bee sit up while watching the scout rub his helm carefully in pain. " _Ooh my helm."_ Bee buzzed a bit.

"You've already lost your voice box and your t-cog." Ratchet gestured from one thing to another before pointing toward bee spark chamber. "Were you really trying to add your spark to the list?" Ratchet asked, trying not to sound so worried but still scolding the young scout.

" _I feel useless."_ Bee buzzed sadly, with a sigh he hunged his helm a bit.

Raf frowned. " Don't say that, bumblebee!" Raf disagreed, running up to the young scout with worried brown eyes. "You're not useless."

"Look.." Core sighs, rubbing his neck cables. "I hate to break up the pity part but…" core started.

"But the cons just added unknown iacon payday number two to their armory!" Arcee finished, stating a fact.

"Neither blame nor praised will modify past events." Hook said calmly, setting a comforting servo on bee's shoulder.

"But we cannot afford to take further unnecessary risk."Optimus stared at bee sternly." Bumblebee, you are _not_ to leave our base. Not until we can retrieve your missing bio mechanism." Optimus warned.

" _But…"_ Bee made a whined buzzed.

However optimus was not moved by bee whining, holding that same stern but stoic look on his face. His optics narrowing and show his more authority side. Hook sighs, shaking her helm before moving to optimus side.

" _Yes, sir."_ Bee said with a pout.

Hook and optimus turned away, walking down the hall. The twins gazed at bee with a comforting look as they patted his leg in comfort while earning a soften gaze by bee before they chased after their parents.

But before they continued any further, rose grabbed sky arm to stop her from following. Watching their parents walk around the corner, rose lips pulled a grin. Sky didn't like that look one bit. "Rose, what are you planning?" Sky asked, almost hushly.

"Someone has to get payback on knockout." Rose pointed out quietly, leaning close to her sister head.

"And you think your the job?" Sky asked, her eyes widen in almost shockingly.

"Well.. duh." Rose rolled her eyes before smirking. "I'm going to racing him, so can you please cover me?" Rose asked, moving her hands together and widen her eyes.

Sky steps back, looking behind her then back before sighing softly. "Fine, but your doing extra shift next week." Sky pointed out, crossing her arms.

"Deal!" Rose wrapped her arms around sky neck and hugs her tightly. "Your the best twinny!" Rose said happily.

"I'm your only twin."Sky pointed out, rolling her eyes before smiling softly.

Rose pulled away quickly, turning around to walk away. Sky sighs softly before feeling her parents bond prod at hers. Nervous seem to of sweeped through her as she smiled nervously. What has she gotten herself into now..

 **(Author Pov.)**

Her alt mode was a red McLaren with green that replaced the black. This was her first time at the Circuit. Sure, there was a black car with flames on it that was familiar to her but she didn't paid much attention to it.

It was the red car with white decal infront of her as she slowly pulled up to his side. Her windows were tinted black and she could feel the smirk was forming on her face plate. From what jack told her, knockout _was_ the undefeated champion.

"Well, well. Look who is it. "He purred lightly as she smirked. "What brings you to the circuit?" He asked sweetly.

Of course, she revved her engine loudly and powerfully with an attitude that said _payback_. Though it might have threw the decepticon off guard that the femme he saw before didn't have this type of cocky attitude, but then again, she was hook's daughter.

But he probably didn't know that yet.

"No words for the champ, huh?" Knockout pouted a little before making a hum. "First one to that mile marker wins. Three.. Two. One. Go!"

And both the mech and femme raced out into the desert, leaving a trail of dust behind.

Rose didn't give in. Each swerve knockout took, she followed. She stuck right next to him. While his was an Auston Martin, her's however was a McLaren.

Shifting the gear, she swerve slightly around corner with knockout right next to her as she began to sped up a bit.

"Oh no your not." Knockout growled out, following right beside her, only thing was she was an inch ahead of him.

It was easy to keep the pace going but what she wanted right now was payback. Turning the wheel, she pressed her side of her alt mode into his and pressed the gas. Her whole side scrapped against knockouts said, ripping the paint right off.

And leaving a long, thick, faded red scratch. A high pitch, amost femme-like squeal came from knockout as he tried to speed up against her bumper.

She wasn't having any. Shifting the gears to the highest number as she sped ahead of him, leaving nothing but knockout and the trail of dusk behind her.

Once she hit the mile marker, she shifted into her bipedal form. Her servo's touched her hips as knockout had managed to catch up.

When knockout had stopped, he was either determind to shift and teach rose a leason or wait and see what happen. It was as if knock had been stairing at prime but the thing was, prime wasn't a femme and the colors scheme was wrong.

"I am Primrose Prime.."The femme growled a bit, narrowing her yellow optics. "And you, knockout, have messed with the wrong autobot."

Knockout however remain silent, either shaking in his alt mode or trying to stall time, but she soon as she took a step forward. Knockout tires squealed as he spun around and drove off, realizing he had no chance against her.

A smirk formed on her lips as she shifted back into her human form, walking back to base with a care free smile on her lips.

 _ **(Still Author Pov)**_

Whe rose came back, everything was quiet. Rose made their have to the bunker rooms. Their mother however was snugged as a bug next to thier father. What worried rose the most though was seeing her sister sleeping peacefully against their shared bed.

Sitting down on it, she took her shoes off and frowned, feeling the bed shifted a bit, making her twin rolled over as she turned her head to look at her twin. Rose had no idea what her sister was dreaming. It always scared her when her twin did get nightmares but even the slightest shift, startled her.

Moving her thoughts from her sister to bumblebee, she was worried for bee. She never seen him so down before. She wanted to help bee so badly but she knew that if she was to reveal herself to bumblebee, then it'll become a problem.

For her, her sister and her parents. Scavenger and Long haul are already struggling as well with keeping their secret hidden with the rest of their uncles. Megatron already knew about them, well their cybertronian form and not human self.

Another shift startled her out of her thoughts, her eyes gazed at her twin. Watching her sister rub her eyes tiredly before rolling over once more. She could feel the bond being prodded in curious and concern. With a smile, she knew it was her mother.

Send peaceful but loving nudges back against the bond, she felt herself being wrapped around in safety and love. Her mother really loved them. Suddenly, it happen. Jumping a bit at the sudden shout from her twin, rose turned onto her knees against the bed and grabbed her sister's shoulder.

"Sky!" Rose hollered out, doing everything she can to hold her sister down and preventing her twin from hurting herself.

Her twin however, was shifting and kicking her legs out. Her head shook quickly. Panic and fear poured into the bond. The sound of feet rushed toward the room and the door swung open. Whatever Sky was dreaming, rose mentally and physcially blame those history books.

Hope was the first to make it to sky side, grabbing sky hand's and rubbing them carefully. A soft cooing came from hope, resting her forehead against her daughter head. Sky continued to squirm but her head didn't budge from the pressure against from her mother's head.

Optimus made his way to the other side, his weight shifted until he sat on the bed and grabbed sky other hand with a firm grip. Rose moved off the bed to kneel down and lay her head on the edge of the bed while gripping her twin sleeve shirt.

Worries, fear and concern only filled the bond between the four of them. "Hook, is this an every night thing?" Optimus asked softly, his eyes seem to of narrowed a bit in concern but worry.

"Almost." Hope mumbled, keeping his hand on sky's while his forehead rested against her's. Only her body twisted and shifted, squirming a bit. They were lucky to keep away from sky's feet to avoid being kicked.

 **(Sky pov)**

 _Sky stood in the middle of the battlefield, it was like a recap. She was watching two superior bot's. They were larger then her father, by large, she meant by giant planet size. It terrified her. The white bot that held many cities on his armor while a blue glow on his chest. His optics were brighter then the stars._

 _The other however, she had seen it before. She couldn't mistaken that face anywhere. Unicron stood before the white bot and they were fighting against each other. But what was around unicron was two other bots. She never seen them._

 _Turning her helm, she saw about eleven other bots surrounding the larger planet size bot. But one bot, she was familiar in seeing. She had seen him before, in the cave, where their mother had found them. Alpha Trion, her father's mentor. What was he doing here? Who is with him?_

" _Megatronus, please snap out of it." A voice, it was so femme, so calm and collected. Sky watched the femme prime extended her hand out. "I beg of you." She pleaded, her blue optics filled with sadness and heart broken._

" _There is no megatronus, sister." The elder spoken up, a sword that shined brightly in his servo while his other rested on the femme shoulder. "He's been long gone, tainted by unicron." He stated._

 _A voice crackled, the voice being so cold as he stepped forward." How right you are, Prima. I am no longer megatronus, but the fallen. " The dark gray, spike like armor with frills along his helm twitched in amusement while he held his own sword up, pointing toward the leader._

" _How right indeed.."Another spoken up, stepping beside the fallen. His tone was deeper and colder but he looked young compared to the others." I think it's time we serve our rightful master." He stated, glaring toward the older mech._

" _Alpha, you know what to do!" The taller mech with a cybernetic cape that shifted into a pair of wings that had what looked like glass in them and a sword that seem to of been completely silver but the blade held a cybertronian design at the base to the hilt while another type of detail design covered the edges of the blade. "Do not let them near the all spark." He commanded, swinging his arm infront of alpha._

" _I know, vector." Alpha trion nodded, turning away before he flew toward the large cybertronian frame where the middle of the chassis was open. "I will get the all spark to safety, that i swear." He stated._

 _Sky didn't know what she had wittness. Who were these guy and why were they called primes. Her eyes widen and suddenly jumped at the rally cry from the smaller cybertronian that soon turned into a larger mech. Like parts appeared from around him, connecting against him._

 _Soon, the eleven bots flew toward the two bots. Blaster fired, ammunition collided into each causing loud explosions. Sky covered her ears and she cried out at the sounds. Another sound of metal clashing with metal was also heard with cries of shouts._

" _Young one…" A voice spoken up, causing sky to spin around as her eyes widen at the mech infront of her. He was the one she saw with the glass like wings as she flinched when he set his large, black servo on her shoulder. " I am vector prime, the mech before you." He stated calmly._

" _H-how.. Why am i seeing this?" Sky asked, turning around to watch the fight but soon it was gone. It was just an empty space of stars but narrowing her optics, she saw pieces of metal float around._

" _You're seeing my past. " He spoke ever so softly, looking toward the empty space. "Your sister will also see it as well soon but through Prima's optics." Vector said wisely, watching the primeling in front of him._

" _What happen?" She asked, stepping forward as she felt vector servo slowly slide off her shoulder as she walked toward the pieces of metal that soon enlarged to frames._

" _Battles grew fierce every day. First to fall, solus prime, my job was to send the prime's weapons through space and time. Her hammer was the first to be sent away, into the near by future. I, could not save her." Vector said, sounding disappointed and hurtful, his optics shut almost to tight._

" _How did she offline?" Sky asked, she was sound more and more like a cybertronian. Her servo's reached to her chest as she felt her spark ache at the sigh of the fallen debrie of frames._

" _By the very servo's of her love and mate, Megatronus Prime." Vector stated, staring at the debries of his fallen comrades and siblings, his lips twitched downward in a frown._

 _Sky tensed, her helm whipped around as she stared at vector prime with a painful shock. Her mouth open to speak but closed quickly. The shock ran through her quickly with vector's words. Getting closer to those frames, she reached out to touch but all her hand did was slipped through the frames._

" _Solus took a blow to her spark champer by megatronus on accident, by the time i have reached her. He had disappear and her frame was limp and gray. Though i knew how it would of ended, the fight but i had tried as hard as i could to prevent it, so saving the Prime's weapons, including my own would stop unicron from gaining any futhure power." Vector explained, watching the young prime calmly while he had followed her to the fallen comrades._

" _And the two primes that had managed to beat every last one of you?" Sky asked, turning around to stare of vector prime, her optics softening up in concern and worry._

" _Primus sent them to another side of the far galaxy, banishing them on seperate planet. However, megatronus prime was discovered by megatron and set free. However, his defeat by your sire. Megatronus prime can not travel to the all spark to join the rest of us." Vector prime stated, his arms crossing over his chest. The soft glow of his blue optics was still filled with concern and worried._

" _So theres a thing called a limbo then?" Sky asked, setting her hands on her hips and tilted her head curiously._

" _Afraid so, young one." Vector nodding his helm before staring down at the young primeling. " However, at this moment, Skylight. You and your sister are our reincarnations. When the key of matrix had split, it formed itself into two set's of matrix's. Those set's were imprinted by you're Cybernetic Nuclaic Acid, or otherwords, Energon." Vector prime explained, a sigh have escaped from his vents._

 _The empy space around them was beginning to fade. Sky frowned a bit more, looking around quickly. "What's going on?" She asked, almost panicing._

" _You frame is waking up. We will speak again on a later cycle, young one. Just remember, young one. Knowledge isn't everything when it comes to the future, but past experience, such as mine, comes with great wisdom. You'll need that for this war." Vector stated calmly, fading away from sky light sight._

" _Wait!" Sky called out, reaching her hand out as she ran to vector but soon as she was near, she tried to grab his armor, only for her hand to fade through his departing frame._

 **(Hope Pov)**

Hope watched sky eyes open quickly, her body sat up quickly as she gasps. Quickly, she wrapped her arms around her daughter, feeling sky body shake a bit. Hearing her daughter pant heavily. "It's alright, we're here now." She mumbles, rocking sky.

Feeling a shift, she looked at optimus. Watching her mate move his arms around them, his hand resting on sky head, gently stroking their femmeling head with great care. Rose moved a bit close and pressed into them where sky was just sandwhiched between the three of them.

"Sky, are you alright?" Rose spoken up, her tone was warily and quiet. She was worried for her twin and hope knew she was.

Sky silently nodded her head but her lips seem to of trembled before burying her head against hope's shoulder as she let out soft hiccups, her body continued to tremble against her body while hope tighten her arms a bit more in comfort.

"Sweetspark, tell us what happen." Optimus said calmly. His tone of commanding was washed away with soft, worried tone. His hand still caressed sky head, brushing the rouge hair strains behind sky ears.

Hope felt sky shook her head against her shoulder as she hummed. Optimus knew not to pry even it she felt it through the bond that it hurt him. Their youngest daughter was putting weight on her shoulders and much like optimus, she keeps it bottled up as if the world was on her shoulder.

A gently breathing as heard against her shoulder, looking down at her younger daughter. Sky seem to have fallen asleep once more. Lowering sky back down, rose moved beside her to lay down as hope covered them up, making sure they were tucked in as she placed a gently kiss on both their foreheads.

"Mom.." Rose spoken up quietly, earning a soft hum from hope. "Sky and i.. We were wondering why we could hear eachother thoughts?" Rose asked quietly, her eyes were already slowly closing.

"It means, the bond between you two are strong, even if your both seconds apart from birth. Your uncle, father and i believe it's called twin bond. You can hear each other through that bond." Hope explained softly, keeping her tone low.

"There are other twins that does the same as well, to communicate in far or close distance." Prime stated, setting his hand on hope shoulder calmly as he smiled softly.

Rose nodded her head slightly, smiling at the answer she gotten. Hope watched her oldest daughter to fall into sleep beside sky. Both clinging to each other in comfort and protection. Hope had to watch them a bit longer before she felt prime take her hand, dragging her out of the bunker room.

Hope tilted her head, watching a glint in prime eyes as he looked at her. Watching prime eyes began to roam over hook figure before his hands grasp her waist, pulling her close against himself before making a quiet growl. " _Mine."_ One word, pure cybertronian, escaped prime vocals.

It was all Hope needed to hear before she smirked, her fingers worked their way under prime's shirt as she leans up to place delicate kisses on optimus chin before her hologram fizzle out. Next thing, she knew, in her true form. Prime was over top of him. Keeping, the now mech, pinned to the berth.

The next day however earned a few smugged looks from hooks brothers. Raising an optic ridge before realizing dawned on him. Last night little adventure with prime was relaxing, or should he say fun. It helped rekindle the bond between him and prime and all stress between him and prime was all released.

Though the glint in his brothers optics told another story and that was a bit scarry when his vents hissed the extra heat that was building up from embrassement. He had forgotten how long they could of gone. It was not suprising since him and prime did it almost consently to relief stress after work, back on cybertron.

He had always been safe though before deciding to get sparked. Optimus knew that, they already had a set of twins, they don't need another sparkling born within the war. A snicker was heard from long haul.

"What are you laughing about, long haul?" Hook asked, setting his hands on his hips until he realzied the dents on his hips, looking down as his face plates heated up.

"That!" Long haul finally bursted out laugh, his frame leaning against scavenger side, patting the elder brother chassis lightly. "Enjoyed you're late night experience." Long haul more like stated then asked between his laughs.

Quickmix and Gravedigger seem to found amusement in it as their optics shined a bit happier. Scavenger chuckled, rolling his optics while bone crossed his arms, smirking just a tiny bit with his optic ridge raised.

Hook face plates kept heating up while his cooling fans activated, blowing the extra heat from his vents. "Shut it!" Hook snapped, narrowing his optics while rubbing his hips gently before smirking. "Though, i do have alot of details." hook stated, earning the tensed looks.

"Alright, leave hook alone." Scavenger stated, not wanting to hear anything while nudging long haul toward the ground bridge.

"I rather not hear anything about it. " Quick stated rather quickly, following scavenger and long haul.

Bone typed on the groundbridge controls, activating the ground bridge as the three constructicons left the base while hook chuckled lightly, watching the ground bridge close. "They picked up an energon signature, so their going mining."Bone pointed out, walking toward the tunnel and transformed. "I'm going scouting." was all he had to say before driving off.

Hook didn't know what to really say to bone. He had been on edge for a while since hook had gotten back. Well, he's been back but just in another form. Sighing softly, he didn't know what to really expect from hos oldest brother and leader of the constructicons.

Ever since scavenger told the construticons about hook human form, they seemed to show no belief in it. That was fine with hook though, she atleast knew they didn't believe scavenger and long haul but perhaps bonecrusher saw hook turn into a human to be around her sparklings.

Pinching his chin lightly in thought. _If that was so, they why hasn't he come forward with it?_ Hook thought to himself before his attention turned toward ratchet and bumblebee. It seem the surgery was about to start soon.

Bumblebee was already on and resting on the berth. The children and her twins were standing in the safety zone plateform next to the computers. So it was currently only ratchet, hook and the remaining autobots.

Arcee decided to do some scouting with bulkhead, leaving Optimus, Gravedigger and coreflux alone with him and ratchet. With a huff, He shook his helm and walked toward ratchet's side.

Grabbing the sedative, he guided ratchet toward the seperate berth. He watched the old medic clamber up onto it before laying flatly onto the berth. He ran a scann over ratchet before he muttered softly. "Inducing stasis," Hook stated, moving the syringe against the medic's elbow joint.

Pulling the trigger, the hiss of the syringe was injecting the clear fluided into the medic elbow joint. He watched the sedative begin it's work while ratchet's optics began to flicker before closing those optics.

Hook looked over his shoulder to see bumblebee look at him with a thankful look. " _Hook, i forgot to tell you.."_ Hook shook his helm, he knew exactly what bumblebee was going to say.

He turned around, walking to youngling side before resting his servo on bumblebee's shoulder as he held a calm smile on his faceplates. "You can thank us later, when this is all over." Hook cooed softly like a mother, his red visor only light up bright.

Bumblebee seemed to relax. Hook knew he was smiling, just by how bee's optics lit up happily. Hook reached over for the second syringed but soon the alarm blared out loudly. Startling the second medic, Hook servo ended up hitting the syringed and knocking it onto the floor with a loud clatter.

Flinching lightly from the sound before he glared at the computer in complete annoyance.

"What happening?!" Raf cried out in fear for bumblebee but soon relief flooded the brown eyes when he saw bumblebee staring at him with amusement

"Ratchet's flatling!" Miko shouted loudly in shock. Her eyes widen toward ratchet.

Hook jumped again from miko's shout, his frame spun around in panic for ratchet before his optics landed on the spark monitor. His shoulders seemed to relaxed with ease before he sent a harsh glare at miko.

"Fragged femme, hush!" Hook snapped a bit before setting his servo on his chest to ease his pounding spark. "He's not flatling."Hook said a bit more softly toward the young child before he optics landed on optimus.

Optimus stared at hook with those amused royal blue optics. It's been way since hook been in control of the medical bay and prime knew that. Optimus turned his helm to the computer, pressing a few keys.

"It's an iacon homing beacon." Optimus informed, keeping his optics locked onto the screen. Hook could feel the comforting and love filled their bond. Hook was just happy enough to know he bonded before optimus had retrieved the matrix.

Coreflux clenched his jaw before making a huff. " If we're picking up another signal, it means the 'cons just unearthed another relic." Coreflux stated, tosing his servos over his helm before setting them against his hips.

"Autobots, prepared to roll out.." Optimus said, walking to the controls of the ground bridge as he began to set it up.

Gravedigger and Bee both cheered happily over the fact they were leaving together for once to battle against decepticons. But hook wasn't haven't it. His optics grew stern toward bee even though it dimmed his red visor and sent that icy glare to optimus.

"Except for our patient," Optimus said a bit dryly. He knew how hook felt about a patient leaving the medical bay. Female human or not, optimus refused to get on the bad side of a medic, especailly if the said medic was his mate.

Bee froze, looking toward optimus before bowing his head while his doorwings dropped sadly. Hook could see the sadness. Torn between his medical coding and carrier coding, he had to curse at himself. With a sigh. "It would be best not to interrupt stasis."Hook said with a much comforting tone.

Looking toward optimus and the twins. They eyes landed on both of their optics. The overwhelming feelings of love, safety and comfort came from all four of them. Hook only purred through the bond.

:: _Stay safe::_ The twins said together through the bond, sending their own love and comfort.

:: _And come back.::_ Hook could only send his love and strength toward his own mate. Watching optimus optics flash a bit with a hint of possessiveness.

:: _I count on it.::_ Optimus only purred through the bond. Turning away from them before heading throught the ground bridge. Coreflux fist pumped before following after prime but gravedigger sent a wide optic glance between hook and the twins before following after them.

Hook shuttered his optics. Confused of what had happen with gravedigger's look, he turned away to pick up the syringed, relieved that it wasn't damanged from the heavy fall. Getting ready to lay bee back down, the communications went off :: _Prime!::_ Fowlers voice rang out, causing hook to jump once more.

This time the syringe went flying out of his startled servos and onto the ground, breaking the casing that the clear liquid was in. With a furious growl, he stomped toward computer and opens the communication.

" _Prime_.."Hook hissed at fowler for a bit. "Isn't here. What is it, fowler?" Hook asked, trying to restrain his harsh tone. This has been only the second time something or someone had scared him and he was growing very angry.

"I've got breaking news!" Fowler snapped a bit, hook narrowed his optics. "Where is…" Before fowler could finished. Hook had tighten his grip on the broken syringed that seemed to have snapped.

"May i ask, what kind of news?" Hook asked, placing his his servos on his hip while he narrowed his optics coldly.

"News is.."Fowler cleared his voice a bit, seeming to be nervous about how low hook tone was at the moment. "I just recieved access to satelite imagery which i believe pinpoints the center of Mech's operation." Fowler informed him calmly.

Hook reached over, looking up the coordinates for the Mech's location. His optic ridges furrowed a bit in concern until he jumped once more from the armor shifting of ratchet. "What?!"Ratchet suddenly sat up on the berth, causing hook to spin around in panic. "Do i hear a fusor in need of voice box repairs

The sound of his twins began to snicker at ratchet words. Hook sent a amusing yet worried look toward his twin, just to see them cover their mouths to hide their smiles and snickers. "I.. i am able!" Ratchet hollered, looking very drunkenly upright. "Just ask bentour, he's all mandrill before i put a tigor in his tank!" Ratchet announced before he flopped back onto the berth.

The twins tumbled backwards as well, their arms shot toward their sides while they curled up, facing eachother. Hook knew he had to pull a smile on his face to the sound of his twins laughing loudly. Raf only adjusted his glasses to show the amusement on his face while watching the twins.

Looking toward the coordinates, hook only shook his helm when he heard bee growl in pure cybertronian. " _I'm going to those coordinates."_ Bee annouanced, pushing himself off the berth.

Hook was immediately at bee's side, touching his shoulder lightly and pushing him back down onto the berth, "No, remain here."Hook sighs softly, lowering his shoulders a bit. "I will go." Hook said softly, turning away to the computer.

He stepped lightly toward the ground bridge controls. " _What about the me?"_ Bee seemed to protest as hook entered into the controls. He felt his bond flare with concern and wonder from optimus side. He knew he was going to get a talking but he was doing this for his patient.

"Remain in base, man the ground bridge."Hook said calmly, narrowing his optics in warning before sending his innocent and comfort to optimus. Pulling the control down, the ground bridge lit up in it's famous vortex before he stepped through.

The twins shared a glance between eachother before looking at the stun look from bumblebee.

Stepping lightly toward the werehouse, hooking visor flashed dark as he raised his fist up and slammed it into the werehouse doors. The loud clatter seemed to be heard before he slammed his fist into the wall of the werehouse once more.

A few more times, watching the wall dent into it before he slammed his fist through the wall, grabbing the bent in piece before ripping it off the wall. Once there was a gap in the wall, big enough for him to walk through. He raised his helm up, stepping into the building as he watched the humans raised their weapons up.

Hook optics scanned the room before landing onto starscream. His knuckle joints seemed to creak a bit before clenching his fist. "You got something of mine, more like, belongs to bumblebee."Hook more like stated then questioned it, his visor darkening even more, leaving it in his blood red color.

Starscream seemed to smirk toward the old 'con medic. "Let me guess, no t-cog." Starscream pointed toward hook. "And since you have no weapons to fire, he's unarmed." Starscream said softly with a light purr in his tone.

With a jerk of his arm as his digit returned to his clenched fist. The rocket was fired at hook. Hook smirked as he stepped toward the side, letting the rocket fly past him before he jumped up onto one of the cat walks before launching a grappling hook into the ceiling to swing him around the room as a few more rockets flew past him, colliding into the tanks behind him,

Detaching himself from his grapple, he barreled roll onto the ground before he felt that small bullets hit his armor. Knowing it did no damange to him, he reached up and grabbed the smelter cup, pulling it toward himself before tossing it toward starscream.

Watching it swing forward into the seeker as he saw the silver and red seeker fly backwards into the shelving of items with a loud gasp of pain. Watching the smelter cup swing back to him, he caught it with his servos before he felt a much heavily shot against his frame, causing him to topple over a bit.

Turning around, he moved his arms infront of him. Blocking the shots from his face plates and chest. Watching the humans walk closer to him. He could feel his bond clench with slight worried from his mate. He didn't blame optimus for worrying about him.

Clenching his fist, he swung his arm forward as his hit the humans lightly. Knocking them back into small boxes. He had to make sure he didn't harm any of them. Feeling something run a scan through him, he grabbed a metal box and tossed it at the humans, only to watch them jump out of the way.

Seeing the metal box corn collide into the human-made cybertronian optic, breaking the scanner as he spun around before swinging his other arm as he hit the humans lightly and sent the mech's operativatives into the boxes once more. Feeling more human ammunition collide into his arm, he narrowed his optics.

Grabbing the smelting cub from it's hinges, he swung his arm out and caused it to roll toward the humans. Of course, the prime targets would of turned and ran from the open large barrel. Though only a few were caught in it's path, watching them roll over the barrel and landed on the ground with light thuds.

The sound of groaning caught hook attention as he turned toward them. He walked toward the human-made mech. His red visor flashed with anger. "I am no medic without weapons, i choose not to use them." Hook announced coolly, his digits flexed before clenching tightly while his knuckles popped lightly. "I need no weapons for this." Hook stated coldly, he was furious to see an built frame infront of him.

Stepping toward the frame, he raised his clenched servo and swung forward. He slammed his fist through the chest plates of the frame before grabbing ahold of the missing T-cog. With a flash of his visor, he pulled his fist out with the T-cog in his grasp before running a medical scan over it.

Looking down toward Silas, his spark clenched at the very thought of his captured and his daughters put in danger when he was in his human form. Feeling a few more tugs upon his bond, he had tried to ignore it until a red blast hit his chest.

With a sudden gasp of pain, he stumbled back. He made sure he kept a secure grasp on the T-cog as his free servo reached up to his chest, clenching it light. There was a few demanding but serious tugs. His mate was now worried for him.

Another shot slammed into his chest, causing him to fall over into the computer systems and stacked shelving. His visor only flickered a few times as he tries to grasp the t-cog, not even realizing he had dropped it in the processor.

"So close, and yet…"Starscream seemed to purred toward hook, that smirk forming on his silver face plate seemed to really annoyed hook

"Our location and prototype have been compromised." The human informed of them, unaware that hook had been online still, keeping his visor darken. "Destroy the intruder and meet me at the rendezvous point.."The sound of feet making a turn. ".. _With_ my t-cog" Silas stated, running away from them quickly..

"I am not one of your foot soldiers!"Starscream growled out in a squawking tone. " I am a consultant!" Starscream snapped, turning his head to see hook push himself up. His visor flickered brightly a few times. Hook yellow optics darken once more as he watched starscream pick the T-cog up with his talons before his other servo shifted into the familiar red blaster. "One step, and you're precious biomech is scrap." Starscream warned.

Hook chuckled slightly at starscream antics, pulling his own wicked smirk. "I wouldn't do that, starscream." Hook said with that sly tone, forcing himself up onto his peds before placing his servos onto his hips.

Starscream narrowed his optics, inching the blaster closer to the T-cog. "Or you'll do what? Shoot? It's against your coding!" Hook visor seemed to darken even more. "How sad.. To be incapable of your patient incapable of achieving his vehicle mode," Starscrew swung the T-cog into the air before catching it. "Experiencing the sensation of speed." Starscream said with that gloating tone of amusement.

"Bumblebee is more then about speed.." Hook huffed in annoyance, growling a little low. "Unlike your cowarding aft." Hook pointing out the obvious before holding his servo out. "Hand it over, starscream, now.."Hook warned coolly.

"How pathetic.."Hook seemed to tense toward starscream smirking tone. "To be a failura at being a decepticon and now a failure as an autobot medic" Starscream drew that line, hook pushed off the ground as he charged at starscream.

Startling starscream, he swung his fist into the seeker's abdomen as the pressure lifted the seeker up before he swung his free fist into starscream cheek. It was enough to sent the seeker backwards into the ground while he watched the t-cog flew into the air from starscream's grasp.

Quickly, he turned and ran forward. A few steps away from starscream, he reached out to grasp it but a red blast smacked into the T-cog and sent it flying away from his grasp. Stumbling toward the ground, hook balanced himself before his optics widen.

His spark nearly dropped before he turned his helm to face starscream. "Time to jet, hook!" Starscream announced with his screechy tone before bowing his helm as he transformed into his jet mode and flew through the hole in the celling.

Hook growled through his engines before he stepped toward the t-cog. Kneeling down, he picked the biomechism up in his servos and looked it over. He ran a few scans over the transformation cog before before sighing softly in relief that there was no internal damaged done to it.

Hearing the sound of the ground bridge, hook stepped out of the werehouse. His armor litter with tiny dents from human ammunition while a blast residue was located on his chestplates. While he had no damaged down. His servo raised up, cradling the damanged T-cog.

"I am sorry, my prime."Hook muttered lowly, his shoulders only slouched while his optics refused to gaze at his mates royal blue optics. He knew his prime was worried but also filled with understand of why he had not answer their bond.

Without answer hook, optimus raised his servo up and placed it against his audio. "Ratchet, re-open the ground bridge and prepare for surgery." Optimus informed, his optics gazing back at hook.

"Thanks to me, megatron has the forge."Gravedigger said sadly, setting his servo on hooks shoulders. "Or we would have been able to repair bumblebee's T-cog." Gravedigger added, squeezing hook shoulder gently.

"While we wouldn've put the forge of solus prime to valuable use, i do not believe we have reason to fear megatron's possession of it." Optimus said calmly, it was more of a statement then concerning. Hook helm raised up and looked toward optimus with a very worried look.

Hook knew he would put it past megatron. Megatron would do anything to get the forge to work.

Hook felt proud of himself. He had managed to repair the Transformation cog as much as possible for it to work. Ratchet ran a blue scan over bumblebee's frame while raf sat on the berth beside bumblebee's helm.

Watching ratchet look to hook as he felt his twins hands on his arm. Hook only let a gently smile of comfort toward his twins. "Hook and i.." Ratchet turned to look at the autobots. "Did what we could." Ratchet said, lowering his optics.

Even though hook felt proud, his shoulders slouched a bit. "Old friend, our scout could not have been in better hands, then yours and my mate." Optimus said, placing his servo onto ratchet's shoulder pad.

"And we didn't stick with plan _A_ and let ratchet donate his cog, why?" Miko whispered toward jack and the twins, raising an eye brow as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Because, you'll get a kick out of a yellow and black amulance?" Rose questionedly pointed out with her own eye brow being raised.

"Bumblebee wouldn't accept it." Jack pointed out the obvious, gesturing toward bee as he frowned a little at miko.

"Hm, true." Miko hummed, shrugging her shoulders as she crossed her arms against her chest. The twins rolled their eyes at her before they smiled at her.

Bee began to buzz groggily as hook stepped forward, holding his servos out on either side of bumblebee. Helping the young mech to stand steadily on his peds. "Easy, bumblebee." Hook muttered calmly, he only smiled toward the mech in comfort.

Bee began to tested out his digits before stretching his arms around with his waist. " _I feel amazing, never better!"_ Bee buzzed excitedly.

"Please!" Ratchet pleaded softly, his optics only widen with worry. "Recovery takes _time!"_ Ratchet stated, his tone was whiney a bit.

Of course, bee wouldn't listen to both medics. Swining his arms infront of him, his doorwings began to flare out while his armor tried to shift, The sound of clicking and whirring sound but soon it faded.

Nothing happened at the first try. " _Wha?"_ Bee asked, looking between the medics in confusion.

"The damaged was.. Severe." Hoot whispers, lowering his helm in shame as he stepped back. His pride was wipe away due to the fail of repairing it properly.

" _No!_ " Bee made a growl like buzz. Bringin his arms in again as his armor shifted for the second come. The sound of clicks and whirls were their but nothing happened. " _Come on!_ " He called out in anger.

For third time, hook spark flared with relief while his visor only brighten up with pride. His bond flooded with pride and comfort. Infront of him, bee had managed to finally shifted into his custom made urbana alt!

The sound of his daughters and their friends cherred as bee put everything in his back wheels to spin around once before he swerved toward raf, swinging his door open. " _Where to, raf?"_ Bee buzzed with happiness.

"Anywhere!"Raft cried out in happiness, leaping into the passenger seat, " Just drive!" Raf said happily.

With loud engines, bumblebee tore out of the base. Leaving behind two sets of tire trails. Rolling his optics, he stepped forward. "Go easy!" Hook called out, he would have to warn bumblebee to take it easy later on but for now, he was going to let the two younglings have their fun.

Ratchet only chuckled toward hook. " Ha, adhere to standerd break-in procedure done by us!" Ratchet cheered, setting his servos onto hook shoulder, giving him a few pats on the shoulder.

Hook chuckled loudly, his spark filled with pride and happiness. "I couldn't have done it without you, ratchet." Hook remained, smiling widely.

"Bumblebee's T-cog looked like it was ready for the scrapyard." Gravedigger pointed out, chuckling lightly toward them.

"Hard to believe the doc and hook repaired it." Arcee pointed out, gesturing toward the two medics.

"That is not all that hook repaired today." Optimus said wisely, looking toward hook with wonder and amazed filled optics.

 _Scott_ and _Hope_ were both standing at the door way of their daughters bedrooms. Hope arms were crossed against her chest with a raised eye brow. But scott only had that amusing smile of his face. "I heard a little something from your sire, rose."Hope said softly.

Rose hummed softly, being alone in her shared bedroom while her twin was already taking training lessons from gravedigger. Looking up from her homework, she gazed at her mother with a curious look.

"Optimus gotten a little talk with knockout.."Scott pointed out, a growl seemed to bubble up in her mother's throat, causing scott to step away but not to far away from them.

Rose felt her blood, energon, run cold. Draining from her own face as she paled a little. A nervous smile only formed on her lips as she leaned, almost slouched against her own chair.

"He was most _upset_ about this scratch he got while racing.." Hope began, "With a red and green Mclaren 650s Spider that just _suddenly_ transformed into an femme version of optimus prime with thinner and slimmer armor.. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?" Hook hummed softly, raising an eye brow once more.

Rose began to laugh nervously, looking toward both side's of their shared room before spotting the clock. "Oh, uh, wow, w-would you look at the time.." Rose stuttered, standing up quickly as she gathered her's and sky's books. "Sky's expecting me for some uh.. Tutoring, i um.. Can't be late for that." Rose stood up and bolted out of the bedroom quickly with both her's and her sister's stuff in her arms.

Hope and scott stared at her with an amused glance before snorting softly.


	22. Wrecker and his Companion

Rose only huffed. She had lost her phone do to her parents. Not only that, Sky was bored out of her mind. She too gotten grounded and was stripped from her library card. Only time sky was aloud to be in the library was to work and the only time rose was aloud to have her phone was to call in for work.

Though her parents found it amusing to see their boredom while they were put to work. It wasn't bad. Rose was put to work on moping the floor while Sky was busy repairing the base. There was time were the twins will switch jobs to take a break from smell chemical water and paint.

"Ya miss a spot, sparklet." Gravedigger said, grinning from audio to audio at rose as he wondered down the hall past her.

Puffing her cheek out, she huffed. Sky seemed to sent a glare at him but that only because she was annoyed that she doesn't have her books to read. Finishing the last bit of the hall, both twins wondered back into the main hall.

"Prime!" Fowler voice yelled through the halls of the base. "What in _blazes_ are your people _doing_ out here?!" Fowler seemed very angry and irritated for some reason."We had an _agreement_ , _No_ Collateral damage!" Folwer snapped toward the prime.

The twins gazed at their mother who was standing on the safe zone platform, secretly, her figured only flickered since she was using her hologram while her real form seemed to stood beside optimus' side.

"I am sorry, agent fowler." Their sire answred, his tone was low and comforting. "But all autobots are present and accounted for."He admitted, his optics gazed secretly down at the twins to make sure they were still here as well.

Sky and rose both rolled their eyes, stepping up onto the stairs. Rose felt her sister arms wrapped around her arm as she smiled slightly. "Then explain why i'm getting reports of two jumbo size bots mizing it up twenty miles outside of omaha!?" Fowler tone seemed to have deepen with a bit more annoyance and confusion.

"Decepticons?" Ratchet seemed to offer a positive outcome.

"There _has_ been plenty of infighting lately."Arcee pointed out, crossing her arms against her chest.

"Megatron unable to get ahold of his soldiers in line."Scavenger stated with a light shrug of his shoulders.

"Mainly starscream."Hook pointed that thought out, setting his servos onto optimus spinal strut.

Fowler seem to look between hook and optimus before narrowing his eyes. "Well, i'm just arriving on the scene, "Fowler seemed to pull up an live video of two bots. "Have a look."He offered up.

Hook stepped forward, furrowing his optic ridges. He was able to tell who the white and two tone color mech was but the other one was a blue, bulky seeker. He had known three type of blue seekers and two of them didn't match the description of the one he was staring at.

"I dunno…"Bulkhead tried to figure it out as well, "Paintjob aside, it can't be skyquake."Bulkhead looked toward bumblebee and optimus. "You and optimus pounded him into the ground!" Bulkhead started

"Before _starscream_ yanked him back out!" Arcee seemed to pressed furthure into the matter. "As some undead terrocon." Arcee stated.

Feeling my twin shuddered at the memory of skyquake. Rose had vow to never again follow miko out of the ground bridge again. That was one mistake they will never do again. Pulling her twin close, she held her sister as she saw their mother stare at them with a concerning look.

Rose only smiled lightly, waving her hand slowly while _Hope_ moved closer and wrapped her arms around them protectively, placing ghostly kisses on the top of their heads.

"The question is," _Hook_ spoke up as he turned to them. "Who's the dance partner?" Hook asked, setting his servos on his hips.

The live video zoomed in on another ship. This one had a white bot ducking behind it. Another bot was next to him, holding his side tightly. This bot seemed identical to their father. Looking toward optimus, they saw their father brows furrowed in concern.

"Is that.."Hook raised his servo up onto the key pad, typing lightly on it as he zoomed the live feed closer to see a small human hiding behind next to it.

"By the all spark!" Ratchet nearly shouted, causing hook to jump a bit. "It is one of ours!" Ratchet pointed out

"No way!"Rose squealed happily, bouncing on her feet while sky was trying to hold onto her sister's arm with a wide smile. " Alina's back!" She announced happily, only to earn a very confused look from their mother but a heart warming glance from optimus.

"Wheeljack!" Bulkhead cheered happily," Haha! Jackie's back!" Bulkhead said loudly, slamming his servos into the medic and bumblebee's back, causing the two near him to stumble.

"I don't care if abraham lincoln's back." Fowler was furious, his head was shaking and glaring at the bots. "We have to contain this situation before we all wind up on the 11 o'clock news!" Fowler snapped, sending them cold glares.

Rose and sky seemed to jump at fowlers high tone, sending a glance to eachother. Their mother's hologram seemed to have disappeared but they shrugged their shoulders anyways. They were just glad the other childrens weren't here at all.

"Autobots.."Optimus looked around a bit before spotting the twins. His optics told them to stay put even though they had that little taste of trouble before, "Roll out." Optimus ordered calmly, activating the ground bridge.

"Nah nah nah!" Hook stepped forward, moving his arms out infront of his contructicon brothers, watching bulkhead, acree and bumblebee leave the base through the ground bridge. "I need some supplies to start recreate medical tools." hook had informed, narrowing his optics.

Rose only smirked widely at their at scavenger and long haul, the others were just sending glares at their mother. "Better do what hook ask," Ratchet seemed to spoken up, keeping his optics on the computer. "We are low on supply as it is." Ratchet agreed with hook.

"Gravedigger, Bonescrusher and Scavenger, i need you all to gather as much metal as possible and bring it here. I don't care how you do it, if it's iron ores from abandon mines or broken down werehouses," Hook gazed toward the last two. "Long haul and Quickmix, i need you to retrieve and delieve as much energon." Hook stated, turning away from their uncles before marching down the hall calmly.

Sky only giggled toward their uncles, watching the groups of two to leave the base in the Bipedal form before engines were heard in the tunnel ahead of them. "Guess their not exactly happy to be missing the action." Sky said calmly, setting her hands on her hips.

"Don't matter, "Rose only pulled a grin on her face. "Alina's home!" Rose said happily, it was amuzing to skyling to see rose more excited to see alina then seeing their uncles pout about by their mother's orders.

"Well give her a tour soon,"Sky hummed softly, smiling toward her twin. She watched rose walk toward the couch and flopped on it. Even without a phone or books, the twins knew their boredom was over, for now.

They wasted no time to set up the safe zone. Alina had a very thing of about messy places. If it wasn't alina's mess then it was going to get clean. Rose eyes lit up with happiness. Sky could see it. Those golden brown eyes had turn yellow right before her and it amazed her. She knew her sister wasn't going to shift but the excitement only flooded through their shared bond.

They could feel their parents prodding at their bond in curious but also wonder. The sound of the ground bridge booting up and the first one to walk in had tapped the sound of shoes against the hard floor. Sky and rose heads perked up quickly as they turned and ran to the railing.

"Number one space traveler," Alina raised her hands up and cuffed them behind her head. "Has just landed!" Alina said loudly enough that her voice echoed through the base.

"Alina!" The twins cheered in synced, turning away from the railing as they rushed down the stairs.

Alina brown eyes sparkled with misfit and playfulness. "Hey girls!" She almost stumbled back while the twins collided into her. Arms wrapped around her neck while her arms wrapped around their waist, causing the three girls to tumble into the ground with gently laughs.

Hook had made his way back into the main hall. Startled by his daughters sudden spike through the bond before his optics landed on the fiery red head with brown eyes. Alina only sent a famous grin that was from one mech.

"Seems like you changed," Rose spoken up, being the first to get up before helping her sister and her friend up. "New outfit?" Rose asked, pointing toward Alina clothing.

Alina looked at her sleeveless jacket and red shirt. She wore a light blue shorts with small socks and green and white sneakers. "What?" She guested toward her outfit. "This old outfit, yeah." She teased, looking away with that sly smirk. "But you guys changed, something different about ya."Alina hummed, tapping her chin.

"Do we look like we changed?" Rose scoffed a bit, feeling a bit insulted by their own friend but even so, they had a secret to hide until their mother given her word to announce it.

"We are still the same, Alina." sky informed, smiling lightly toward their fiery red head.

Alina only chuckled toward them before her eyes soften up. "How's your mom and uncle?" She asked softly, her tone was low and sweetily. Rose and sky had brought alina home a few times for her to spend the night after her last visit to earth.

"Their fine," Rose answer, quickly looking toward the main hall entrance to see their mother in cybertronian form, earning a small smile.

"Ow!"Wheeljack snapped, swatting at ratchet's servos and earning three curious looks to them, "Take it easy, Doc! I _need_ that arm!" Wheeljack seemed to whine but also grunt at that fact.

Ratchet only hissed at him. "Hold still and maybe you'll _keep_ it." The old medic threatened with a glare at him.

Wheeljack seemed to roll his shoulder blade calmly before letting ratchet get back to the repairs. Alina held that amused look in her eyes. Rose and Sky grinned toward the wreckered. " Look, commander," Wheeljack had a huffy look on his face as he stared toward their father,"Aplogies for the fireworks." Wheeljack said with an sinser tone.

"By the way, wheeljack, which were the most lovely fireworks i have seen!" Alina said with that praising tone, holding up a pair of thumbs up.

Wheeljack seemed to had that warning look that hide those prideful optics. "Won't happen again," Wheeljack earned a unhappy whined from alina. "But i've tracked dreadwing across acrossed a hundred light years of space." Wheeljack informed.

Alina puffed her cheek out, crossing her arms. "You mean, _us_ ," She rolle her brown eyes in annoyance, tapping one of her fingers against her forearm. "After all, it was i who _found_ dreadwing signal."Alina admitted, holding her head up high.

Bulkhead looked between then two with an amuse glance before furrowing his optic ridges. "But i thought you both roving the galaxy?,"Bulkhead asked, earn a glance from alina, seening how she was now involved in the conversation. "Ya know, looking for autobot refugees,"

"We were…"Wheeljack muttered, "Until we found one." Wheeljack tone turn low and grim.

Alina frowned a bit, tightening her hands against her forearms tightly as she lower her gaze to the ground. Rose and sky looked at her with sympathy as they moved to wrap their arms around their closest friend as they frowned a bit more.

"Who?" Bulkhead asked excitedly, not really paying attention to what the two travelers have felt.

"Seaspray,"Wheeljack said, pain and sadness laced in his tone.

"Ha!" Bulkhead laughed, "Hows is ol' barncle butt?" Bulkhead asked, his optics lit up with happiness.

Even though it was amusing to hear another autobot name, the twins couldn't find themself to laugh. Alina shoulders only shook to the slightest. The twins much of guess that it wasn't fun at that moment in space.

"Not so good bulk,"Wheeljack finally answered, his optics looking up at the green lug.

"Actually,"Alina seeme to wiggle her way out of the twins arms, making her way to wheeljack. "He was blown to bits" Alina admitted, her eyes casted down.

The twins didn't know how much it affecte alina when she hasn't met the autobot before. But they have guss it was the stories that were told that brought the bot memories to life. Watching wheeljack lean down before scooping the older girl up into the palm of his servo before tucking her against his chest.

Bulkhead was just stunned, his frame jerked up and his optics widen. "What?" It had taken bulkhead back a bit, realization setting in. "N-no!"Bulkhead staggered backwards, shock just seemed to smack across bulkhead face plates.

Feeling the sorrow through their bonds to their parents. The twins looked to them, watching both hook and optimus bow their helms in respect for the fallen warrior. It took a few moments for them to think over the lost and how to overcome it.

Optimus lifted his helm and his optics narrowed. Their mother only sent a comforting smile to them before placing a gently kiss upon optimus shoulder before he turned and walked away. Optimus watched hook go for a few seconds, disappearing into the hall toward the medical bay.

"Dreadwing," Optimus growled out the name.

The twins decided it was best to move, making their way back up to safe zone. Leaning against the railing but their eyes moved toward alina. They could see how she was curled up in wheeljack servo. No tears were shed but pain lingered in her brown eyes.

Wheeljack only nodded his helm. "My girl, used the _jackhammer,_ my flier, to pick up any autobot signal, well she found seapray's signal a couple of light years from madera. We made contact and arranged a rendezvous in the Andromeda system," Wheeljack explained dryly.

Alina shook her head, setting her hand on wheeljack chest lightly. "But dreadwing must have intercepted the transmission signal,"Alina eye brow furrows and narrows her eyes. " cause he got to seaspray first." She clicked her tongue and before snapping her fingers.

"Just like that, with a proximity bomb, suppose to take us _both_ out." Wheeljack finsihed, his thumb gently rubbing his human companion calmly. His optics only dimmed in anger but also comfort.

"Guess the _jackhammer_ saved both of us after taking a punch, huh, jackie?"Alina asked, a soft sigh of relief escaped her lips as she relaxed against his thumb.

Wheeljack nodded his helm in agreement. "I picked up dreadwing ion trail and tracked it through a dozen solar systems, before catching up with him.. He lead us right back to this marble." He said calmly, looking toward them. "Some coincidence, huh?"

"I know of dreadwing." Hook marched out of the hallway, holding a datapad in his servos. "He and his brother had a thing against red sea, guess he was a little disappointed that teal spiral mech wasn't on aboard of seaspray." Hook stated, crossing his arms against his chest.

"Not only that, he was captian of a seeker armada, and, as such, like his twin, skyquake, fiercely loyal to the decepticon cause. Dreadwing has no doubt traveled to earth to pay allegiance to his one true master."Optimus said calmly, closing his optics tightly before gazing at wheeljack.

"And with Skyquake being snuffed out, he might try to take revenge on either you and bumblebee, my prime." Hook had pointed out that very thought. The worried flash was seen in their mother's red visor.

Wheeljack nudged ratchet away, before lowering alina down beside the twins as he stood up. "Hope he's enjoying the visit." He clenched his servo and raised his fist up. "'Cause it's going to be his last, come on alina." Wheeljack used his free servo to usher his young companion.

"Oh yes!" Alina cheered, completely happy with getting a good revenge for a wrecker fellow as she reached out for wheeljack with grabby hands.

Amusement flashed in the twins eyes as they watched wheeljack willingly lower his servo back down and held it out for her. In an instant, the young red head climbed up onto wheeljack servo before scrampering up onto his shoulder, tucking herself into his neck cables.

"The girl stays," Their mom hissed toward wheeljack, "She would be in too much danger." Their mother informed him with a dangerous look.

"Mother alert."The twins whispered toward themself, earning a stern look from hook even though he watched like he didn't hear them really.

"Oh…"Alina clenched her fist." You got to be fragging kidding me," Alina groaned loudly, leaning back against her partner's neck cables.

"Wheeljack,"Their dad tone grew low and warning."This planet is heavily inhabited. Any strike we make against the decepticons must be carefully measured as a team, lest we risk endangering the human population" Their dad said, more like gesturing toward alina.

There was a flash of anger in wheeljack optics. Wheeljack seemed to knew the real reason to alina being under his care. "Are you suggesting we sit back here and do _nothing_?!"

Wheeljack argued, his optics narrowing. "They murdered one of my closes friends, they tried to capture my partner and almost succeeded. She was lucky i got there in time to rescue her!" Wheeljack growled a bit.

Hook and optimus shared a glance. There was something hook didn't know about alina. As hope, she had thought alina has been on travels with her parents but, she been in outer space with wheeljack this whole time. That would explain why she was gone for so long and the twins never spoke about it.

"And if you think you can keep me here?" Alina only chuckled with a slight amusement, a sly smile formed on her lips, "You gonna have hellatime keeping me here away from jackie." Alina tone seemed changed reall quick to a scoff.

"You!" The twins spun around to see fowler marching out of the elevator. "Loose cannon!" Fowler called out.

Alina seemed to tense to his voice before her eyes gazed toward the walking alfo man. "By primus, who brought the sheriff back?" Alina muttered lowly enough for only wheeljack to gaze at her with a slight amusement.

"Your cowboy antics almost blew our cover." Fowler snapped.

"Cover?" Wheeljack asked, confused a bit by what Fowler just said.

"We're robots in disguise, jackie,"Bulkhead placed his servo on wheeljack's armor, "You need an _earth_ base vehicle mode outside of here." Bulkhead informed.

"That spaceship you shot down? Not Earth based!"Fowler huffed with annoyance. "I had to jump through some _big_ hoops to get it hauled out of plain sight!" Suddenly, fowler turned around to face their dad. "You have to keep a tigher leash on your people, prime!"

Alina and the twins saw it in wheeljack. Those aqua blue optics dimmed darkily with anger. Alina couldn't narrow her eyes anymore then they were while she sent a heated glare at fowler. "Great going, adding more fuel to the flame, why don't ya?"She more like tested his patients then questioned it

Holding onto jackie's armor, the twins watched jackie spun around to glare at the dark tone man. "A tighter _leash?_ Wheeljack seemed to growl even deeper then normal.

"Jackie.."Alina said softly, wanting to warn the mech as she set her hand on his neck cables gently.

"Let me clarify _tiny,_ " Wheeljack spoken up coolly but his optics held that menacing glare as he came close to agent fowler.

"Jackie…"Bulkhead spoken up as well, holding his servos up.

"Please, jackie.."Alina leaned bit closer to his audio, her tone was low and sweetily, "Don't lose you're temper, not over him."Alina cold brown eyes glanced at agent fowler. "He does not deserve it." She pleaded softly, placing her hand on the side of wheeljack face.

Wheeljack glanced at her a bit before letting a snort out, "I'm not _one_ of optimus prime's people" With another snort, he turned and walked away, his helm held low while alina was whispering toward his audio softly in comforting tones.

The twins walked over to agent fowler side before rose leaned against the railing with sky pressed against her back. It was slightly entertaining to see agent fowler rival up against wheeljack and yet never being shaken down by that menacing glare. They were just lucky alina didn't threaten to kill agent fowler.

Watching the two walk toward the direction of the room. They turned their attention toward the approaching bots. "I'll talk to him.."Bulkhead was about to walk off before glancing nervously toward optimus. "Uh.. with you're permission," Bulkhead suggested.

"Of course," Their father replied, nodding his helm calmly.

Watching bulkhead chase after the two with quick, heavy steps to the roof. The twins snorted before shaking their heads. Sky let out a hum of thought about alina and so did rose. The fire-creaker girl had actual changed alot and so did wheeljack.

"So,"Fowler asked, looking toward the bots. "The new guy has a little _problem_ with authority? Is his charge that bad too?" Fowler jabbed his thumb toward the direction, his eyes filled with curious.

"Alina been like that for a while, before jackie met her." Sky said softly, her eyes looked to her twin.

"Not helping, twin." Rose muttered toward her sister, leaning her head to the side.

"Wheeljack and Bulkhead served together in the wreckers," their father pressed. "A combat unit that operate _outside_ the normal chain of command."Optimus stated calmly.

Fowler hummed softly in thought, setting his hands on his hips as he raised an eye brow. "Black ops." He looked toward the direction that the three wreckers disappeared to.

"They accepted missions no one else would," Their mom said calmly, crossing his arms against his chest. "And many of them did not come back."Hook reminded calmly.

"So,"Fowler nodded his head toward the side to the direction of the wreckers."What's the deal with the kid?" He asked with a curious look.

"Alina?" Rose spoken up, her golden brown eyes bright up, "She's jackie's partner, his charge so to say."

Fowler had this panic look in his eyes. "And how in sam hill did those two end up together?!" Fowler asked in shock, his brown eyes were widen.

Sky reached out and touched fowlers shoulder gently and smiled. "It wasn't long really," Sky sighed softly, moving her hands onto her hips. "Wheeljack landed here before, but before he could leave, he had found an energon deposit but by the time.."Sky looked toward her father for the full story.

"Alina was exposed to Energon after a failed mining caused by the decepticons."Optimus spoke up, his optics dimmed lightly, as if there was something else that their father wanted to say. "Luckily, he was able to save her, Wheeljack felt a connection to her and a overwhelming feeling to protect her when he had saw her run from the energon mine with decepticon after her." Optimus nodded his helm to the twins.

"Since then, those two become inseperable and well, they been up there in space, traveling around." Rose finished off the explaination, pointing toward the ceiling.

Fowler eyes soften up a bit. "So, he can be friendly," He said finally, seeming to ignore the last bit of information that seemed to fly over his head

"When he's not annoyed by people in authority." The twins said together, pressing their shoulders together before their hands intertwined together.

Hook treaded down the hall calmly, feeling his twins bond tug against him while he turned his helm to see the girls racing toward him. It concerned him a bit as to why his daughters were following him but he knew like any sparklings, they would always wanted to be around him.

"Mom,"Rose looked up to him with curious golden brown eyes."Why was there a bad feeling coming from dad?"

Sky seemed to send that concerning feeling through the bond as well. Hook kneeled down toward them as he held his servo out to them. He watched the twins scamper onto his servo quickly before both of them took ahold of his digits and held it firmly.

Slowly standing up, he treaded down the hall once more. " It is your sire teacher." Optimus hummed softly, his visor darken a bit sadly.

"Alpha trion?" Rose asked, gazing at her twin with a caution look.

Hook only shook his helm, making his way toward the bunker room. "No, His other teacher, the one who taught him how to be a prime, he was named sentinal prime." Hook muttered calmly, his visor darkening once more.

"Sentinal Prime?" Sky muttere to herself, "Why does he sound so bad?" Sky asked, rubbing her forearms lightly.

"Before leaving cybertron, Sentinal was the prime, that everyone looked up to. But on earth, only the decepticons looked toward him." Hook lower his servo down, watching the girls slide off his servo. "Your father lost more then he expected, including offlining his own teacher." Hook said, allowing his human form take his cybertronian spot.

The twins and hope walked into the bunkroom. The sadden look was on her face while the twins looked at her apologetically. Hope only shook her head and placed a gently kiss on their heads. "Do you know who died to sentinal prime?" Rose asked, lowering her gaze.

Hope slowly shook her head and hums softly. "No, i will wait until your father has spoken about it." She said gently, lifting the blanket up off the bunken bed.

She watched the twins climb into their shared bed before hope covered them up. "Do you know when that will be?" Sky asked, her tone was low and worrying.

"Do i know when you'll speak of those nightmares of yours?" Hope amusingly asked, a smile formed on her lips as she watched younger daughter shook her head slowly. "Rest, my primelings." Hope said softly

Rose was already dozing off with sky curled against her side. Hope could only smile, stepping out of the bunk room.

-  
 **(Hook Pov)**

Hope sat outside on the roof, her feet dangled off to the side as her eyes stared at the stars. It's been a while since she been outside by herself. Putting the twins to bed after speak with them. She could only smile at their concerns. They were more like her prime then her.

The sound of peds that shifted into a pair of feet, caused the rocks to move behind her. Turning her head, she saw optimus being in his human form. His light blue hair only darken dur the night sky but his blue eyes still held that glow.

Her eyes only lingered on his form still. He wasn't as pure muscle as expected, but he did look like he returned from the military and since he had a peterbuilt Alt mode, he wore a normal red tank, blue jeans and boots. Over his shoulders was a blue plaid shirt that button up, the autobot symbol placed on the right chest side of it.

Hook hummed softly, her eyes returning to those royal blue eyes that she fell inlove with. "See what you like?" Optimus teased her, the red streak blushed across her cheeks and nose caused optimus to chuckle at her.

"Oh hush."Hope huffed lightly, crossing her arms against her chest. Turning her head back around, her head tilted back as she stared at the stars.

The chuckle only died down as optimus made his way toward her side. His fingers flexed a little before grasping her hand as he sat down beside her. Her hand tighten around his, leaning to the side where her head rested on his shoulder. "So,"Optimus gazed at her from the corner of his eyes. "How is it to be a femme?" He hummed thoughtfully.

"Different,"She purred light, closing her eyes calmly. "I'm closer to our girls like this" Hope admitted, looking toward optimus with her golden-brown eyes.

She could see optimus optics bright with interest but his sudden movement caused hope to squeal as optimus lifted her up by her waist and placed her on his lap. Hearing his rumbling laugh caused her to laugh as well, leaning into optimus. "Could hold you forever like this."Optimus muttered near her ear, his chin resting on her shoulder.

Hope hummed softly, feeling optimus arms tighten around her waist. Her back pressed more against his chest while they enjoyed eachother company. It was something they needed together. No war, no autobots. Just them sitting here together, like old times.

Hope felt optimus moved his hands down to her hips. Her eyes glanced over her shoulder as she moved a bit to turn around and straddle optimus hips. Her hands moved to his hair, running her fingers through his blue hair gently while optimus leaned his head forward.

This was the side of optimus that no one will ever see but her. "So how did the rescue go?" She asked, moving her arms around optimus' neck.

The look on his face turned grim as if he was remember something bad had happen. "Fairly well," He grumbled a bit. "Though i have learn something interesting." He let out a sigh

"Oh?" Hope tilted her head to the side with a curious look. "What would that be, my prime?" Hope asked, her golden-brown eyes lit a bit brighter with that yellow twinge in them.

"I am _never_ riding in the _jackhammer_ again," He sat up, growling a bit in annoyance but also playfully toward her,

Hope tried to stifle her laugh but the amusement flooded through their shared bond. "What for?" She dared asked him, her now golden-brown eyes were purely light in those familiar yellow eyes. "Is wheeljack _really_ that bade of a flier?" She pressed on.

"No,"He admitted, unable to remove those royal blue eyes from her yellow ones. His hands gripped roamed from her hips to the base of her back, pushing her closer.

Hope could only smirk. There was more then just annoyance flowing through that bond of their. "Then for what reason?" She asked, letting out a hum toward her bonded.

"It is far to small for me to fit in," He admitted before crashing his lips against her's. Not letting hope have another word in, nor a chance to flood their bond with amusement while optimus had flooded his feelings through first with desire.

 **(Twins Pov)**

The morning came and the whole incident was actually amusing to the twins. They stood at the safety zone. Their mother was actually in her human form once more and looked like a bed mess. She had a blanket over her shoulders while her hair was more of a mess.

"Listen, Commander," Wheeljack started, alina was once more on his shoulder and tucked against his neck cables. "I just wanted to say it was an honor watching you work,"

Alina only giggled softly, patting wheeljack audio gently. "It's my favorite wrecker getting mushy." Alina teased playfully.

Wheeljack sent a warning but playful glance at her. "I uh.."Wheeljack stuttered, rubbing the back of his helm but careful of not to knock alina off, "Think maybe i had the wrong idea about you."

"Are you hearing this?" Sky asked, looking toward rose with a shocked look on her face.

"Hearing it, seeing it and struggling to believe it. "Rose eyes widen before gazing at her twin. "Think alina has something to do with this?" Rose asked, jabbing her thumb at wheeljack human companion.

"And it would seem that you place a greater value on community then you otherwise led on." Their father said, holding his servo out to the wrecker.

Wheeljack servos immediately went up, causing alina to lean back with a burst of giggles. "Whoa! " He backed away from the hand shake. "Let's not jump the gun here!" Wheeljack exclaimed with wide optics.

"Hi alina!" The twins called out to their fiery red head friend.

Alina eyes brighten up at the two girls, causing her to grin widely. The sound of metal was heard when Bulkhead slapped wheeljack on the back, making alina quickly grab ahold of wheeljack's audio, while wheeljack stumbled a bit off balance.

"C'mom, jackie! "The ex-wreacker called out, his optics brighten up. "If you leave, you'll probably just wind up coming back again," That was point one to the autobots.

"All that wasted fuel," Scavenger spoke up, stepping into the hall with his arms crossed against his chest. "And energon is in short supply.." There was point two for the autobots.

" _And if you run out, you and your companion are in big trouble."_ Bee continued on, giving the autobots the third point.

"And alina could stay with us too!" The twins called out, watching their mother smile grew wide with a nod.

"Then again, we do have limited space," Ratchet said calmly, but the twins began to think that ratchet really did want to admit that while his rolled a bit. So there was another extra points added to the autobots while wheeljack had only one point.

"Yeah, and beside's, it's not like i haven't bunked in with the twins before and disappeared without their mom not knowing." Alina jabbed her thumb toward hope before her eyes widen, turning her gaze to hope. " Ms. Crowell, huh, hi!" She waves sheepishly toward her.

Hope rolled her eyes at alina and waves back. "Please, just call me hope." Hope said softly, reminding the young girl.

Wheeljack grinned at his companion cheerful attitude before letting a defeated sigh out. "Not sure if i'm ready to give up my freedom just yet, maybe i could do some explore, see if this rock suits me.." Wheeljack suggested.

The twins clapped their hands together. "Wheeljack one, Autobots Seven." The twins announced happily, earning a few amusing glances while their parents gazed at them with a raised eye brow slash optic ridge.

"No offence to the _jackhammer_ ," Bulkhead hummed softly, "But you'll need an earth base vehicle mode." Bulkhead added with lit optics.

Wheeljack pulled a bit while alina clicked her togue. "I think i might have an idea.." Alina point ahead of them. "Ahead my famous wrecker!" She called out.

Wheeljack snorted toward her antics, shaking his helm as he began to walk off. "Wait for us!" The twins called out, climbing down the stairs and chased after the white autobot.

"Same here!"Bulkhead chuckled loudly, following after the twins and wheeljack to the outside world of the main base.

The twins watched wheeljack transformed into his Lancia alt mode, his tires squealing loudly before he sped off with alina. The twins could here alina cheering loudly at the speed and that they could see her hand curled into a fist and sticking out of the window.

"Girls.."Hope walked up behind the twins, holding something within her hands.

The twins spun around to face their mother, their eyes widen as hope held up the item in her hands. "Your father wanted you to have this,"She mumbles low enough for only the twins to hear her while her eyes gazed up at bulkhead to see him staring in the distance.

Rose looked at the green closed box while sky looked at it too. Reaching out, rose was the first to take it while sky took the lid off it. In the box was two sets of bracelets. One bracelet had a yellow gem to it while the other had a blue gem that matched their eyes.

"Mom, what.." Rose began to shake her head. "It isn't our birthday, so we.." Rose stuttered a bit.

"We can't take these." Sky finished for her sister, lowering her gaze.

Hope chuckled lightly toward her daughters, picking up the bracelet with a red gem and slips it onto rose's wirst carefully as she watched bulkhead turn, leaving them alone on the roof. "Your sire figured you would say that, he made these with my help. Their cybertronian subspaces, with a few touch ups." Hope said softly, shrugging her shoulders lightly.

Rose and sky blinked toward their mother before their eyes widen with happiness, lunging themselves into their mother as they fell onto the ground with a soft giggles. "Thankyou, mom!" they said in synced.

They sent their happiness to their father while in return, they recieves his love and comfort. They were extrememly happy with their gift and they were also excited to have alina home.


	23. Twins Cause Trouble

_She stood in the empty spot on cybertron. The planet looked battered and dented. Looking around, she had tried to find her twin. Tugging and pulling on her sister's bond, she was unable to feel rose anywhere. It worried her that she couldn't figure out where her twin went._

 _Last time she was here, she had seen the battles against unicorn and the thirteen prime. The sound of thundering feet was heard as she turned around to face the one mech who had she had been rebirthed from. "Vector prime, what am i doing here?" She asked, frowning a little._

 _Vector lowered down to a kneel but his optics gazed at her with gentleness. "That is for you to figure out," Vector lower his servo down to her._

 _Looking at his servo, she shook her head. She turned around as she began to gaze around the area. "This is the past.."She muttered calmly, the last time, the past was more painful but this was dead silence, no sign of cybertronian anywhere._

" _That is correct,"Vector stood up, stepping over her calmly. "This is cybertronian golden age, the beginning." Vector said softly, his tone filled with sorrow and sadness._

" _And my sister?" She asked, stepping toward the mech she was reincarnated from, her blue eyes lit up with hope._

" _Prima is speaking with her.." Vector turned his head to the side, watching a mirror of some sort appear beside them. "It seems one of your creators is having a nightmare of their past." Vector stated calmly, setting his servos on his hips while the cape rustled behind him with like a sheet of metal._

 _Sky stepped toward the mirror, staring toward it. "This is what shows the past?"She asked, turning to look over her shoulder as she stared up at vector._

" _Normally," Vector nodded his helm slowly. "Other times, it'll show the present and future as well." Vector let out a hum of thought. " I can not control these anymore." He decided now it was now to inform her._

" _Control?" Sky eyes brighten up to their royal blue as she sent a glare toward him. "You mean, i could control my visions, and you never told me!?"_

" _I was meaning to tell you, young one." Vector had vouched on his words. "However, i found it wasn't the right time. I had hope, you'd figure how to control your visions on your own." Vector prime stated, gesturing toward the past memory._

 _Sky turned to the memory, she reached out to touch it but pulling her hand out. It wasn't her place to tread in other's memories. Vector let out a soft hum. "You have much control over yourself then i do, young one."Vector let out a gentle chuckle._

" _Indeed, she does." Vector and Sky spun around to see the approaching bearded mech with blue armor that was almost purple like with red. "She is much like my student."He informed._

" _Greeting, brother." vector bowed his helm in greeting before pulling off a calm smile._

" _Alpha trion, what brings you here?" Sky asked, gesturing toward, well, everything around her until she felt that familiar tug on her sibling bond. Her head spun around, spotting rose behind her._

" _I was bringing your sister back to you, it has seem she treaded on your carrier's bond to his memories and not to you." Alpha said, gesturing toward the sorrow look of her sister's eyes._

" _Rose.."Sky called out, walking toward her sister with her arms out._

 _Rose immediately launched herself into her sister's arms, clinging to her. Her tear stain face burined into sky's shoulder as she let out a series of hiccups and whimpers. Sky immediately wrapped her arms around her twins waist, holding her close with her fingers curled, gripping her twins shirt._

 _Sky breathes lightly, nuzzling her twin gently. "I.. i saw uncle scully and uncle max. Mom pain was there."Rose whispered against sky shoulder, her tone filled with pain and sadness._

 _Sky nodded her head, rubbing rose back gently as she gazed toward Alpha and Vector. Seeing them share a glance before vector knelt down to them. " Your carrier memories are the hardest to forget but also learned from," Vector let out a comforting hum._

" _I believe it is time to send these two home," Alpha gestured toward the twins. "They have rested long enough and their carrier had already left." Alpha stated calmly._

 _Vector seemed to nod in agreement before he stood back up, straightening his frame out. "Skylight, due remember, only a prime can weld a prime's weapon thus my weapon can only be used by you, young one." Vector spoke calmly._

" _How will i know it is your… or my sword?" Sky asked, feeling her sister's body fade from her vision while alpha trion was no longer there beside vector prime._

" _You will know when you see it," Vector prime only spoken in riddles for her this time._

Finally the twins arrived at base and climbed off of coreflux and letting the cyber-ninja to shift into his bipedal form. Sharing a grin with eachother, it was like the dream was already forgotten as they ran up to the safe zone. Word of alina hasn't been heard of yet and wont be any time soon.

But apperently, they were getting ready to go to battle again and their mother had joined them as hook and stood in her normal placed, her regular and content place, next to thier father. And they were confused as to why they were battled ready.

"The coordinates starscream provided _are_ within an abandoned decepticon mine."Ratchet said, turning to face their father witha solemn look.

"Hold on," Arcee interrupted, "You just fixed him up and sent him on his way!?"

"Yeah, why?" Core and bee both asked at the same time, more like bee buzzed and Core replayed bee's question.

"What are we suppose to do?" Bulkhead shrugged his shoulders, furrowing his optic ridges. "Take him back _here?"_ Bulk asked.

"Not that coreflux and i wouldn't jump at any chance to put airachnid down," Arcee growled a bit. "But, _she_ isn't the only one that robbed me of a partner,"

The twins could see the tension in arcee. The very idea of trusting starscream was a big no go on their part. "You weren't there, arcee."Scavenger scoffed. "Starscream was weak, defenseless" He said, setting his right servo on his hip.

"And learning of the insecticon could prove highly tactical."Ratchet argued. "Starscream's intel has proved credible in the past."

"Sure, when he wasn't busy stabbing us in the back."Core stated, taking a step toward ratchet, glaring at the medic.

Optimus stepped toward them, listening the commotion between his team. Hook paced lightly beside him, even stepped matched between their parents. "Without the resources we possessed on cybertron, we lack ready means of capturing and imprisoning our enemies." Hook remainded them, frowning a little.

"Nonetheless, i do not condone the termination of any defenseless life form." Optimus stated, his optics were dimmed and cold.

The twins looked at their mother, mainly to hook before feeling his safety and comfort through the bond. It was an unspoken reason that kept their mother going and another reason to be by their father's side.

"But optimus.."Coreflux protested, raising his servos up.

"Coreflux.."Their mother began, "I want airachnid gone as well, she has hurt you and arcee, but mostly me, in ways no one should," The twins saw their mom glancing at them in worried.

Core scoffed with his arms crossed against his chest, turning his head away. "Fine.."He growled out finally.

"I think, it'll be best for the constructicons to come this time," Bonecrusher stepped up behind the autobots, their mothers team. "I think we can do it this time." There was that confidents.

Optimus raised his servo up before bonecrusher shook his servo with their father's. "We do not know if megatron had gotten word of the insecticons, it is best to have a back up team." Their father suggested.

"Ya can count on us!" Quickmix said cheerfuly, rolling his shoulder while slamming his fists together twice, smirking widely.

"What quickmix means, "Long haul bumps his elbow joint into quickmix side. "Well get the job done, sir."

"By your word, my prime?" Hook looked up toward optimus.

The twins looked at eachother but before they could open their mouths, the were a gently nudge through the bond and a glare sent to them by their parents. Puffing their cheeks out and crossing their arms against the chest.

They wanted to be part of the battle, tired of being cooped up in the base, and at home. They turne their head, looking at their uncle scavenger and long haul with pleading eyes. But, even they decided to shake their helms slowly toward them with those knowing optics.

With their shoulders lowering, they sigh in defeat but they shared a playful glance. Stepping away from the railing, they snuck down the stairs, making their way past the autobot peds quickly. Their hand gripped on another, keeping eachother close.

"Autobots."Their father began. "Roll out" That was an ordered.

Both the autobots, their mother and the construticons left through the now open groundbridge. Carefully, they looked around, making sure ratchet wasn't watching before they slipped through the groundbridge behind their family.

When they realized they just pulled. Not only a miko but also an alina move and followed their family. They leaped out of the ground bridge and landed on the ground with a slight grunt. Looking around, they noticed their family was already ahead of them.

With a nod toward eachother, they allowed their bodies to shift into their cybertronian forms. Their optics brightening as they stare at eachother with a wide smile. Their antenna's twitching a bit.

Angling their anteena's, they heard something move behind them. Straightening up, the twins clenched their servos and moved into battle stance. Their optics widen at the sight of a seeker straggering right behind them.

And they knew who it was. Narrowing their optics, they glare at the seeker that frozed infront of them, gazing into their optics before he tried to figure out who was who. "Optimus.."He spoke with a whisper, backing up.

They didn't say anything. If they had spoken, starscram would know it wasn't really optimus and that you also mean, he would know that the daughters of prime were alive. Even though their mother had already given away that fact as hook.

Rose was the first to take the step but starscream squawked like the chicken he was before he quicly turned and fled from them. Sky lower her optics as she saw her sister's servo shift into a blaster while she felt her own shift into a regular cybertronian sword.

Soon, rose gave chase and sky was right behind her sister. Pushing past the trees to follow starscream trail until they heard that familiar missile fire and two set of screams. Pushing past the last bit of trees, they saw coreflux tired to a tree trunk by his legs while acree hunged upside own from a tree.

"Now if there's one thing i despise nearly as much as eight-leggers," Starscreamed hissed, circling the two dangling autobots," It's two two-wheelers." Starscream said with a distasteful tone.

"Go on," Coreflux snarled, "Get on with it. We're _waiting_ it." Coreflux coax with that harshed tone, only arcee glanced at him with a shocked look in her optics.

Starscream grinned, purring toward them. "As i recollecte," Starscream servo raised wiht his talons tighten together,"A similar predicament, you both _allowed_ me to live.." His talons shimmered in the light.

Sky spark pulsed against her chest as her optics widen, pushing past her sister quickly as she ready her sword. "Starscream!" She hollered, jumping down from the rocks with her twin behind her.

"Release them now!" Rose finished, landing on the ground beside her twin while her blaster was raised up. Determind was in their optics.

Coreflux and Arcee both gasped in shock, looking toward them while Starscream frozed once more before them. "Two _Optimus primes_." Starscream only gasped toward them, shaking in his spot.

"That's not optimus.."Coreflux whispered softly, his optics haven't left the twins.

The twins heard coreflux, hoping starscream didn't hear him. Rose aimmed her blaster at starscream at point blank range. Sky ran from her twin to coreflux and arcee, using her sword to cut the two warriors down from the tree.

However starscream spun around once the two warriors landed on the ground before taking off running. The twins shuttered the optics in wonder why starscrean didn't fly but they shrugged their shoulders.

"Are you alright?" Sky softly asked, holding her servo out to help the two autobots up before she felt a harsh smach from acress servo as she stepped back with a shocking look.

Rose optics widen and moved toward her twin but stopped when coreflux held his blaster toward her chest. His deep blue optics glowed with caution and anger. "Who are you?" He demanded, his tone filled with harsh.

Sky reached out slowly behind her to her twin as rose reached toward sky servo, tangling their digits together. Making sure they were both fine from the startled action before relaxing their frames to the situation before them "I am Skylight Prime," Sky nodded her head. "Daughter of Optimus prime."

Rose gestured toward her self. "And I am Primrose Prime," She sighs softly, smiling toward her twin. "Daughter of Optimus prime and we just saved both of your sparks." Rose pointed out that fact.

Both Arcee and coreflux lowere their blasters, their optics widen. "Y-your optimus sparklets?" Coreflux stepped forward," _Hooks_ daughters?" He vente lightly.

"It's good to finally meet you." The twins said together, leaning to the side as they pressed their shoulders against eachother, their servos remaining tangled together.

:: _Arcee, Coreflux,::_ They hear their father's voice ran from the comm,:: _What are your status?::_

"Alive, and so is airachnid," Arcee informed with a hiss of distaste.

"Starscream got away too, but,"Coreflus optics only softened at the sight of the twins." but i found, well.."Coreflux only chuckled, shaking his helm. "You'll just have to see it to believe it, optimus,"

The twins frozed at the very thought of their creators finding out they were here and not only that, they were already making their way here. Gazing at eachother before spotting the group of autobots and constructicons marching toward them quickly and their parents, were not happy.

They were in trouble this time but those optics from their father told them to play along. "Coreflux, Arcee.." Optimus only paused for a few secons, his optics lingering on the twins. "Who.." He didn't finish until thier mom, their carrier stepped out from the crowd of autobots.

" _Skylight, Primrose.._ " Their mom aske quietly, stepping toward them with his servos out to them, causing them to step back in fear.

"We thought.."Sky looked at her twin. "We felt you were in trouble.." She muttered shyly, her servo tightening around her twins.

"Hook…"Bonecrusher stepped up with gravedigger beside him. " who is this?" He asked, looking between the twins and hook.

" Brothers, "Hook smiled happily toward the constructicons. "Meet your neices, mine and Optimus daughters, Primrose and Skylight." Hook introduced them, but his visor was saying something else.

Acree optics sparkled with amazement. "We've got to bring them to base," She spoke up, gesturing toward them.

"We'll have another warrior with us!"Gravedigger finished, looking toward bonecrusher.

Their mother flashed a glance at them. It was a worried glance. ' _Go, Now!'_ Without hestitation, their mother sent a look toward scavenger and long haul. Optimus had stepped forward, with a slight nod toward them.

Scavenger and long haul stepped closer to them. Sky had pressed more into her sister back while rose reached behind her to push sky back a bit. "It's going to be okay, little ones," Scavenger cooed toward them while they watched him wary. "We wont hurt you, i promise." He vowed.

Primrose hissed toward them through her engines, stepping back with her twin behind her."Don't do that, no,"Long haul moved his servo infront of scavenger. "You'll be safe, we'll get you all fixed up, we promise." Long haul vouched.

When their uncles were at reaching distances, they followed their mother's command. They spun around with rose servo around her twin's wrist, running back toward the forest. Their names were cried out.

Making few miles out, they shifted back into their human form and sat behind a boulder. The sound of the groundbridge fire up and disappear but sky pressed into her sister's side. Meeting the whole team at once was a little terrifying for them.

"Sky, Rose?" Their father called out for them. "You may come out now." There was comforting in his tone. He wasn't in his cybertronian form but in his human form.

The twins moved out from the boulder they were hidden behind. "We're sorry, " Sky muttered before pushing away from rose and toward her father quickly. Rose was right at her heels.

" I know," He mumbled, pulling them into his arms as his arms wrapped around them protectively. They knew they were his only daughters.

"We just wanted to help."Rose admitted, burying her face into their father's shoulder as she closed her eyes.

Optimus only nodded his head at rose's words. " I know, but you are still too young to be put out into the battlefield." He said softly, keeping his tone low and calm.

The twins lower their gaze to the ground. Sky only shifted on her feet while she played with her fingers in embarressment. Rose shuffled her feet against the ground while her hands were behind her back.

"Coreflux also said, that you pointed a blaster at starscream," He gazed at rose with a curious look, "And you had cut them both down with a sword,"His eyes shifted to sky. "Yet neither of you both knew how to use them?" He asked with a curious look.

"It sure scared him," Sky muttered innocently, her blue eyes staring up toward their father.

Optimus let out a small laugh, leaning his head up to where his chin rested between their heads. His arms tighten around their shoulders to keep them close and safe. "That it did, "He nodded his head calmly. "And i think it would be wise for you two to have better weapons training, "Optimus let out a calm hum. "Perhaps from scavenger and Longhaul, seperately." He added.

The twins pulled away with widen eyes, turning their heads to stare at eachother. "But we're not allowed to.."The twins tried to speak at once.

Optimus raised his hand up, silencing them. "Your carrier and i have talked it over," He lowered his hand to set his hands onto the twins shoulders, "And we have decided to let Primrose and Skylight onto base."

The twins were shocked. They were allowed on base as themselves finally. They knew there was atleast one secret but they didn't care. With a quick nod to their father. The three Primes shifted into their cybertronian forms.

"Ratchet, Activate the groundbridge," Their sire spoken up with soften optics, " I have found them."

The bright green, multi-color vortex burst into being while the twins stared at it with amazement and wonder before they gazed at their sire with a very innocent but hopeful look. "So.. "Rose grinned innocently, "Does this mean we're not in trouble?"

He looked down at us, there was that fatherly glare in his optics that darken a bit in warning. "Oh, no," He purred quietly, "You are still in very, _very_ much in trouble, my primelings." He stated calmly.


End file.
